Forever This Way
by glorianas
Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was celebration. In that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the woman that changed his life forever.
1. 1985

****Hi fans of Thor and Marvel! Okay well, this may seem like the most random story idea out there for this fandom. But hey, it's fanfiction, and anything can happen, lol:). Besides, considering this is Titanic's 100th anniversary, I thought it be really cool to write this. My main goal is to have this finished on April 15th (The day Titanic went down). Just thought I get that out, and also this is not suppose to be like the 1997 movie; it has some elements but all in all, it's completely different. I hope this story does amazing and you guys like it (since it's my first Thor fic). Enjoy reading and please leave reviews at the end, because reviews equal happy author, which equals quicker updates, which thus lastly equals happy readers, lol;)****

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: Don't go hunting me down and kill me when I say this: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p><em>September 2nd, 1985<em>

_Surrey, England_

An old woman leaned back in her rocking chair, lazily stroking her pomeranian dog; she winced as her weary limbs cracked loudly. She sighed. At eighty-nine going on ninety, she didn't believed she would live this long. Not with the way with how she lived her life. Not that it made any much of a difference. It finally seemed that old age finally caught up with her. The old woman pursed her lips in thought, staring at her granddaughter, who had her eyes currently glued to the TV as usual. The old woman shook her head in amusement, a small smile painted upon her lips and the corners of her eyes scrunching, making her wrinkles even more apparent.

Kids and their obsession with the television these days. She highly doubted that she will ever understand it. How could they just sit there and watch such random nonsense, when they could be cracking open a good book? And not some of those dreadful, boring, and cheap rip offs they have now. No- they should be reading the classics. Pride & Prejudice. Jane Eyre. Frankenstein. Dracula. Beowulf. A Tale of Two Cities. The Picture of Dorian Gray. Sherlock Holmes. Alice in Wonderland. Mythology. The good stuff. The stuff that she craved and loved when she was a young girl. Oh, how she herself yearned to hold and read a book again! If only her eyesight was better. Then she would be able to immerse herself into her books. The old woman remembered fondly how when she was younger, she would stay up past midnight just reading. To become absorbed into a whole new world filled with wonder and excitement. To imagine herself in a new mystery or adventure.

But then again, her adventure had already come and gone, like the wind. Came and went, never to be mentioned again. And what a big wind it was... the old woman's whole life turned upside down with just one moment. Just because of one ship. That bloody damn ship! And one person.

She gave a nostalgic sigh; the old woman was lost in her own nostalgic little world... until she heard one word emit from the TV screen. The one word that changed her life as she knew it. The word 'Titanic.'

Her heart jumped up into her throat as the word reached her ears. She could hear her heartbeat pounding loudly as a sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through her. Her head snapped up to stare at the TV in shock, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Are you okay Grandma?" The woman's granddaughter, Jordan, asked, noticing the distressed look on her grandmother's face. She looked back and forth between the TV and her grandmother, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Grandma?"

The old woman didn't answer, but instead stared at the picture on the screen. Two men talking on the news channel. Nothing too important. But then, then the images came forward on screen. It showed the old wreckage and debris that was once the greatest ocean liner back in her day. Jordan watched her grandmother, who sat up a little straighter and leaned closer to the screen, squinting her eyes.

"I'll be God damned! Jordan. Fetch me my glasses," The old woman's quiet voice croaked out in a hurried fashion, which had Jordan blinking at her absently. "Jordan!"

Jordan got up quickly and grabbed the glasses, bewildered at her grandmother.

The old woman snatched them and put them on as quickly as she could. She ordered her grandaughter to turn up the TV. Jordan did as she was told and watched her grandmother. The old woman stared at the TV screen even more. Jordan watched a stricken look appear on her grandmother's face.

"Look, Grandma, I'll just turn the chan-" Jordan began to say.

"No, don't." The old woman interjected in a whisper. A small smile spread across her face and she closed her ancient eyes in remembrance. Seeing two stewards opening the double doors to the glittering wonder of the stairway and to the dining room. And a pair of brilliant green eyes and a mischievious grin.

"What is it?"

The old woman opened her eyes and continued to watch the sad ruins, a tear slipping out in the process, "Yes...It's just… I was on that ship. I was... on the Titanic."

* * *

><p><em>Asgard<em>

Loki always wondered why he ever went to these formal banquets in the evening. He always got bored out his mind. All the other gods, and especially his father Odin and brother Thor, held such dinner parties to retell their glories of battle. He watched this time Thor speaking to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif about their time went to Vanaheim in search of a great serpent that had tried to kill and devour the heir of Vanaheim's thrones, and killing it swiftly. Thor and Loki's younger brothers, the twins Balder the Beloved and Hoder the Blind, listened attentively, hanging on every word. Loki took a sip of his wine and sighed. How he wished he were somewhere else! Perhaps practicing on his magic, learn more of the secret passageways that he had discovered, that no one- not even Heimdall!- knew about. Or maybe perhaps he could-

"Hermod!" Odin called out to the messenger god. "What news do you have for us from the Nine Realms?"

"Not much, I'm afraid to say Allfather," said Hermod. "Vanaheim is thrilled to know that you will accept to renew your old alliance. It will be greatly needed, considering Jotunheim is getting quite restless to start another war."

_As if that was anything new. _Loki thought sarcastically, but silently agreed with the others.

"Ah!" Hermod snapped his fingers, as he remembered something. "And, there is quite excitement going on in Midgard."

"What about?" Frigga, who had been silently listening throughout most of the night, asked.

"Well, there is talk of an extraordinary discovery, in its oceans. Two explorers were out in the Atlantic, and they discovered a mass wreck of a ship that was said to be most famous... said to have split in two..."

Loki's head perked a little higher at this. It couldn't be...

"Quite amazing, actually. It was said that many have searched for the wreckage for years. Not many have succeeded, until now-"

"What was the name?" Loki asked. All looked at him, surprised he had spoken. Loki had remained quiet thoughtout the evening, until now. And he had asked the question with such edge. Loki had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at this.

"What was the name of the ship, Hermod?"

Hermod looked somewhat flabberghasted, but then recomposed himself. "Well I- If I remember correctly, I believed it was called... the Titanic. Yes, that seems about right. It was called the R.M.S Titanic."

Loki sucked in a breath, but nodded his head in acknowledgment at Hermod's statement. He shut his eyes closed. The ghostly waltz music of the orchestra playing as there was chaos on deck. The faint and echoing sound of an officer's voice, calling "Women and children only!". The screaming and terror stricken faces in a running crowd. Pandemonium and fear. People reluctantly saying goodbye to their families. People praying, crying, kneeling on deck.

Loki opened his eyes, remembering everything. Seeing that everyone had went back to what they were doing before, he was got up from his chair disappeared from the banquet hall. The only one that noticed Loki's absence, was Balder.

* * *

><p>Balder always knew where Loki went to be by himself. The balcony that gave it's viewer all of Asgard. Balder remembered when he was little that he would follow his brother to that place, without Loki knowing. Then, Balder followed Loki to the balcony one night, but was then unfortunately caught. However it helped him discover why Loki went up there. He always went to the balcony when he wanted to be by himself and think.<p>

Which was why Balder went up there and found his older brother staring out into the beyond. Balder wanted to know what made Loki act like that at the banquet. Why did he care so much about a stupid boat anyway? It's not like he could do anything about it.

"I hope you realize that it's rude to eavesdrop." Loki called out Balder. "Come out, Balder."

Balder groaned and grudingly left his hiding spot behind a pillar. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." said Balder as he sat on the stone railing.

Loki smirked. "And why is that?"

"Why were you acting so weird over that ship? Why does it matter to you?"

"Who said that it did matter?"

"Nobody. But mother was worried about you after you left. So why did you leave? It's just a ship-"

"And I think that it's none of your business!" Loki snapped. Balder stared at him in shock. Now he really wanted to know what's making Loki act like this. Loki saw the look on his brother's face and sighed.

"It's more than just a ship."

"Why?"

"Because..." Loki hesitated and sighed. "Because I was there. I was on the Titanic on the day it sank."

Balder's eyes widen in amazement. "You were? How?"

"I suppose I would someday tell this story" Loki shrugged. He finally sat down on the rail beside his brother. "It's not something I like to think about."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember that day when I left Asgard?"

Balder, still shellshock, nodded his head. "You and father had an arguement about something. You ran off and then you just disappeared- you were gone for days."

"Yes well, I remembered that I had to get away from here." Loki explained. "And yet somehow, something went wrong, and I found myself in Midgard..."

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Reeling you in? Hope it was great and plz review!<strong>


	2. 72 Years Earlier

****Hi guys! I'm happy that you guys like Forever This Way, so I will continue:). I'm surprised how fast I'm updating but let's hope that doesn't change, lol:) However, I may update a new chapter next week so keep a look out! Plz keep reviews up, cuz you're also what helps me keep this going;)****

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: Don't go hunting me down and kill me when I say this: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p><em>72 years earlier (April 8th, 1912)<em>

_Whitchapel, London_

Loki had to bite down his tongue to keep the raging stream of curses that were on the edge of his tongue from flying out of his mouth while he walked through the Midgardian streets of Whitechapel in London. He couldn't believe that one of his spells had backfired on him. The dislocation spell had cast upon himself was only supposed to keep himself hidden from Heimdall's watchful all-seeing eyes, but somehow he got something wrong; and now he was stuck on Midgard for the time being with no powers or magic and no way to get back home until the spell wore off. How, if you were wondering, did this happen to the Norse god? Here was the reason why: Loki had run away from Asgard because his father said that it was Thor and his great might and strength, who had helped win the recent battle against the dark elves and dwarves. However it was Loki and his cunning wit and magical abilities that had brought them to victory. But did Odin even glance his one eye at this? No. Not when it came to the brothers or brawn over brain. It shocked Loki that his father had shown such favor to Thor over him. Then, and arguement happened between Loki and his father. Odin exclaimed his disappoint and anger to Loki for being jealous of his brother, and that his silvertongue would lead him into trouble. That had done the trick. Loki was tired being in his brother's shadow, and Thor having all of the praise and glory when he didn't even deserve.

Which lead Loki now to this predicament. Sometimes, he really hated his life. While Loki was still brooding deep over his thoughts, he didn't realize that he was about to bump into someone.

"Oomph!" Loki cried out as he bumped into a man twice larger his size and a ragged woman. The man turned around and sneered down at Loki in annoyance.

"Watch where ya goin', will ya?" Loki only glared at the man. He tried to walk away but the man roughly grabbed him by the arm. "I think I deserve an apology!"

"Let go of me." Loki hissed, trying to free his arm from the brute's grasp. "I owe you nothing."

"Oh! Think ya high an' mighty then the rest o' us 'ere, eh?" The brute punched Loki hard squarely on the jaw and let him go. Loki fell down hard on the cobblestone streets. He tried to get away, but the larger man stepped on his foot so he wouldn't get away, and kicked Loki in the stomach, his breath leaving his body.

"Looks like someone needs ta teach ya some manners!" The man sneered.

And so Loki became the brute's kicking and punching back. Dear God, what had he gotten himself into? How he wished he had his powers back or was back home. But because of the spell, Loki couldn't call out to Heimdall because if called out to the Gatekeeper, Heimdall wouldn't be able to hear him until he regained his powers again. The beatings continued, until Loki felt relief when he realized that it finally stopped. He opened his eyes and saw a young man withholding the brute. The young man was as tall as the brute, but leaned built; he had gold blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin that stretched over his muscles. The man glared at the brute and shoved him away.

"You should probably be picking a fight with someone you're own size, LeBlanc!" The man's lip curled in disdain.

The brute named LeBlanc sneered and flared his nose like a raging bull, and lunged for the the man. The man calmly stepped idely away and watched LeBlanc stumbled. The LeBlanc brute turned back around, ready to fight, but was taken off guard when the man punched him squarely in jaw. The man kicked him in the groins, and pushed LeBlanc into the arms of his woman.

"Now get on," The man ordered. "Before I make you look even worse in front of your lady."

LeBlance sneered at the young man, but took the woman's hand and dragged her away. The man watched the two disappear from sight, then turned back to Loki. "You alright there? Do you need help standing up or do you prefer just sitting on the ground?"

Loki spitefully glared up at the man. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "I could've taken care of that myself."

"Doubt it!" The man snorted. "You should be glad that I came out here after I left that pub over there."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" The man asked. "I've never seen the looks of you here before."

"I was just out walking-"

"You really shouldn't. LeBlanc and I could both tell that you're not part of this side of London. People here will be thinking that you were Jack the Ripper himself starting his murdering spree again. People here still think he's here."

Loki didn't really know what to say at such a statement. "Then why are you still out here? Apparently by the looks of it, you think this Jack is still our there as well."

The man was about to retort back, but stopped himself. Then, he shook his head in amusement and grinned. "Touche."

Despite himself, Loki couldn't help but smirk at the man.

"Quentin Moran, at your service." said the man, holding out his hand. "And you?"

"Loki O- Martinsson. Loki Martinsson," Loki caught himself, taking to shake Quentin's hand. He wasn't sure if he should have used his full true name. It would seem odd considering he had just called himself 'Loki'.

"Loki, eh? Just like the Norse god of mischief."

"You know Norse mythology?" To say the least, Loki was somewhat surprised. He figured that barely anyone in the British Isles knew about the myths in this time of age.

"My mother came from Sweden." Quentin shrugged. "She used to tell me stories at night when I was a kid. But all in all, I'm just a regular ole' Brit like my dad."

There was a silence between the two, until Loki finally spoke up. "Well... I should probably be going-"

"Do you have a place to go?" asked Quentin. "Any family or friends?"

Loki hesitated to answer and said nothing. Where could he go? He couldn't just wonder through the streets all night. Quentin took this as his answer and said, "That's what I thought. Come on home with me."

"That's not really neccessary-"

"You got a better idea? No? Well alright then, come on. We'll see what we can do with you."

* * *

><p>The entire royal palace of Asgard was thrown into a panic when the disappearance of Prince Loki was discovered. To make things even worse, Heimdall was unable to find him. Thor watched in worry at his father, who was giving orders the guards to do whatever they could to find him. When Odin heard about his son's disappearance, he cursed himself, knowing why Loki was gone, and was doing everything in his power to find him. Frigga, however, was inconsolable. She would hardly ever leave her rooms; She would pray for her son's safety, but her attendants and her people have heard there Queen sobbing loudly outside of her rooms, grief stricken over her son's disappearance.<p>

"I hope you do realize that this is all your fault," said Sif when Thor walked out of the throne room.

"How is this my fault?" said Thor irritated but nervous.

"If you hadn't lied to the Allfather and took credit for the victory that Loki brought us against the dark elves and dwarves, he wouldn't have run away. Loki thought the Allfather was favoring you over him. And you knew how much the Allfather's love and favor means to him."

Thor tried to think up a good reason to defend himself and as to why he took credit for the victory, but couldn't think of anything at all. He just did it to gain the glory and because of that, he may have possibly put Loki in danger. Thor hanged his head in shame.

"Are you going to your father the truth?" asked Sif.

"What good would it make?" Thor said sadly. "No one can find Loki either way."

Then, Sif did something that Thor thought wasn't possible from her. She slapped him. Thor turned his face away as he felt the sting. He turned his gaze slightly and saw the lady warrior glaring daggers at him.

"Sif-"

"You're pathetic!" Sif sneered and stormed off.

* * *

><p>"All right!" Quentin said as he clapped and rubbed his hands together, after he and Loki entered his small flat. "This is the main room and the kitchen-they connect together-" Quentin motioned to the main room and the small table, and stove.<p>

"Right over there is where the bathroom is. I sleep over there in that room. And here-" Quentin opened a door to the far right corner, lightly pushing Loki inside. "Is where you'll be sleeping."

Loki walked and quietly examined the bedroom. It was small and musty, with a single bed at a corner and a vanity set on the other side with washing utensils. The place was shabby, he would admit, but it would do.

"Right then! Seems like everything is all set." Quentin walked out of the room. "You want a drink?"

He would rather have a whole meal, but Loki said yes to his benefactor. He walked into the kitchen to see Quentin pouring some kind of amber liquid into two glasses.

"Here," Quentin handed him a glass. "Sherry. 50 years old and one of the best." They clinked their glasses together and drank. Loki looked around the room and saw several painted canvases and drawn paper scattered across the floor.

"Did you make those?" He asked.

Quentin looked at the pile and shrugged sheepishly. "You could say that. It's more of a hobby. Not a big deal."

"I would say different." Loki said, turing back to face Quentin. "They're very good. I believe you could make something out of them."

"I would like that, but not sure I can make it." Quentin takes another swig of whiskey. "But enough about me. What about you? What are you doing on this side of London? People dare try to stay away from here."

"You live here-"

"I live here because I have no choice_ financially_. With low pay over at docks, I'm surprised I still have this flat. But you still haven't answered my question."

"It's complicated," Loki admitted, and hesitated to continue. As much as he was going to hate to admit now, he knew it true for him at this moment. "I... really don't belong anywhere."

"The drifter type of guy, right?" Quention asked. "You just go wherever when you feel like what's use in staying where you're already at. Am I right?"

"I suppose you can say that," Loki smiled sadly. After that, Loki and Quentin continued to talk some more, and Loki found himself laughing at some of the things Quentin would say. And even despite himself, Loki actually found himself liking Quentin a little. Maybe being stuck on Midgard for some time might not be so bad.

Just maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Quentin's probably one of my favorite characters that I created for Forever This Way<strong>. **He's like a mixture of both Jack Dawson and the Irishman Tommy O'Reilly from the Titanic movie. Anyway, h**ope everyone enjoyed this new chapter and plz review!:)****


	3. The Ship of Dreams

****Hola chicos and chicas! I didn't to have this chapter done until next week, but figuring I didn't have anything else to do, I thought I complete it:) There is really not much to say but I am thrilled by the pace I am keeping for this story, and hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.****

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p><em>April 10th, 1912<em>

_Southhampton, England_

It was nearly noon and sunny on a Wednesday. You could barely see any boats on the waters, except for the massive steam ocean liner, waiting to be move across the deck, dwarfed by the awesome scale of the steamer. A crowd of thousands gathered near to Titanic in a hasty effort to see their beloved ones depart, and people moved from one side to the other, bringing possessions and checking in. High society women bringing their dogs as their servants carried the heavy luggage within the ship, cars of various models were carried with cranes as men yelled at people to get out of the way if they didn't wanted to be crushed under one of those expensive cars. On the pier horsedrawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries move slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere is one of excitement and general giddiness. People embrace in tearful farewells, or wave and shout bon voyage wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above.

A white Renault, leading a silver-gray Daimler-Benz, was pushed through the crowd leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars, people stream to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters, and barking White Star Line officials. The Renault came to a stop and the driver got down from the car to open the door for a young woman in a stunning white, black, and purple outfit, with an enormous feathered hat. She was no more than at the ripe age of seventeen and very beautiful, with a slightly upturned nose and waves of medium blonde hair that was up in a braided chignon, and pale skin. She also had piercing pale blue eyes, that gave her a sense of regal bearing.

The young woman's name was Elizabeth Bradshaw. She moved her head to the side to look up at the ship, taking the sight in with silent awe but cool appraisal. Beside her, two children came out of the Renault. A boy no more than ten with dark hair and blue eyes, and a little girl who was not yet six, with red ringlets and doe brown eyes. Both children were amazed as they grasped both of Elizabeth's hands. There names were Nicholas and Rose "Rosie" Ashford.

"We're travelling to America on _that ship_?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Elizabeth said, and turned to Rosie. "What do you think, Rosie? It's quite a boat, isn't it?"

"Elizabeth! It's not a boat, it's a ship!" Rosie exclaimed excitedly, as if she were the adult and Elizabeth was the child.

"You're right," Elizabeth smirked, but looked back up at Titanic with cold disdain. "I still don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't looks any bigger than the Mauretania."

A valet opened the door on the other side of the car for Clayton King, the twenty-nine year old heir to the King family's Pittsburgh steel business and fortune. Clayton is tall, arrogant, rich beyond meaning, and handsome with brunette hair, and dark brown eyes that appeared to be almost black in color. Clayton had a calculating demeanor that he constantly hid behind a mask of fake courtesy.

"You can blase about some things, Elizabeth, but not about Titanic!" Clayton exclaimed. "It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania- and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe, even Turkish baths!"

Clayton then turned and greeted Elizabeth's guardian and Nicholas and Rosie's mother, Lady Margaret Ashford, who descended from the door behind him. Lady Ashford was in her late thirties to early forties; she had dark auburn hair and with a very sophisticated appearance, was a society empress, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families who married into British high society. Recently divorced, she ruled her houshold with a gentle but firm iron fist, unlike her former husband.

"She can be much too hard to impress, Margaret." Clayton said jokingly, making her slightly chuckle. Looking down at a puddle, he says, "Watch your step."

Lady Ashford, who was walking beside Clayton, stared at the leviathan of a ship.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." Lady Ashford remarked, earning Clayton's attention.

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship!" Clayton exclaimed with the pride of a host providing a special experience. Lady Ashford continued to walk beside Clayton and behind them, Elizabeth was walking with the children, without looking at anything in particular and not really paying attention to whatever her guardian and _fiancee_ were talking about.

Behind them were Lady Ashford and Elizabeth's maids, and other servants along with Clayton's personal valet and righthand man, Warner, who looked like an impassive, dour undertaker at best and as a guardian dog at his worst. Elizabeth had never liked him and she was glad that she almost never made contact with the man,; as the servants arranged the luggage, there was a calling from behind them, one of the White Star Workers scurried towards them, looking desperate and tired with all the last minute loading.

"Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way-"

Clayton rolled his eyes and nonchalantly handed the man five pounds and the worker's eyes dilated and grew big; five pounds were a big tip on those days.

"I put my faith in you good sir," Clayton pointed at Warner and said, "See my man."

The White Star worker nodded and said 'thank you repeatedly'. "Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir." Clayton smirked as he turned back around to face the ship. He never tired of the effect of money on the unwashed masses.

As Warner arranged their belongings, Elizabeth leads Nicholas and Rosie, and followed Clayton and her guardian. Clayton breezes on, leaving the minions to scramble. He quickly checks his pocket watch and said, "We'd better hurry. This way, everyone." He pointed towards one of the wooden ramps, guiding them out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon loaded down with two tons of wooden cases, for Titanic's first class gangway. Elizabeth looked up at the Titanic one last time as if it were a great, looming iron wall. Clayton looks at Elizabeth and motioned her forward as they entered the Double D Deck doors, feeling a sense of dread coming over her. Clayton moved his hand and brought it to rest possessively over Elizabeth's arm. He escorted her and the Ashford family into the ship.

To everyone else, Titanic was the ship of dreams. To Elizabeth, it was a slave ship taking her to America in chains. Outwardly, Elizabeth was everything a well brought up girl should be. She was the perfect English Rose. But on the inside, she was screaming.

* * *

><p>During his stay with Quentin, Loki grew to like the young Brit. He was like Thor, only Quentin actually used his head before rushing into things. He was self-possessed and surefooted, having lived on his own since he was fifteen. However, one of the few flaws that Loki really disliked about Quentin, was that he gambled. And he gambled with money he did or didn't have. Which led he and Loki to their current predicament. You see, Quentin had to go to Southhampton to pay off some debts that were his late parents, to his late father's boss. What was left of the money, Quentin took Loki to one of the local pubs near the docks where Titanic was still residing for take off. Both men were amazed by the sheer size of the ocean liner; many thoughts entered their heads. To Quentin, it showed the possibilty of his dream to go to America and become a famous artist like Monet or Cassat. But to Loki, Titanic was the living proof of how far the transition of discovery and wealth from the former primal days of the mortals. When they entered the pub, Quentin's eyes lingered to the corner table where two men were playing poker. He tried to stay away, but the sight of the game brought him closer and closer to the table, as if it were a calling siren.<p>

So here they now were. Both Loki and Quentin playing poker with the two other men. Loki and Quentin glanced at the other two, Sven and Olaf, arguing in Swedish. To say the obvious, Loki was still irked by Quentin's moment of weakness. He had entirely betted all of what was left of their money in the game. However, seeing that the Midgardian game was similar to the ones that he, Thor, and the Warriors Three had played when they were younger, Loki was able to play a few tricks up his sleeve to "help" him win the game.

"Idiot!" Loki heard and understood what the man, Sven, say to Olaf. "You stupid fishhead. I can't believe you bet our tickets."

"You lost our money! I'm just trying to get it back." Olaf snapped. "Now shut up and take a card from the deck."

Passing cards at each other and staring at the other two young men in front of them, Quentin smirked and tauntingly said, "Hit me again, Sven." Sven handed a card to Quentin who took it and slipped it into his hand.

They all were looking at each other but their expressions betrayed nothing. Loki moved in his chair as he closed his eyes and sighed after he refused a card; in the middle of the table there were bills and coins from four different countries denoting that the game had been going on for a while. Sitting on top of the money were two 3rd Class tickets for RMS Titanic. On the distance the Titanic's whistle blows again giving the final warning to those who hadn't boarded yet. Final Warning.

Quentin sighed and looked at all the men on the table and says, "The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change." after that Loki puts his cards down and so did the Swedes while Quentin held his cards close.

"Let's see..." Quentin said looking at Loki's hand, "Loki's got nothing. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh... two pairs... mmmm..." As he made a short pause, Quentin turned to Loki and said, "I'm sorry, Loki."

Loki clenched his fist as he felt his temper rise. "Excuse me? All you can say is sorry when you have lost all of our money and now-"

"I'm saying sorry because you're not gonna see your mother for a long time," Quentin threw his cards down on the table showing a full house, grinning. "Because you're going to America! Full ouse boys!" Loki stared at the cards in surprise. _America? __I'm going to America?_ No- he couldn't be. That wasn't part of his plan to get back to Asgard! Loki watched as the table exploed into a shouting of several languages and in all the chaos, Quentin took the money and the tickets.

He smirked at Sven and Olaf."Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and...my friend and I are going to-" He looked at a shellshocked Loki, who couldn't contain his excitement and yelled, "To America!"

Olaf lifted up his fist, pulling and holding onto Loki's collar. The Norse god, thinking he was going to be hit closed his eyes for the pain that never came; Instead, Olaf punched Sven, who flew backwards and fell onto the floor, meanwhile Quentin was dancing around. He kissed the tickets, and yelled, "I'm going America... to the land of the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! I'm finally going to be an artist! Why aren't you cheering?"

"You can't serious!" Loki hissed. "We- I can't go. I need to stay here-"

"And wait for nothing to happen?" Quentin. "Besides I can't leave here- you'll ending being somebody's punching bag! We're going to America! On the Titanic! We're riding in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty, my friend!"

Quentin kept on dancing with Loki still watching, until the voice coming from behind the counter called their attention, the bar owner yelled at them, "No, mates. Titanic is going to America, in five minutes." Loki and Quentinnlooked at each other, "Oh shit! Come on, Loki!" grabbing their stuff they ran to the door.

Loki and Quentin, started running while carrying everything they owned in the world in two small duffel bags that were hanging on their shoulders, as they were sprinting towards the ship they passed right in the middle of the crowd that were buzzing right next to the terminal. They dodged piles of luggage and struggled as they moved through the group of people, coming right to the front of the crowd both men stared at the iron wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the port, _the Titanic was indeed huge_, Loki said to himself.

Quentin ran back and grabbed Loki by the arm, and they were once again sprinting towards the third class gangway at the E deck. They reached the bottom of the ramp just as an officer was detaching the ramp at the top, looking at the guard Quentin yelled, "Wait! We're passengers!"

Flushed and panting, he waved the tickets, The officer looked at them and asked, "Have you been through the inspection queue?"

Quentin looked cheerfully at the man, "Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans." He says pointing between Loki and him, "Both of us."

Loki stared at Quentin incredulousy. _Was that seriously the best lie he could come up with? _He mentally thought sarcastically. The officer seemed doubtful but nodded at them with a curt nodd, "Right, come aboard."

As Loki and Quentin came aboard, the guard glanced at the tickets, then passed Loki and Quentin through to another officer, who looked at the names on the tickets to enter them in the passenger list, looking down at the paper in his hand, "Gundersen. And... Gundersen."

He handed back the tickets, looking suspiciously at the two men; noticing that, Loki took charge, grabbed Quentin's arm and said, "Come on, Sven."

Having left the officers behind, Quentin and even Loki laughed in victory as they ran down the white-painted corridor grinning from ear to ear.

"We are the luckiest som of the bitches in in the world!" Steve said ad they ran towards the top of the ship to wave at the cheering crowd that had gathered to say goodbye; Loki silently was as Quentin yelled goodbyes to people that he didn't even know but at least for him that was part of the fun.

Then the ship started to move down the river and towards the sea, Loki touched Quentin's arm and told him to go inside so they can see their cabin.

At the third class berthing on the G-deck, Loki and Quentin were walking down a narrow corridor with doors lining both sides like a college dorm, there was around an air of complete confusion as people were arguing about luggage, belongings, and whatnot in several languages, or were wandering in confusion in the white labyrinth, they passed by emigrants studying the signs over the doors, and looking up the words using some sort of dictionaries.

They eventually found their cabin, it was a modest cubicle, painted white with four bunks and with exposed pipes overhead. There were two other men already there. Loki threw his bag on one of the bunks, while Quentin took the other.

The two other guys within the cabin looked confused and one of them asked in Swedish,

_"Where's Sven?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I may have sort of lied that Forever This Way is not like the movie- but it really isn't! Just in some parts. Anyway, hope you guys liked it and review plz!<strong>


	4. On the Edge

**Not much to say but a new chapter, and hopefully another one by this upcoming Friday. Enjoy:)**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p><em>April 10th, 1912<em>

_Titanic_

On the other side of the ship, was located the so-called _"Millionaire Suite". _It was spacious and comfortable having two bedrooms, a bath, a wardrobe room and a large sitting room, and not to mention other accommodations and the abundant furniture of various kinds made of expensive wood, the walls covered in wooden panels that had golden carvings as decorations.

A room service waiter was pouring champagne into a flute glass and handed it to Elizabeth who was looking through some paintings. There was a Monet of water lilies, a Van Gogh of cypresses and flowers, a Degas of dancers, and a few other abstract works. They were all unknown paintings and soon to be lost works. Elizabeth looked up and saw Nicholas and Rosie running out of the doorway and into the suite, bumping in the waiter and nearly bumping into a table.

"Nicholas and Rosie, do not run around the room!" Elizabeth ordered, and went back sorting through her paintings.

"God. Not those fingerpaintings!" Clayton was talking through the doorway to Elizabeth who was in the sitting room."You know they were certainly a waste of money."

Elizabeth remained paying complete attention to the paintings, "You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like being in a dream... there's truth without logic. What's his name again... ?" looking at one of the corners of the canvas " Oh, yes, Picasso."

Clayton went into the sitting room and stood beside Elizabeth.

"He'll never amount to a thing. He'll never be famous, trust me. At least they were cheap." he chuckled.

"Yes of course, darling." Elizabeth replied absentmindedly as she left the room to go to hers with one of the paintings. A porter then came in wheeling Clayton 's private safe into the room on a hand truck.

"Put that in the wardrobe." said Clayton.

Elizabeth entered her bedroom with the large Degas of the dancers . She set it on the dresser, near the canopy bed. Her maid, Trudy, was already in there, hanging up some of Elizabeth's clothes. Trudy took in the the smell of the air and sighed deeply."'It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first-"

Clayton appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. His eyes went toward Elizabeth, primal and filled with lust.

"And when _I_ crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll _still_ be the first."

Trudy blushed at the innuendo and said, "Excuse me, miss."

She edged around Clayton and made a quick exit. Clayton came up behind Elizabeth and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her neck. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and tried not pull away in disgust, no matter much she wanted to. It was an act of possession, not intimacy.

"The first and only. Forever," He said possessively.

Just to make him happy, Elizabeth looked at Clayton with a fake smile and pecked him on the cheek. She turned back around, Elizabeth's expression showed how bleak a prospect this was for her, now. Showed her her wanted future that had no except. Elizabeth was thankful then when Nicholas and Rosie came laughing merrily, and running into the room; however, Clayton found it annoying, and was more aggraved when the children bumped into them by accident.

"Do mind where you're going next time!" He snarled. Elizabeth glared at him and walked over to the children, coming to their defense.

"They're just children, Clayton!" She said. Nicholas glared at Clayton with the most disdain look in his eyes. Clayton sneered back

"Who need discipline and manners, and a sense of direction-"

"Now what is going on here?" A male voice boomed out. The four turned around, and Rosie squealed in delight.

"Papa!"

Lady Ashford's former husband, Sir Lord Richard Ashford, was a man in his forties with dark hair and eyes, and neatly combed mustache and slick-back hair. Lord Ashford was extremely rich and proud, and was not afraid to flaunt it in front of your face. He was a man that made sure he got everything he wanted, people obeyed him, and ruled his household with a firm, iron fist. The children ran to hug their father.

"We're so happy you're here!" The children said in unison.

"Hello darlings!" He laughed. "I'm so sorry that I didn't inform you that I was coming along, but I wanted to keep a suprise for you and your mother."

Knowing there was more to it but also wanted a reason to get a away from her fiance, Elizabeth walked over putting on a serene smile. "Sir Richard! It's wonderful to see you again."

"Elizabeth!" Lord Ashford exclaimed, taking her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "How lovely to see you and Clayton. My how beautiful you look, my dear! You always look more radiant each day."

Elizabeth chuckled, slightly embarassed. "Sir, you're flatterings are too much-"

"Richard?" After finally coming back from the deck, Margaret asked. Lord Ashford turned around and feigned a surprise look upon his face and faked a grin.

"Ah, Margaret!" He said, embracing his wife. Margaret cringed as he touched. Only Elizabeth noticed this interaction. It was quite a sad reality, really. The Ashfords used to have a loving marriage, but then Lord Ashford began an affair with a little actress, and everything came tumbling down. The only people who Elizabeth felt sorry for were the children and woman that she had considered as her mother.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lady Ashford said tightly.

"I wanted to see my wonderful family!"

"How very unlike you."

"Really Margaret, is that anyway to greet your husband? Well, former husband."

"Am I not being cordial enough?"

Sensing an argument about to happen, Elizabeth turned to the children and said, "Nicholas, Rosie. How would you like to go up on deck with me? I'm sure we can find more things to do up there instead."

The children nodded their heads and grabbed for Elizabeth's hand. Lady Ashford sent a look of gratitude towards Elizabeth, as the three left. Seeing he was also not wanted, Clayton silently left to go to the billiard room on the other side of first class. After that, Richard turned back to at his ex wife, this time with a harden glare.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><em>April 11th, 1912<em>

_Titanic_ stood silhouetted against a purple post-sunset sky. She was lit up like a floating palace, and her thousand portholes reflected in the calm harbor waters. The 150 foot tender Nomadic lie-to alongside, looking like a rowboat. The light of a Cherbourg harbor completed the postcard time later at the first class reception room, a number of prominent passengers could be seen, all of them dressed with the most expensive suits money could buy at the time; a broad-shouldered woman with an enormous feathered hat came up, carrying a suitcase in each hand, a spindly porter was running to catch up with her to take the bags.

"I wasn't about to wait all day for you, sonny. Take 'em the rest of the way if you think you can manage." She said to the porter.

At Cherbourg, a woman named Margret Brown boarded the ship, but to friends, she was called Molly. But in history, she would be called the Unsinkable Molly Brown. Her husband had struck gold someplace out west, and she was what the rich ladies usually called "new money". Molly was a tough talking straight shooter who dressed in fine clothes like all the other rich ladies, but she was someone that would never be one of them, not that she wanted to anyways.

By the next afternoon Titanic had made her final stop and was steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing more ahead of her but ocean.

* * *

><p><em>April 12th, 1912<em>

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history..." The managing director, Bruce Ismay exclaimed proudly. "...and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up."

Ismay sat at the table where also sitting was Lord Ashford, Clayton, Lady Ashford, Elizabeth and Molly Brown, all of them located at a sunny spot in the restaurant that was enclosed by high arched windows and transparent curtains that were beige in color and moved softly with the breeze that came from outside.

Mr. Thomas Andrews, of Harland and Wolf Shipbuilders, was rather uncomfortable as he was receiving too much attention, "Well, I may have put her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is," He said slapping the table, "Willed into solid reality."

Molly looked at the men around the table and smirked before asking, "Why're ships always being called _"she"_?"

Before she received an answer, the waiter arrived to take their respective orders, Elizabeth who had been silent all along looked into her bag and found a cigarette, after she lighted it, Lady Ashford stared at her.

"You know I don't like that, Elizabeth." She said tersely. She had been tense ever since the conversation she had with Lord Ashford. Clayton looked between Elizabeth and Lady Ashford.

"She knows." he said in a low tone while he took the cigarette from his fiancee's lips and stubbed it out.

Then Clayton proceeded to give his order to the waiter, "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce."

He then looked at Elizabeth, after the waiter walked away, "You like lamb, don't you sweetpea?" Elizabeth had no answer, she just gave him a saracastic smirk and sat there in silence; for her part, Molly was watching the interactions between Elizabeth, Clayton and Lady Ashford.

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Clayton?" She said staring at Clayton, not noticing the dirty look that Lord Ashford gave her, and then she turned her attention to the other gentlemen on the table, "Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? You, Bruce?" she asked with a knowing expression on her face.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety-" but before he could continue, Elizabeth interrupted him with one of her known clever comments.

"Quite an interesting assumption you have there. Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Elizabeth looked at the other men on the table with a very stoic face, Andrews chocked on his bread stick, trying to suppress his laughter, but he found himself unable to do so. Lady Ashford and Molly looked with amusement written on their faces.

Lord Ashford, however, just stared at his former ward, looking angry. "My God, Elizabeth, what's gotten into-"

Before Lord Ashford could try to chastise her in front of the others, Elizabeth simply stood up and walked away with nothing more than a whispered, "Excuse me."

Lord Ashford gave his ex wife a dirty look- thinking she had something to with this- and looked at the other people on the table still looking mortified, "I do apologize on her regard."

Molly looked at Clayton, "I like her. She's got spunk. She's a pistol, Clay, are you even sure you can handle her?"

Clayton was tense but tried to hide it under a mask of unconcern.

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on."

* * *

><p>Loki sat on a bench under the sun, watching life passing by along the deck and Quentin drawing in is sketchbook, his only valuable possession. With a black conté crayon Quentin drew quick lines giving them form and then some shadowing using fast but sure strokes. Loki looked up to see what he was drawing; an emigrant had his three year old daughter standing on the lower part of the rail, she was leaning back against her father's stomach, watching the seagulls while pointing at them. The sketch captured them perfectly, with great detail and managing to give some of the feelings of the moment to the paper itself; Loki knew that Quentin was talented, very talented, and could make money off of them and be famous if he wanted to. Loki never thought it possible that he would ever think that way for someone that he considered to be a friend. But then again, that was before Loki knew Quentin.<p>

A young Irish emigrant who was standing by the railings, watched as a crew member came by, walking three small dogs around the deck. One of them, a black bulldog was among the ugliest creatures on the planet he thought. "That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

Quentin looked up from his sketch, "That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things."

The Irish man looked down at Steve, "Like we could forget."

Quentin raised his hand, "I'm Quentin." the Irish man took the hand and shook it, "Name's Tommy O'Reilly." **(A.N. I just had to put Tommy in the story, favorite guy in the movie:))**

Quentin nodded and Loki just looked at the two men.

"This is my friend Loki." Quentin nodded at Tommy who shook Loki's hand.

"So why do they call you Loki?" Tommy asked. Quentin laughed and Loki scowled.

They continued joking until Loki glanced across the deck, at the second level railing of of the B-deck stood Elizabeth, dressed in a pastel green dress, staring off at nothing in particular and looking sort of distressed; Despite himself, Loki found himself unable to look away from the fair-haired woman. The deck felt like a valley that extended between them, and despite himself, Loki couldn't help but to think about what could bring such an air of desperation and sadness on someone like the woman standing up there? Such emotions didn't look right on her face. But Loki knew he couldn't do anything. He didn't even know the woman and she just stared down at the water. He shouldn't cared so much about what was causing a mortal such distress, but he just stared, as if he kept staring at her, the solution would come.

Loki watched the woman up on the other deck play with the lace sleeve on her dress. She looked at the sleeve with absentminded boredom, and looked back out at sea, and Loki couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful mortal, who looked as if she had a sad and very isolated life. Like the one that he lead himself.

Tommy tapped Quentin and they both looked at Loki who was still gazing at Elizabeth. Quentin and Tommy grinned at each other while they turned suddenly and saw Elizabeth turning to look at them, and looked right at Loki who got caught staring; he didn't looked away but the woman did only to look back again. Their eyes met across the space of the deck and felt as if they were standing just in front of each other.

Then, Loki saw a broad-shouldered tall man come up behind the woman and took her arm violently, as if he was trying to drag her inside; she jerked her arm away and argued, the woma stormed away and the man who she was arguing with went after her, both disappearing into the A-deck while Loki still looked at the place where the troubled looking woman was standing not so long before. He felt pity for her and resentment for the man, that treated roughly.

"Forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out of yer arse before you even get to be standing next to the likes o' her." Tommy said to Loki who was still gazing up to where Elizabeth had been standing. Loki finally came back to his senses, and looked back out across the main deck. _She's just a mortal._ He thought. _She has nothing to do with me. Besides, what good would it do if we ever came across each other?_

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

Elizabeth sat surrounded by people who were in a heated conversation. Clayton and Lord Ashford were laughing together, while on the other side Lady Ashford and a lady were talking non stop; it was not easy to hear what they were saying since all the noise got lost in the constant buzz of the restaurant becoming an annoying mixture of sounds in which you couldn't hear anything and no one could hear you either. Elizabeth was staring at her plate, barely listening to the inconsequential babble around her. She saw her whole life as if she'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches- always the same narrow-minded people, the same mindless chatter. She felt like she was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull her back, no one who cared- or even noticed.

Back inside her room, Elizabeth stood in the middle, staring at her reflection in a large vanity mirror. She just stood there and then with an anguished cry, she clawed at her throat, ripping off her garnet and onyx necklace, talking off her black satin gloves, and threw them across the room. Elizabeth moved within the room tearing her clothes off, heaving her in her white chemise and corset, and then pulling her hair out of it's contraptions and chignon, then she started to toss everything she could get her hands on too. Elizabeth threw everything off the dresser and most of the things flew clattering against the walls, some of them making a shattering noise and others simply fell with a blunt sound that echoed within the empty room. She threw a silver hand mirror against the vanity, breaking the small mirror, causing some pieces to fly around the place while the vanity was completely cracked; she stared at her broken reflection over the great mirror then diverted her attention towards the floor, bending down and getting a hold of one of the broken mirror pieces. Closing her fingers around it, Elizabeth held it with all the strength she could muste,r feeling as the piece of the mirror was digging into her hand, drawing a stream of blood that fell drop by drop on the carpeted floor; but if there was pain, then she couldn't really feel it.

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth turned to see Rosie, evident that she had woken up from all of the ruckus. Rosie looked at the destroyed room, and then at the dissheveled woman. "What happened Lizzie? Why're you crying? What's wrong?"

Such childhood innocence would never understand her pain. Elizabeth let out a sob and sprinted out of her room and across the B-deck looking disheveled, her blonde hair flying and she was crying. Her cheeks streaked with tears, but she was mostly angry and very furious, shaking with emotions she didn't really understand... Hatred, self-hatred, desperation. A walking couple watched her pass, shocked at the emotional display in public, but she didn't really cared. Didn't give a damn about what people thought about her right now. She was crumbling inside and she didn't wanted to be explaining herself to a pair of strangers about why was she in such a distressed state. It was not as if they cared either, so Elizabeth ran and ran, trying to keep her screams inside but the tears still streamed down.

At the same time, Loki was sitting on one of the wooden benches gazing at the stars that were glowing and tinkling on the dark sky, thinking about everything and nothing in particular at the same time. But mostly about finding away to get back to Asgard. It has already been four days and he still he didn't have his powers back. It was infuriating! How long was he going to stay here. No matter how much he liked Quentin and Tommy, he just wanted to go home. Loki could only hope that by when Titanic reaches America, his magic will come back and he would finally be able to call out for Heimdall. Hearing something, Loki turned his head as a blonde haired woman in a chemise ran up the stairs of the deck. It was the woman from earlier; they were the only two on the stern deck, except for one of the officials who was at the docking bridge.

Elizabeth didn't see Loki, who was practically being hidden by the shadows, and ran right past him.

Seeing how distressed the other one was, Loki found himself standing up and following the woman as she ran across the deserted deck.

Elizabeth let out an occasional sob, which she tried to suppress but to no avail, then she slammed against the base of the flagpole and remained motionless, just clinging onto it panting, as she stared down at the black water. Slowly, she started to climb over the railing, moving clumsily on it and methodically, she turned her body and so that her back was in the direction to the railing, facing out towards the black ocean, down below the massive propellers where they were churning the black water into white foam.

Elizabeth stood there staring down at the water, then she leaned out moving a little too much towards the front, her arms stretching as she continued looking down at the whirlpool below her, her flaxen hair being moved by the wind generating by the ship's movement and the only sound was the water below.

"Don't do it." She heard a voice call on from her direction. Elizabeth turned her head looking straight onto Loki's face.

"Stay back! Don't you dare to come any closer!" Elizabeth yelled and then Loki saw tear tracks on her cheeks in the faint glow that was coming from some of the lights on the deck.

_Please tell me she's not this foolish to do this._ Loki mentally thought to himself

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in." Loki offered, while extending his right arm.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it! I'll let go." Loki looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "No you won't."

Elizabeth looked at the green eyed man with doubt on his face.

"What do you mean I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." She barked at the stranger who as interfering between her schedule with death.

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand."

Elizabeth was confused and the tears were making her vision blurry, so she wiped them with one hand almost losing her balance.

"You're distracting me. Go away." Elizabeth said to the stranger.

"I can't. I'm involved now. I'd be an idiot bloke if I let some foolosh woman like you to do this to herself."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Elizabeth snapped, but shuddered as she realized she had just sounded like the others.

"And if you let go I'll have to jump in right after you." Loki couldn't believe what he was saying. Why sould he care if a mortal died? Why should he help her?

Elizabeth looked incredulously at the man, "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

Loki then shrugged off his jacket while looking up at the suicidal woman, "I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." Elizabeth looked down at the water once more, the fact of what she was about to do finally stuck in her mind. "How cold?" She asked, her voice making the question sound almost like a whisper.

Loki looked at her "Freezing. Perhaps. a couple degrees over. Have you ever been to Hell? In Norway, I mean?"

Elizabeth turned his head looking surprised, "What? No."

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around there. Once, when I was a child, my father took my brothers and I out sailing. I looked out into the waters, and I was leaning so far, that somone bumped into me and I fell in. The water was cold- I remember turning blue all over; it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain." It was all a lie of course, but Loki was hoping that it having the woman thinking. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm hoping you'll come back over the rail and not let me do this."

Elizabeth stared at the man, stunned. "You're bloody insane, you don't even know me! Why would you jump after me!"

"I've been told that I was insane, and I would jump after you because the guilt of having the chance to save you and not doing anything about it would simply kill me." He said while sliding one step closer, like moving up towards a spooked animal. "Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

Elizabeth stared at the man for a long time looking at his green eyes, staring at them as if they held the answer to every possible question in existence,

"Alright." She said while she started to turn her body around, one step at the time, carefully detaching one of her hands from the rail to hold onto the other side while she rotated her feet, Loki reached up and held Elizabeth's right arm.

"My name is Loki Martinsson," Loki looked at Elizabeth's face.

"Loki?" Elizabeth asked. "As in the Norse god, Loki?"

"You could say that," Loki said. "And your name, miss?"

"Elizabeth Bradshaw," Elizabeth replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bradshaw." Loki brought Elizabeth's hand to his face, and kissed it gently.

Elizabeth let out a small laugh and said, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Martinsson." Elizabeth started to climb up and vertigo made itself present, as she started to climb up to go back into the safety of the ship. Her shoe caught the thin skirt of her chemise, and slipped as she felt himself falling down. She let out a piercing shriek, while Loki was gripping one of his hands while Elizabeth was holding onto one of the sides of the rail with her free hand.

At the docking bridge, screams could be heard so the officer stationed there on guard went on alert.

"I've got you. I won't let go." Loki tried to reassure Elizabeth, holding her hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Elizabeth tried to get some kind of foothold on the rails while Loki tried to lift his thin body over the railing. Elizabeth was unable to get any footing on any of the rails in her evening shoes since the sole was too smooth for that which caused her to slip back and to scream once more.

Loki managed to pull Elizabeth up, and they fell together onto the deck in a tangled mess, spinning in such a way that Loki ended up on top of Elizabeth.

The guard appeared all of the sudden and yelled, "Here, what's all this?"

the guard moved quickly and pulled Loki off Elizabeth, the woman looking distressed while she lied on the deck; the officer looked at Loki, noticing that he had his jacket off, and the first class woman was clearly in distress, and started drawing conclusions; two more officers appeared on the deck to join them.

"You, stand back! Don't move an inch!" the first guard yelled to Loki while pointing him, then turned to face the other two officers. "Fetch our superior."

A few minutes later, Loki was being held down by one of the superior officers, who was the closest thing to a cop on board; he was handcuffing Loki when Clayton came to the scene and was right in front of the Norse god, looking furious. He had rushed to the deck with Lord Ashford and Warner right behind him, and none of them had coats over their black tie evening suits. One of the officers was having a drink and looked over at Elizabeth who still looked spooked and offered the beverage to the distressed woman who was sitting on a bench nearby; she accepted the drink and looked over at Clayton who was then grabbing Loki by the collar.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?" Clayton snarled. "Look at me, you filthy bastard! What did you think you were doing?"

Elizabeth hurried up towards the screaming man to try to stop him from hurting Loki. "Clayton, stop! It was an accident."

Clayton slowly turned his head towards Elizabeth, _"An accident?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Really long, long chapter this time. Lol, plz review:) <strong>


	5. Seeing You and The Social Staircase

**It was suppose to be a little longer, but please enjoy this new chapter.:)**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>"It was... stupid really. I was just leaning over and I slipped." Elizabeth spoke slowly and nervously, stuttering with cold and the shock that was still lingering within her body while she looked at Loki. "I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers, and I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and had it not been for Mr. Martinsson, who here saved me, and he almost went over himself."<p>

Clayton didn't seemed to be convinced but still asked incredulously, " So you wanted to see the propellers?"

Behind her, one of Lord Ashford's friend, Col. Archibald Gracie, said while shaking his head, "Women and machinery just do not mix."

The superior officer turned towards Loki. "Was that the way of it?"

Elizabeth was begging him with her eyes not to say what really happened. Who knew what the consequences would be if it was to be known that Clayton Royce's fiance attempted to kill herself only to be saved by a third class passenger.

"Yes." said Loki, looking Clayton dead straight in the eyes. Loki then turned to look at Elizabeth a moment longer, realizing that even if they didn't even know each other, now they had a secret together.

"Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done!" Gracie said, while Loki was being freed from the cuffs.

Clayton got Elizabeth by the arm and they began moving, "Let's get you inside, you're freezing." Clayton took Elizabeth's hand and saw the cut, "My god dear, and you even got yourself hurt! Look at this cut."

Clayton and Lord Ashford stared at Elizabeth's wounded hand.

"It's nothing, at least I'm still in one piece." Elizabeth attempted a small smile.

"Are you you're alright then?" Lord Ashford asked.

"Certainly. Just a little scare, that's all."

Clayton nodded and started to walk away from the scene with Elizabeth in tow when a small cough coming from Gracie stopped him."Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?"

Clayton nodded and eyed at Warner. "Oh, right. Mr. Warner. A twenty should do it." That would've been the end of it had it not been for Elizabeth. She looked at Clayton and glared him in the eyes.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Elizabeth asked, sounding almost angry.

"My Bess is displeased. What to do?" he asked, looking annoyed, and turned back to Loki, who in his eyes, was nothing more than a third class street rat that looked like a thief and came from who knew where. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to entertain our group with your heroic tale?"

Loki stood at the same spot wondering why was he being invited to share a table with the rich people, if they all considered him to be less than a cockroach. Loki could help the small sneer forming his lips as he thought about what this mere mortal would do if he knew what the Norse god was and capable of.

"Sounds like a plan." Was all Loki could say.

Clayton nodded while he still held Elizabeth's arm possessively, "Good. It is settled then." Elizabeth, Clayton, Lord Ashford, and Gracie left the scene with Clayton's arm still around Elizabeth's. Loki continued to glare at the man's retreating form, but soften his gaze when Elizabeth turned her head to look at him one more time. Loki smiled a small smile and slightly bowed his head. Elizabeth slightly smiled in return before she looked away from him. When Warner was passing by Loki, he turned back around

"You'll may want to put that jack back on. It's quite nippy tonight." Warner pointed at the discarded article of clothing that wasbeside Loki. "Interesting that Ms. Bradshaw slipped so suddenly, ad that you still had time to take off your jacket, heh?"

Warner's expression was relaxed but his eyes were cold, then he turned and left Loki, who just stood at the same spot as the group walked away.

* * *

><p>After the whole ordeal had been forgotten and everyone was back to their respective cabins, Elizabeth was in her room getting undressed and attempted to get ready for bed. Suddenly, she saw Lady Ashford standing by the doorway and she jumped a little. She wasn't expecting her guardian to be around so late, her small body reflected in the cracked mirror as she walked towards her. When she stopped behind Elizabeth he looked down at the younger woman.<p>

"I know you've been feeling sort of melancholic, and I don't pretend to know why." and while looking at the mirror, Lady Ashford said, "And neither I am going to ask why the mirror is cracked."

Elizabeth looked away from Lady Ashford's gaze, suddenly feeling ashamed and clutched her wounded hand. From behind her back, Lady Ashford grabbed a brush and began brushing her ward's hair. Lady Ashford smiled. "Do you remember when you were a little girl, and you always asked to brush your hair before you went to bed at night?"

"It was always relaxing to me." Elizabeth smiled fondly. "I remembered how I would beg you to do it almost every night."

Lady Ashford smiled and continued brushing Elizabeth's hair. "Are the children still awake?"

"They had already fallen asleep when you came back in." replied Lady Ashford. "Nicholas did try to keep himself and Rosie up so you would tell them a story. What was it that you were telling them this time?"

"The ones about King Arthur and his knights."

"Ah yes! Nicholas can never tire of those."

"Yes. I had to promise Rosie that I would tell more about the Norse myths because of it. She always loved those the best." Elizabeth smiled sadly and sighed. She felt immense guilt when she remembered that Rosie had witnessed her breakdown episode. "I'll have to make it up to her tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm." Lady Ashford continued her task. "And Clayton?"

"What about Clayton?"

"How have you two been together?"

"Fine perhaps. Nothing's changed. Why?"

"Just curious, my dear." Then, Lady Ashford set the brush back on the vanity set and looked at Elizabeth in the cracked mirror. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you are not happy with him.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She looked away from the mirror, but then glanced at it again.

"I can end it, if you wish. It was mainly Richard's ideal that you and Clayton were-"

"My Lady Ashford," Elizabeth began. "I thank you for your concern, but I'm alright. It's taking time for me to get used to this. I'm sure by the time we land in New York, I'll be more used to Clayton."

It was all a lie of course. Elizabeth couldn't stand Clayton Royce. He was an egotistical, conceited, chauvenistic, vile pig. But was Elizabeth going to tell Lady Ashford. No. Despite all of the things Clayton were, he was extremely rich. And Lady Ashford was a newly divorce woman- and the divorce baresly left her with a scrap of a penny. If Elizabeth married Clayton, then Lady Ashford and the children would be secure. Elizabeth continued to stare into Lady Ashford's face, hoping her guardian would take her word. Lady Ashford didn't seem to be convinced, but she didn't say anything. She kissed her ward's head, and when she neared the door to leave, Elizabeth remembered something, turned around and called out, "Lady Ashford?"

"Yes?" Lady Ashford turned around and asked.

"What was it that you and Lord Ashford discussed about a few days earlier-"

"You shouldn't have to worry yourself about that, Elizabeth. Goodnight." And so Lady Ashford shut the door behind her, leaving Elizabeth to stare at the door, wondering what could cause the woman she had called mother, to act so distant on such a matter.

* * *

><p><em>April 13, 1912<em>

The next day, Elizabeth walked under the sunlight dressed in a yellow and white dress, with the children. She moved swiftly across the deck and at some moments she closed her eyes and stopped by the railings just to feel the breeze through her long hair and the sun slowly warming her up. It was as if she hadn't felt the sun in years.

"What are we doing, Lizzie?" asked Nicholas.

"We, are going to go on an adventure of sorts." said Elizabeth as they stopped in front of the third class deck.

"Are we supposed to go down there?" Rosie asked, curious but uncertain of Elizabeth's intentions.

Elizabeth said nothing and unlatched the gate to go down into the third class deck. The men on the deck stopped what they were doing and stared at them, probably thinking they were lost or that they were there to simply rub on their faces the luxuries they had as first class passengers and make fun of the rat holes they were in. Rosie looked up frightfully at them and tightened her hold on Elizabeth's hand.

The young woman simply walked with each child holding her hand, in the social center of steerage life. It was very small in comparison to the opulence of the first class enormous spaces, but it was a very loud and lively place. There were mothers with babies and kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There were old women also yelling, men playing chess, and girls doing needlepoint and reading. There was even an upright piano and an old man could be seen playing it.

Loki was sitting with a five year old girl, telling her funny stories and Quentin was sketching them, when suddenly his eye caught something. Quentin stared at the door and Loki followed his friend's gaze to see Elizabeth and the children who were walking towards them. The activity in the room suddenly stopped and silence reigned. No one moved a muscle and every person stared at Elizabeth who immediately started to feel out of place. Some people looked at them with resentment, while others with awe and others just wondered what were rich folk like them were doing in the third class deck. Elizabeth saw Loki and gave him a little smile while walking straight to him. Loki stood and walked to meet Elizabeth halfway.

"Hello Mr. Martinsson." Elizabeth greeted while nodding to Quentin and Tommy, who were standing at the corner together. They were completely stunned, their eyes wide open and they seemed to have forgotten that blinking was important; they both were too perplexed by the unexpected visit, standing with their mouths hanging open while watching the interaction between their friend and the woman.

"Hello." Loki greeted back. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Elizabeth nodded and was about to say something else, when she felt a sharp tug on her skirt. Loki and Elizabeth looked down to see Rosie looking up at them impatiently.

"This is Rosie and Nicholas." Elizabeth said, a small smile tugging on her lips. Loki grinned slightly and got down on one knee to look at the children at their eye level. He took Rosie's small hand and kissed it, just like he did with Elizabeth's.

"It's a pleasure to make an aquaintance with such a lovely young lady-" Loki said and cut his gaze to Nicholas. "-and to a very fine gentleman."

This made Nicholas smile proudly and Rosie giggling in delight. Elizabeth smiled at the Loki and the children, until they locked eyes with each other.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ah- yes, of course. After you," said a very confused Loki after he stood up and could only motion his hand towards the exit and follow Elizabeth, Nicholas, and Rosie. Behind them, everyone had an eyebrow lifted and everything was left in a stunned silence.

Loki and Elizabeth walked side by side while Nicholas and Rosie walked in front of them, passing people who were reading and while others were talking and enjoying the sun. Others glanced curiously at the mismatched pair, and that made Elizabeth feel even more out of place, specially because hers and Nicholas and Rosie's clothes were too different from the other's that were around them. It was awkward but neither of them dared to say so.

"Mr. Martinsson, I-" the young woman began but was interrupted by the god.

"Loki, please." Elizabeth looked surprised but smiled. "All right, Loki it is then. May I ask why? It's such an uncommon name."

Loki hesitated to answer, until something came up. "I really don't know why. My mother insisted upon it perhaps, despite knowing who she would name her child after. It doesn't like any good luck, if you ask me."

They walked in silence, Elizabeth still stopped from time to time to feel the sun on her body. It was strange but she felt as if she needed to feel the warmth of the sun to remind her that she was still alive; they didn't even realize when they'd arrived to the first class deck. Elizabeth looked at the sky before she moved towards a rail and looking over at Nicholas and Rosie's way to make sure they still with them. Elizabeth then turned and faced the raven haired man.

"Loki... God, I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."

"Well that may be but still, here you are." Loki chuckled.

"Well yes, here I am." There was a pause between them. Elizabeth looked at her feet not knowing how to tell what she was about to say next. She looked at Loki's green eyes and sighed.

"I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for pulling me back. But for your discretion." Loki simply nodded.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth breathed deeply. "Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich girl. What does she knows about misery?"

Loki chuckled once more. Despite his current situation, that thought was far from his mind. "That's not what I was thinking. The sort of thing I was thinking was... What could have happened to hurt this woman so much thats he though he had no way out?"

Elizabeth seemed confused and uncomfortable at the same time. She looked to see if Nicholas and Rosie were listening, but saw they were too busy playing with the other first class children.

"I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber." Elizabeth moved her hands frantically while describing the whole scenario. "I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from _them_. And before I'd really though about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious."

Elizabeth put one hand on the rail while the other was being curled in a fist. " All I thought was 'I'll show them. They'll be sorry' and nothing more went through my mind at those moments, it was too much. I would be free."

Elizabeth seemed furious and Loki was paying attention. He never realized that someone could feel just as he did. He never would've guessed that someone like Elizabeth Bradshaw, who was given everything to her in life, would feel this way. But still, Loki wondered how much had Elizabeth's family done to her that she had been so broken and sad, that she had to go and try to take her life.

"Well yes, they'll be sorry and you of course, you'll be dead." Loki said shrugging.

The young woman thought for a moment and lowered her head in sheer defeat. "Oh God, I am such an utter fool."

Loki looked at Elizabeth and saw that it would be good if he tried to lighten the mood, but he knew that maybe some of the questions he would ask would only manage to make things go sour, so he decided against it.

"That man you were with. Are they one of them?"

"Clayton? He's indeed one of them I daresay."

"Is he your husband?" Loki asked after a long moment of silence.

"Not yet, thank goodness," Elizabeth mumbled as she lowered her head once more, and showed him her engagement ring with a big bright diamond over the silver band.

Loki's eyes widen at the ring. It was practically bigger than the ones that his mother or the goddess Freya. "That's quite a ring! You would have gone straight to the bottom." They laughed together, some of the passing people scowled at Loki, who they knew was clearly not a first class passenger and did not belonged on that deck. But Elizabeth just glared at those who were scowling.

"I had just assumed that because of- well..."

"Nicholas and Rosie? Oh no!" Elizabeth shook her head. "They're more of like siblings. They're Lord and Lady Ashford's children. They haven't been taking their parent's divorce so well, so they've been stuck with me for most of the time. I really don't mind, I adore them."

"And what are you of the Ashfords, then?" Loki asked. "Since clearly your name is Bradshaw."

"My mother and Lady Ashford were friends," explained Elizabeth. Practically like sisters. You see, my parents died in a boating when I was a little girl. And since there were no other relatives to have me, Lady Ashford took me in and raised me as if I were her own."

"Lady Ashford isn't like the others. And I'm great indebted to her. She and the children are the reason why I'll marry Clayton."

"So you basically feel like you're stuck with this arrangement that you can't get off from because of those you care about? But you're not happy?"

"Yes..." Elizabeth nodded animatedl., "Yes, exactly!"

"So don't marry him." Loki shrugged.

"If only things were that simple." Elizabeth sighed in defeat staring off at the sea. The Norse god looked down at Elizabeth.

"It is that simple." Was his simple reply. Elizabeth turned her head so that her eyes were lined up with Loki's. She was amazed by how intent and brilliant his shades of green were. As if they pierced through very being. Then Elizabeth shook her head suddenly to escape from her reverie.

"Loki... Don't judge me until you've seen my world." She said sounding uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I will tonight."

Looking for another topic, any other topic, before things got too awkward, Elizabeth looked back and called for Rosie and Nicholas to come back. The children came quickly and said, "I'm bored!"

"Isn't there something else we can do?" Rosie pleaded.

"No, I'm afraid not. You'll have to go in soon."

"What about a story? You owe us one."

Elizabeth looked Loki, and the back at Nicholas and Rosie with a sigh. "What would you like to hear?"

Nicholas grinned. "I wanna hear the ones about Loki! Those are the really cool ones."

Both Elizabeth and Loki laughed. He couldn't help it, but Loki felt a little smugged by the boy's statement. He had thought that Nicholas would've been more interested in the tales about Thor instead of the old trickster god.

"Alright," Elizabeth said, walking over to sit on one the outside lounging chair. Rosie came forward to sit on her lap, Nicholas at the end of the chair. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"The one about Sleipnir!" Nicholas exclaimed.

Loki stifled a laugh and Rosie glared at her older brother. "That one is completely disgusting!"

And immature. Loki thought. He remembered that incident when he fathered Sleipnir. He was sixteen. Like any teenager, he was reckless and looking for a good time. He doesn't really remembered why he did that anymore, but after a few months after the incident, he found himself pregnant with the eight-legged horse. How he remembered how Thor would never let it go.

"I promised I'll tell something you want next." Elizabeth assured Rosie.

"Alright. According to Norse mythology, the wall that enclosed Asgard was destroyed during a war between the Vanir and the Aesir, leaving the gods vulnerable to an attack by the giants. Thor, the Giant-Slayer, was away from Asgard slaying giants in the north, when a hrimthurs disguised as a human stonemason appeared, offering to rebuild the wall all around Asgard in exchange for the sun, the moon, and fair Freyja. The gods agreed, thinking that it would be good, since part of the wall was crumbling, and also believing the giant would never be able to complete it in the agreed upon six month time frame. The giant asked one thing: the use of his gray stallion, Svadilfari.

Loki quickly agreed before any of the other gods could reply. The work began. Using the stallion, the giant began building the wall, and was well on his way to receiving the sun, the moon, and Freyja. The gods, seeing this, became furious at Loki, and said if they lost the sun, the moon, and Freyja, they would torture Loki eternally-"

Loki cringed at the memory. It didn't happen that way, but it did happen later on when he in his late twenties. Elizabeth noticed Loki's discomfort and gave him a look that said if he was alright. Loki gave her a small smile and nodded for her to go on.

"What happened next, then?" He asked.

Elizabeth clucked her tongue in thought. "Well, as Svadilfari was dragging the final brick to complete the wall back to Asgard, Loki transformed into a beautiful white mare, and led the stallion away, angering the giant. When the giant began tearing down the wall, Thor appeared and smashed the giant on the head with his hammer, Mjollnir.

Loki later gave birth to Sleipnir, the eight-legged steed of Odin, the offspring of the gray stallion Svadilfari and Loki when "he" was the beautiful white mare. Loki returned to Asgard and gave the eight-legged gray colt to Odin, telling him that the horse was the swiftest on earth, and could bear Odin over sea, through the air, and to and from the land of the dead. And ass was promised, Sleipnir never failed his new master."

The children giggled, making the two adults smile. He never thought possible that a child's bliss and innocence could make the God of Lies and Mischief feel this way. At peace. Loki hadn't felt that way in years. He listened silently as Elizabeth told Rosie's story, the Greek love story of Psyche and Cupid. Even after Elizabeth was done with the story, Loki actually started telling one his stories. The ones the mortals never heard. Elizabeth, Nicholas, and Rosie listened intently and amazement. After he was done, and Nicholas and Rosie found some other first class children to play with, Elizabeth and Loki found themselves alone together. Loki looked at the woman standing in front of him, the blonde hair over her shoulders floating on the wind, the deep eyes that revealed a curious and very brave soul that was trapped and broken. But some glimpses of the true Elizabeth could be seen in each glance, and Loki knew that if Elizabeth was given the chance, she could at least try and look for new horizons, she could even find her true calling instead of being dying slowly in a circle of endless nightmares disguised as high class dances and diners. Elizabeth looked out into the sea with an absentminded stare, then looked away to see Loki looking at her.

"What?"

"I can see why you care for them so much. They truly do love you." Loki said. "And, I realized two things about you."

"And what's that?"

"You see people."

Elizabeth grinned and blushed. "So do you."

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps."

"And what was the second thing?"

Loki's grin grew bigger as he said, "And you wouldn't have jumped.

* * *

><p>In the reception room, Mr. Ismay and the ship's captain, Edward Smith, were sharing a table having lunch. They watched people coming in and out from the greatly illuminated room, talking mostly about the ship and politics.<p>

"So you've not lit the last four boilers then?" Ismay asked.

Captain Smith looked up from his cup of tea. "No, but we're making excellent time."

Ismay pursed his lips and seemed to be impatient. "Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic, let them marvel at her speed too. We must give them something new to print and the maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines!" the Captain nodded.

"I prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in." The Captain said. Ismay sighed in exasperation.

"Of course, I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best, but what a glorious end to your last crossing if we get into New York Tuesday night and surprise them all." Ismay moved his hand on the air absentmindedly. "Retire with a bang, eh?"

Smith remained silent but could only just nod as if considering it a good idea to push the ship to the limit.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by with Elizabeth and Loki and the children, just walking around the ship, no class differences just two people having a good time. The sunset drew near painting the sky with an orange light; Loki and Elizabeth were simply standing at the A-deck rail aft, shoulder to shoulder looking at the distance and how the sky seemed to become one with the ocean; all they could hear was the wind, a silent moment... just the two of them, the other people that were wandering around the deck were nonexistent for them, it was simply perfect.<p>

"So what about you, Mr. Martinsson?" Elizabeth looked smiling at the taller man. "What is it that you would like to do?"

"I can't really say. Perhaps I'll find something worthwhile in America. Other than that, I'm not sure what else."

"Perhaps maybe when this is all over, maybe we could keep in touch." Elizabeth mused, staring out at sea. "Even when I become an old, frumpy wife."

Loki smirked ruefully. "I would like that."

Loki immediately regretted saying that, knowing that such a thing was impossible. By the time they reached America, he and Elizabeth would go on their seperate ways. Elizabeth will travel on to Pittsburgh and marry Clayton, and Loki will regain his magic and return home. They would never see each other again. It was funny, Loki never felt guilty when he lied to someone. Especially when it came to lying to a woman. Then... something changed.

"Mother!" Nicholas and Rosie called out. Surprised, Loki and Elizabeth turned around and saw the children running to their mother and her group made up of the Countess of Rothes and Molly Brown. Unbeknownest to them, the women had been watching them the whole time.

"Lady Asford, may I introduce Loki Martinsson."

Lady Ashford stared at the green eyed man. "Mr. Martinsson."

Loki nodded, while Elizabeth continued with the introduction.

"He tells one of the most amazing stories, Mama!" Nicholas said excitedly. "Almost as good as Lizzie does."

"Nicholas!" Elizabeth and Lady Ashford chatised the young boy. Loki just grinned.

"Well, Loki, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Molly smirked. They all nearly jumped as one of the crewmen with a burgle made the meal call right behind them.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly asked, trying to lighten the mood. Elizabeth laughed

"Shall we go dress, madam?" Elizabeth asked Lady Ashford. She stood beside her guardian and the chilrdren, who nodded and began walking. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and whispered, "See you at dinner, Loki."

As they walked away, Molly stood beside Loki. "Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

Loki was about to say something, but refrained himself from doing so. _Remember, you're just a some street urchin that doesn't know **their** way._ Instead, Loki looked at her clearly confused, "Not really."

Molly nearly rolled her eyes, but refrained herself because it was just too much, "Well, you're about to go into the snakepit. I hope you're ready. What are you planning to wear?"

Loki looked down at his clothes then back up at her; he really didn't have much choice in his clothing, and then Molly did rolled her eyes sighing.

"I figured." She said, smirking at Loki after a moment. "You are coming with me boy, and no buts."

In her room men suits, jackets and formal wear were strewn all over the place, Molly was definitely having fun. Loki was dressed in a very expensive looking suit and Molly was tying his bow tie while he stared at his reflection on the mirror.

"My husband still can't tie one of these damn things after twenty years." she said while giving the finishing touches to the bow tie. "There you go."

She then picked a blazer from the bed and handed it to him. While Loki was putting the last piece of clothing on, Molly began to pick up some of the stuff off the bed, "My, my, my... you shine up like a new penny." She said smirking as the young man standing in front of the mirror barely recognizing his reflection. Molly stood behind him and patted Loki's shoulder, "We were lucky I always have more than one size of clothes for my husband."

* * *

><p>Loki walked at a slow pace along the deck, feeling very different in his borrowed white-tie outfit. As he arrived at the reception room a steward bowed his head and opened the door to Loki. "Good evening, sir." Loki, knowing that from that moment on he had to play a different role, nodded with a certain degree of disdain not giving the steward a second look, as any other rich person had done so in front of him so many times before on this ship.<p>

He walked along the place, his breath was literally taken away by the splendor before him, overhead was an enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center, right in the middle of the huge hall was located the grand staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time, made with the finest woods and decorated with fine carvings, on the side of the staircase two huge pillars were displayed at the beginning of the steps the smooth material they were made off reflected the light coming from the chandelier, in the middle of the structure where the stairway was divided to go on two different directions a clock was located, two carved women were on each side of the clock.

After standing in awe for a long time, Loki noticed the people, the women in their floor length dresses, elaborated hairstyles and abundant jewelry while the gentlemen were in evening dress for Loki it truly was as if every man in the room was in some sort of uniform, standing with one hand at the small of their backs while talking quietly, Loki walked slowly taking the sight in, several men nodded at him in greeting, he nodded back.

Clayton came down the stairs, Lord Ashford and Lady Ashford walking beside him, both men dressed in equally fine and expensive suits and woman in a floor lengthed gown, both walking right past Loki neither one recognizing him. Clayton nodded at him as one gentleman usually did to another. Loki surely was amused by the fact that anyone only had to change clothes and pretend to be rich-or a god no less!- to fit in with these people and no one would really notice, they didn't really looked one to another they only cared about the amount of money you held into your banking account.

Loki made an inside joke about it feeling quite amused, but then his breath was caught in his throat. Because just behind Clayton and the former Ashfords, on the stairs was Elizabeth, a vision in navy blue and black, reaching to the floor. Her long hair was in an elaborate style, with silver headband, allowing her shining eyes to look even more intense and gentle.

Loki was hypnotized by the extremely beautiful woman that was approaching him.

Then, he proceeded to imitate the young socialite he had been seeing all around the place since he arrived, firm stance, hand behind his back, then their eyes locked on each other. Elizabeth extended her black gloved hand and Loki took it with care, kissing the back of Elizabeth's fingers; the blonde haired woman flushed red and smiled, finding herself unable to take his eyes off this man that she had only met last night and gotten to know today.

"You look very beautiful this evening. I must admit that some of the women here will be jealous." They smiled at each other lost in their little world, but then Elizabeth remembered they weren't alone and called for her fiancee.

"Clay? Darling, surely you remember Mr. Martinsson." Clayton, who was distracted, moved his head towards Elizabeth's voice in a sudden move.

"Martinsson! My god, I didn't recognize you." He said looking intensely at the Norse god as if he was studying him. "Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman."

Lord Ashford and Clayton just stared at Loki. Even in fine clothes, they considered him to be nothing more than another simpleton pretending to be rich for a moment.

At another part of the reception room, the small group walked to dinner and found Molly on the way; she was dressed in a beaded dress, her hair tied in a bun and black gloves on her hands. She grinned when she saw Loki, walking next to him speaking in a very low tone, "Did something happen when you arrived? Someone noticed?"

Loki moved his head.

"You just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up and they'll never notice." Molly laughed. "Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club." she said as they entered yet into another hall. "So, care to escort two ladies in?"

Loki took both arms of Elizabeth and Molly, and lead them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed and review please:)<strong>


	6. Seeing You and The Social Staircase pt2

**I'll try to update as soon as I can next time, but hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and plz review, because you're also what helps me keep this going;)It was suppose to be a little longer, but please enjoy this new chapter. Also, I tried to keep Loki into character in this chapter, but I'm sure if I succeeded.**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>When Molly left them alone, Elizabeth leaned closer to Loki and started to point the most noticeable people around them.<p>

"There's the Countess of Rothes." She pointed to their left. "And that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship." Then she pointed to Astor's side, "His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it?" Elizabeth snorted while covering his mouth. "Quite the scandal. I'have met them before one night in London, and they're actually quite charming."

Then she turned and nodded towards another couple, "And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals." Elizabeth said and noticed how Clayton and Lord Ashford were having a conversation with Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Colonel Gracie.

Elizabeth turned Loki around to show him another couple, who like all the others around them were dressed in fine clothes."And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course."

Clayton meanwhile, was receiving praise from some of the gentlemen that were around him who were looking at Elizabeth like as if she was an expensive object.

"Royce, he is splendid." Sir Cosmo said.

"Thank you." Clayton nodded with fake modesty, beside him stood Lord Ashford with a proud stance.

"Clayton's a lucky man! Gracie said. "I know him well, and it can only be luck."

Lady Ashford, who had overheard the conversation while speaking to Molly and the Countess, rolled her and said sarcastically, "How can you say that, Colonel? Clayton Royce is a great catch."

The men didn't comprehend her sarcasm, but if they did, they really care. Lord Ashford stepped forward, "It was luck on both sides I daresay." The men laughed, and their entourage moved towards the dining saloon. Elizabeth and Loki ran into Astor who was going through the crystal ornate double doors,

"J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Loki Martinsson." Elizabeth presented Loki.

Astor shook Loki's hand firmly, "Good to meet you Mr. Martinsson. Are you of the Boston Martinssons?"

Loki looked at the man in the eyes with before giving his answer. "No sir, the Vårdnäs Martinssons, actually."

"Ah yes." Astor nodded, though not really knowing what the god meant.

Then after what for Loki seemed to have taken an eternity of greeting and nodding at fake people who in another economical condition would probably be at each other's throats, they finally entered at the dining room. It looked like the ballroom in the palace of Asagard, completely lit by a constellation of chandeliers that made the place look as if light and crystals were raining down on them, the whole place was filled with elegantly dressed people and beautiful music from a small orchestra, fine curtains all around the room and fine vases with exotic flowers on each table gave the finishing touches.

Loki and Elizabeth moved slowly across the room to their table, while Clayton, Lord Ashford, and Lady Ashford walked right beside them in complete silence. Though it was never a trait that was attribute to him, he must have been nervous but he never faltered. They all assumed that Loki was one of them... a young captain of industry perhaps... New money, obviously, but still a member of the club. Lord Ashford of course, could always be counted upon...

* * *

><p>"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Martinsson. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Lord Ashford said casually while staring at the god, who was sitting opposite to Elizabeth, who was flanked by Clayton, Lady Ashford, and Thomas Andrews. Also at their table were Molly, Ismay, Colonel Gracie, the Countess, Guggenheim, Madame Aubert and the Astors.<p>

"The best I've seen, sir. Hardly any rats." Loki answered, earning a smile from Elizabeth.

"Mr. Martinsson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancee last night." Clayton looked at Loki with the normal amount of disdain he had always given to the artist, people who sat with them at the table began talking between them in a low tone about how unappropriated was to bring a 'street rat' among them. If only they knew who Loki Martinsson really was.

Meanwhile the waiter who was standing at Loki's side asked, "How do you take your caviar, sir?"

Every person at the table stopped what they were doing to stare at the man, as if they were eager for him to make a fool of himself. Loki smirked and simply shrugged at the waiter.

"No caviar for me, thank you." Then he looked at Clayton. "Never did like it much." Then, Loki looked at Elizabeth with a blank face and the young woman smiled.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Martinsson?" Elizabeth looked at Lord Ashford after he finished making his question.

"I used to live in Stockholm before came to London. And now, it seem my address is now the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on god's good humor, I have everything I need, air in my lungs; some days ago I was walking through Whitechapel and living in a small apartment, and now I am sharing a table with some of the finest people in the world."

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Lord Ashford asked.

"Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always one for adventure. And I guess it passed along me. He looked at the people around the table and then continued his short speech. "You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt with next. See, I left my home when I was fifteen, and I've been on my own since. Something like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

Lady Ashford and Molly raised their glasses in a salute. "Well said, Loki."

"Here, here!" Gracie exclaimed. Elzabeth raised her glass as well, looking at Loki.

"To making it count." Elizabeth said, grinning. Lord Ashford who was clearly annoyed at Loki tried to bring up some other things to bring Loki down.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Martinsson?"

Loki looked at Lord Ashford once again. The man looked composed but his eyes told another story, there was some sort of resentment in them and all of it was aimed at the god.

"I won my ticket on Titanic here in by my friend Quentin's lucky hand at poker." He said while glancing briefly at Elizabeth. "An idiotic, but very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck." Gracie said.

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie." Clayton affirmed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took a sip from her champaigne glass

Then, Elizabeth noticed that Thomas Andrews, who was sitting next to her was writing in a small notebook, completely ignoring the conversation. "Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in that little book."

Andrews looked as if he was startled. "Looking over some details about the ship Ms. Bradshaw, nothing more."

Elizabeth looked closer at the small notebook ,reading a short note about increasing the number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3." Elizabeth smiled.

"Sir you are always with the head in your work, aren't you?" Andrews smiled sheepishly.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?" Ismay said, "All three million of them."

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly." Elizabeth said, smiling at the man.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." said Mr. Andrews, while looking longingly at the young woman. No one else aside from Molly and Lady Ashford seemed to notice that Andrews had fallen under Elizabeth's spell.

* * *

><p>After the dessert had been served waiter arrived with cigars on a wheeled cart, Molly getting a little tipsy and telling stories, the men started clipping the ends of their cigars and lighting them.<p>

Elizabeth moved closer to Loki. "Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room."

Gracie stood from the table adjusting his bow tie, "Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

Elizabeth shook her head and looked at Loki once more and whispered. "Now they'll retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." Loki almost laughed out loud by that statement, Gracie looked down at the artist, "Joining us, Martinsson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

Loki looked at the man after he made the offering. He actually truly wanted to stay, but he knew he wouldn't be permitted to do so, "No thanks. I'm heading back."

Victor looked at him, "Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you." Clayton paused, "Good of you to come." Then Clayton and the rest of the gentlemen started to walk away. Loki stood in front of Elizabeth.

"Loki, must you go?" She asked."

"I'm afraid so." He smirked while leaning over, he took Elizabeth's hand and then he slipped a tiny folded note into her palm after once more kissing Elizabeth's fingers and left. Elizabeth opened the note discreetly, below table level, reading in Steve's neat letters:_** "Make it count. Meet me at the clock".**_

Walking down the reception's hall foyer, Elizabeth arrived at the staircase, finding Loki at the landing above, overhead was the enormous crystal dome. Loki was studying the ornate clock and its carved figures. Feeling that there was someone approaching, Loki turned and saw Elizabeth behind him smiling. Loki smiled in return and offered a hand to the walking man.

"Would you like to go to a real party?" He asked smirking.

* * *

><p>At the third class general room, there was laughter and music. People danced while listening to the melodies produced by an improvised band that was gathered near the upright piano, honking out lively stomping music on fiddle, accordion, violin and tambourine. In every corner of the room there were people dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, even brawling! Tommy handed a pint of beer to Elizabeth while Loki was dancing with a five year old girl with her standing on his feet.<p>

When the song ended and another was about to start, Loki made a sign with his hand at Elizabeth. She walked to the spot where Loki and the little girl were dancing. Elizabeth gave a little greeting to the girl and looked at Loki.

"What is it?" Loki took Elizabeth's hands.

"Care to join me on the next dance sir?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded. The Norse god looked down at the little girl, who was frowning at Elizabeth for taking "her man".

"You're still my best girl, Cora." The little girl smiled at this and walked away jumping merrily.

Loki and Elizabeth faced each other. Elizabeth, who wasn't really sure of what she was supposed to do. She had never danced to this kind of music before and she felt a little out of place, her hands were trembling while Loki took her right hand in his left and his other hand slid to the small of Elizabeth's back. They stared into each other eyes, smiling while entranced, the green of Loki's eyes shining brightly under the room's light.

"I don't know the steps." Elizabeth said shyly.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it," Loki reassured. "Just move with me. Don't think."

Music started immediately after that and they started to dance, moving a little awkward at first since Elizabeth seemed to get a little moment before she started to get the hang of it, then grinned at Loki when she started to get the rhythm of the steps.

"Wait... stop!" the socialite stopped and pulled off her heels, and flung them to Tommy. Then she grabbed Loki's hands and they started to dance faster as the music started to fill the air the rhythm became even more faster.

A table was knocked over as a drunk crashed into it. In the middle of the room, Loki was still dancing with Elizabeth, the steps were becoming faster and both of them were a little sweaty but couldn't stop looking at each other.

Around them people stood and watched them, clapping as the band played faster and faster. Quentin, who was closer to the center, was trying to get a girl to dance with him but they couldn't understand anything of what the other was saying. He was speaking in English and she in Hungarian, the girl looked confused and walked away. Quentin turned his face and went towards Tommy who was smoking and drinking beer by the side of a table.

The tune ended in a mad rush. Loki took a step away from Elizabeth bowing and smirking. Elizabeth did the same, her hair bangs covering most of her face, both of them were slightly tipsy but still they turned gracefully and bowed at the people around them. Elizabeth did a small ballet movement making everyone laugh and applaud. All of the people were enchanted with Elizabeth. None of the steerage folks never had a first class lady to party with them and they found Elizabeth to be a very charming and jovial young womman unlike all of the other high class people that they all had found before.

Flushed and sweaty they walked towards a table. Elizabeth grabbed Tommy's cigarette feeling cocky and Tommy smirked at her. Meanwhile, Loki was standing with Quentin who was once more struggling with speaking to the woman. She just walked away from him again. The blonde man had been trying to talk to her but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"How are you doing'?" Loki smirked, looking first at Quentin and then at the retreating back of the woman.

"Me? Well nothing much, but Helga is still disagreeing with me."

"Give her time." Loki clasped his friend's back and guided him to the table where Elizabeth was sitting. Tommy walked up with a pint for each of them a moment after Loki and Quentin arrived. Elizabeth took hers and started to chug it down. Loki, Quentin, and Tommy were staring at her in awe.

"What? Did you think a first class girl couldn't drink?" She asked out of breath. They all laughed.

Everybody else was dancing again. A man crashed into Tommy, who sloshed his beer over Elizabeth's dress but instead of reacting with rage she laughed, not really caring about the damaged clothing. But Tommy lunged and grabbed the man by the collar wheeling him around. "You stupid bastard!"

But before they went down and punched each other, Quentin leaped into the middle of it, pushing them apart. "Boys, boys! Did I ever tell you the one about the Swede and the Irishman going to the whorehouse?"

Still angry, Tommy lowered his fist and sat back down as Loki clapped him on the back and Quentin did the same with the Swedish man on the shoulder. Then, Elizabeth went in trying to cut the tense moment.

"So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see if you can do this." Taking off her shoes again and handing them to Tommy, she pulled her feet together and assumed a ballet stance. Arms raised, she started to put her feet up on point, taking her entire weight on the tips of her toes. The guys gaped at her incredible muscle control. Elizabeth gracefully stood on that pose for over a minute, then her face started frowning showing the slight discomfort she was feeling. She lost her balance.

"Oooowww!" Elizabeth fell from her stance. I haven't done that in years!" She said when Loki opened his arms and embraced her, not allowing Elizabeth to fall down on the floor. They looked at each other's face smiling while everyone clapped their hands and laughed around them.

Unbeknownest to everyone else, the door to the well deck opened a few inches. Warner watched through the small gap, she saw Loki holding Elizabeth, both of them laughing and then he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Outside the ship, the sea reflected the dark sky and the stars that were blazing like fireflies dancing in the distance; glittering and showing their splendor to those who looked at them, so bright and clear. Underneath that spectacular display of the night sky, Loki and Elizabeth walked along the row of lifeboats, still tipsy from the party. They walked a little out of balance while singing a popular song that they had just learned together. One that many knew and most people could be found singing it all day:<em>'Come Josephine in My Flying Machine.' <em>

In an improvised duet, they sang out of tune:

_Come Josephine in my flying machine._

_And it's up she goes! Up she goes! __In the air she goes. _

_Where? There she goes! _

They scrambled the words more than once and some parts of the lyrics were sang louder than others, some words made no sense at all but they couldn't do more than to look at each other and laugh, still walking side by side. Elizabeth was using Loki's arm to keep up her balance the alcohol still lingering within her system. They reached the first class deck entrance, but when they saw in front of them the door that was going to put a final period to the good times they were having, they didn't walked straight in. Neither of them wanted the night to come to an end, the slightly open doors allowed the sound of the gentle music inside the first class reception room to float on the air around them. Elizabeth simply leaned back on the railing and stared at the stars.

"Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless." She whispered, closing her eyes and allowing the cold night air to fill her lungs and play with her hair while leaning even more on the railing. Her head completely backwards, her long neck stretched allowing the muscle lines and blood vessels on her skin to be seen.

"They're such small people, Loki... my crowd." She sighed, "They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst."

Loki leaned at the rail next to the blonde haired woman, her hand so close to the socialite's hand that for a moment they were almost touching. It was the slightest contact imaginable but the warmth from Elizabeth's skin against his cold skin was entrancing. Loki didn't want to step on his boundaries so he just closed his eyes, feeling Elizabeth standing close to him and their hands that were almost on top of each other.

"You're not one of them." Loki said opening his eyes.

After hearing those words, Elizabeth smiled. Loki and Elizabeth laughed at the same time while turning their glances up to the sky once more leaning on the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. The bright spots on the sky giving a mystical aura that surrounded both of them. With closed eyes, they leaned a little bit more closer, the sound of the wind along with the water that came in waves and made contact with the ship breaking into white foam along with the music that came from inside the first class foyer made the moment even more entrancing, both men relaxed as the simple sounds that surrounded them combined as if making a lullaby.

After opening her eyes, Elizabeth suddenly pointed up at the sky, "Look! A shooting star."

Loki opened his eyes glancing up at the sky. "That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

Elizabeth smiled a little still staring at the sky. "I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

Loki looked at the blonde haired woman and found that they were suddenly very close together. It would have been so easy to move just another couple of inches to finally kiss her- what the hell? Kiss her? What would make him think that? He barely knew her! Elizabeth was thinking the same thing but neither of them dared to act upon it. The god looked at Elizabeth's lips and cheeks that had turned red with the cold night wind and he stared shamelessly at her flushed face and bright eyes while slowly leaning even closer. But then, Loki blinked and came back to reality.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, breaking the silence. Elizabeth blinked and pulled her head away in a quick move.

"Something I can't have." She smiled sadly, bowing her head down. "Goodnight, Loki. And thank you."

She walked slowly and opened the door that gave way to the first class foyer.

"Elizabeth!" The Norse god called out, but the door was already closed and Elizabeth was once more back into her world.

Loki lingered around the deck for a moment longer, hopelessly wishing against all odds that Elizabeth would walk back out but after an hour of being standing at the same place nothing happened. He gave a final glance at the main door of the first class deck and then glanced up at the sky, the stars were just like Elizabeth. They were there, he could see them, talk to them and stare in awe at their beauty but he could never really reach them. It was insane. He couldn't be feeling this way about some mortal girl. It didn't work that way. And yet why did it hurt when he thought about it? Why did it hurt when he thought about her?

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz!<strong>


	7. Broken Glass

**I'll try to update as soon as I can next time, but hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and plz review, because you're also what helps me keep this going;)It was suppose to be a little longer, but please enjoy this new chapter. Also, I tried to keep Loki into character in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I succeeded.**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>When Elizabeth neared to her cabin door, she could hear Lady and Lord Ashford arguing from the inside. She sighed. <em>How long will this go on?<em> She thought. She would've left them be and gone back up to the deck, had it not been for what she had next coming from Lord Ashford.

"You've kidnapped my children!"

"How many times do we have to go over this? I didn't kidnap them, I'm just rescuing them from you."

_What?_ Despite her better judgement, Elizabeth leaned closer to the door to hear more what they were saying.

"Please Margaret. Let's be civil about this and not make a scene-"

"I've been civil and not make a scene for you for too long enough! Nicholas and Rosie come to America with me!"

"AND I'LL BE IN BLOODY DAMN WELL IN HELL BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!" Lord Ashford exploded. Elizabeth jumped back a step when some they something into the wall door, crashing into a thousand tiny pieces. It was silent for some time again, until Elizabeth heard Lord Ashford sighed and speak up again.

"Well Margaret. I imagined that after a few hours-days even- we reach to the same conclusion. We scream, we shout, we hurt each other- but we calm down. We always do. And things are never so bad."

Lady Ashford chuckled humorlessly. "Things are never bad for you, Richard. You always win."

"Now I don't consider this a victory. This more of adjustment. When we reach New York, we take the next ship back to England and we get this mess settled."

There was a long pause of silence. Then, "No."

"No?"

"Before you go back down to the billiard room, you should know how things are going to be. I've given up on Elizabeth." A sigh and Lady Ashford continued. "She's a woman of her own now and soon to have her own life as a married woman, may God help her."

"What's that suppose to mean-"

"Don't interrupt me. But Nicholas and Rosie are still children, and they need their mother. They stay in America."

The next thing that Elizabeth heard come out of Lord Ashford's mouth, made her shocked and disgusted. "Rosie can stay with you. But Nicholas does come with me."

"I can keep my daughter, but you will take away my son? No, now you've made my claim even stronger. He stays with me."

Elizabeth could imagine Lord Ashford's mustache twitch in annoyance. "No. Wait a minute, Margaret. What is this all about?"

Lady Ashford sighed. "You heard me! I think I'm being perfectly clear. I'm not going to see Nicholas be thrown away. He stays with me. And if you try to interfere, I'll be as common as you think I am! I'll fight you tooth and nail! I'll take you to the courts!"

"Can you keep your voice down?" Lord Ashford hissed. "The children are asleep and everyone outside will hear-"

"Then let them! I'll say it in any tone you want! I'll whisper it. I'll write it down, but that's the way it's going to be! He stays with me!"

"You crazy woman! You're talking about the most important thing in my life. I have plans for Nicholas-"

"Oh! What plans pray tell, hmm? Plans that he should grow up to be you?"

Lord Ashford sighed. "Possibly. If I'm satisfied. Is it so wrong- an extraordinary of a hint, some portion of myself to survive?"

"Some portion of- oh yes! I forgot! The best dressed man of his day. And that's what they're going to write down on your tombstone! Well, that maybe alright for you but I won't have it for Nicholas. He stays with me, do you understand?"

"My dear Margaret. I've been around enough bridge tables to recognize someone who's holding a high trumpet. Play it now if you're going to."

Elizabeth knew that she had to step away from this. It was not her place to hear any of this happening. But she continued to stand there, he forehead pressed to the door with eyes closed. How could she have kept a blind eye this? How could she not realized how bad things had become between the Ashfords? There was a time, Elizabeth remembered, when Richard and Margaret Ashford were happily married and in love. Those days seem so far away now. All Elizabeth could remember were the times that led to the end of a marriage. Drinking, engrossing in work, affairs, and the fights. All that was left between them were insults and empty threats.

"We'll discuss it later-"

"Now!"

"All right, Richard. One question first?"

"If it's about Nicholas, you know the answer. No court in the world, no power in the heavens can force me to give up my son."

"He's not your son!"

Elizabeth's eyes widen. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp. It shouldn't have been surpirsing to her. She never thought she'd admit it, but whenever she saw the boy, he looked nothing like his father. Whenever she saw him interact with those around him, even those who were not his class, they different antics from his father's. How long Elizabeth knew, she couldn't say. But it just finally takes this moment for her to realize and have her to admit.

Nicholas was not Lord Ashford's son.

Elizabeth's attention was brought back when the cabin door opened, revealing a shocked and distressed Lord Asford. Elizabeth opened her mouth and tried to say something, but Lord Ashford would have nothing of it. He ran past her and left the first class cabins. Elizabeth slowly walked into the suite. She blankly looked Lady Ashford in the face; her guardian's face and stance told Elizabeth that she was distressed, tired, and defeated.

"So this is what you wouldn't tell me earlier?" Elizabeth asked, though it was more of a statement instead of a question.

Lady Ashford said nothing. She left the cabin suite to go to her room without another word, leaving Elizabeth to stare at her retreating form, wondering how truly broken her life and family has become.

* * *

><p><em>April 14, 1912<em>

It was a bright and clear day. Elizabeth and Clayton were having their breakfast alone together in complete silence outside; between them a small table with different classes of meals on it, the half empty juice glasses rested at each side of their plates. Elizabeth hadn't touched her toast with jam in favor of drinking her orange juice. Clayton was eating poached eggs with bacon and a slice of toasted, and a vase with roses rested in the middle of the table as if it was marking where the terrain of each other started and ended. The tension between them was palpable. Neither of them laid eyes on the other, behind Elizabeth was the ocean that allowed the light breeze and sea mist to fall on her, the sun warming her up. But still every time Clayton took a deep breath, Elizabeth's insides turned into ice. She knew something bad was going to happen but she wanted to postpone it as much as she could.

Elizabeth's maid, Trudy, walked slowly outside to pour some coffee in the cups over the table. After doing the task she moved with haste. She somehow knew that something was going on and she didn't wanted to be around when things exploded.

When the door closed after the maid left, Clayton raised his eyes from the cup of coffee. After swallowing a small sip from it, he looked straight at Elizabeth.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." he said in a very calmed tone.

"I was tired." Elizabeth said as she tried to keep herself from fidgeting.

Clayton put the the coffee cup down on the table and glanced at Elizabeth. "Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting."

His cold tone alerted Elizabeth who stiffened and looked up finding Clayton's cold eyes on her. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me."

"You are not to behave like that Elizabeth! Do you understand?" Clayton hissed. "Do even realize what the others will think if they discovered my fiance meddling with with some commoner?

I'm some foreman in your mills that you command! I am you fiancee-"

"My fiancee- Yes my fiancee!" Clayton exploded, planting his hands on the sides of the table violently, the fine pottery on it making clattering sounds. Elizabeth jumped a little at the sudden outburst. Then, Clayton stood all of the sudden, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a loud crash, plates and other utensils shattered on the fine wooden floor. He looked at Elizabeth and in less than one second, he was standing in front of her. He slapped Elizabeth across the face and then gripped her arms that were on the sides of the chair Elizabeth was still occupying, effectively trapping her between Clayton's arms. Elizabeth winced as Clayton tightened his hold on her wrists, know there will be bruises there soon. Elizabeth bit down hard on her tongue till it started to bleed, just so she could keep the scream that was forming in her throat to escape.

"Yes! You are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, just like a wife is required to be honored! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?"

Elizabeth shrank into the chair and was unable to say a word. She could only utter out one word, "N-no...". She then saw Trudy, who was standing frozen by the door with the jar of orange juice in her hand. Clayton followed Elizabeth's glance and straightened up. The maid ran outside and toward Elizabeth, who was by the floor picking up the mess of ruined food and broken china.

"We... had a little accident. I'm sorry, Trudy." She said weakly, not looking up from the pieces she was attempting to pick up from the floor, which her trembling hands didn't allow her to hold.

"It's alright, Miss Bradshaw. I am going to pick this up." Elizabeth was kneeling on the floor.

"I am sorry." She apologized once more. Trudy glanced at the young woman in front of her and saw deep sadness in her eyes. She also noticed her trembling hands, but she didn't dared to say a word. When she tried to pry a piece of broken glass from Elizabeth's hand, she refused to let it go. The maid then occupied herself with the other broken dishes that still laid on the floor, while Elizabeth held the piece of crystal in the middle of her hand and buried it deep within the flesh of the palm of her hand. The same one she had wounded two days prior with a piece of glass from a broken mirror. That was yet another bad memory she would have to bury deep within her soul. Elizabeth blinked her eyes repeatedly to keep herself from crying in front of the maid. Once more, blood poured down from her hand and when Trudy noticed it she looked at Elizabeth.

"Mam, would you like if I prepared you a bath?" She asked and Elizabeth simply nodded as she felt her eyes fill with tears that she refused to let fall down. Bowing her head and allowing her long hair to cover her face, Trudy hurried towards the door in silence and went into the bathroom to prepare Elizabeth's bath. Elizabeth there in the middle of the mess, sobbing and bleeding, realizing how broken she was.

* * *

><p>At the divine service in the ship's chapel, Captain Smith was leading a group in a hymn. Clayton and Lord Ashford were standing in the middle of the singing group, while Lady Ashford, Elizabeth, and the children were behind them. Warner was standing at the back of the group keeping an eye on Elizabeth, when he then noticed a commotion at the entry doors. He turned to see that it was that gutter rat, Loki Martinsson, who had been halted by two stewards. Dressed back into his third class clothes, he stood there, a hat in hand and looking out of place.<p>

"Look you! You're not supposed to be here." One of the stewards spat.

"I was just here last night... don't you remember?" Loki said quite loud, then he saw Warner coming towards him and pointed to him. "He'll tell you."

"Mr. Royce continues to be most appreciative of your assistance. He asked me to give you this in gratitude-" He held out two twenty dollar bills, which Loki simply refused to take and sneered at him. He wasn't standing there in the middle of the first class foyer just because he wanted charity money. He was sick an tired of people thinking that he was just some poor person and that he only came back was because of their fortune.

"I don't want money. I-" Warner looked at Loki, giving the god a very stern look.

"-and also to remind you that you still hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate." Loki looked through the crystal doors and spotted Elizabeth, but the socialite didn't notice him. Nicholas, however, turned around and grinned at Loki, waving at him. Nicholas then turned around to get Elizabeth's attention about Loki. But Elizabeth turned and scolded Nicholas to behave and turned to look straight ahead once more.

"I just need to talk to Elizabeth for a second-" Warner looked at the stewards and pointed at Loki.

"Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Martinsson gets back to where he belongs." He said giving the twenties to the stewards, "And that he stays there."

The stewards took the money quite quickly while Warner gave Loki a hateful glare and walked back into the chapel.

"Yes sir!" They said after Warner left and then took Loki by each one of his arms, practically dragging him outside.

Inside of the chapel Elizabeth continued to sing, not noticing how Loki was being hustled out.

* * *

><p>Later on that day in a room filled with exercising machines Thomas Andrews was leading a small tour group, including Elizabeth, the Ashfords and Clayton, who was working out on a stationary bike.<p>

"Reminds me of my Harvard days." he said. The gym instructor, a bouncy little man dressed in white flannels, seemed very eager to show off his modern equipment. He hit a switch and a machine with a saddle on it started to undulate. Nicholas found himself putting put his hand on it seeming curious, but was immediately stopped when Lady Ashford lightly swatted his hand away.

"The next stop on our tour will be the bridge. This way, please." Andrews said, pointing towards the door.

Loki was walking with determination, followed closely by Quentin and Tommy. He had to talk to Elizabeth. So help him god, he needed to speak to her. When went to his cabin last night, all he could think about was her. He didn't understand, and he couldn't explain it. It made no sense for him as a god to act like this. He was always level-headed, thought things through before doing them. Loki never went head first into anything, that more Thor's style. And now here he was, doing something that several days before or even before he left Asgard, he never thought of doing. Loki climbed the steps to B-Deck quickly and stepped over the gate that was separating the third class from the second class.

"He's a god amongst mortal men, there's no denyin'. Nothing's gonna stop him." Tommy said about Loki, who continued moving and wasn't listening. "But he's doesn't know what he's gettin himself into. Loki, forget her. She's closed the door."

"It was them, not her." Quentin glanced at his friend.

"What do you mean by them?" Loki came to a full stop.

"They are forcing her to marry someone she doesn't love. They force her into these stupid things- probably not even giving her a chance to speak. They never ask her what she wants or needs. They never listen to what she has to say; she only gets to sit there like a prize because that's how she was raised, and I want to stop that. I cannot let them do that to her."

After Loki's speech was over, Quentin asked, "So you mean that when she came to visit you yesterday, she was sneaking out? To see you?"

Tommy's cigarette fell from his mouth when he saw Loki nodding. "Then that means she's interested in ye boyo- that much was clear last night when neither of you could tear you eyes off from each other."

Loki glanced around the deck.

"So you are basically trying to save her from her own fiance and family?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I just want to show her how to defend herself and be with her just in case that she may need a little impulse."

Quentin snorted. "Good luck with that! That's another way to put it bucko, but we all know you have it for the rich girl and that you'll end up defending her."

Tommy shakes his head in resign and putting his hands together while crouching down, Loki stepped on Tommy's joined hands got boosted up to the next deck where he scrambled over the railing landing right onto the first class deck.

Back at the second class deck, Tommy sighed and looked to his side. "He's not bein' logical, I tell ya." Shrugging, he took out a cigarette and lighted it.

"Love is not logical," Quentin mumbled while walking to the side railings and staring down at the water. All they could do was to give Loki all the support they could while avoiding the thought that their friend could get killed and thrown overboard by the rich fiancee.

* * *

><p>At the A-deck, a man was playing with his son who was spinning a top with a string, the man's overcoat and hat were sitting on a deck chair nearby. Loki walked from behind one of the huge deck cranes and calmly took the coat and bowler hat walking away while slipping into the coat. At a distance, he could pass for a gentleman.<p>

Just outside by the deck, Andrews was leading the group back from the bridge along the boat deck.

"Mr. Andrews," Elizabeth walked over to stand by the shipbuilder's side. "I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough boats for everyone aboard."

"About half, actually." Andrews commented. "You miss nothing, do you Elizabeth? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here-" he gestured along the deck. "-but it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled."

Clayton, who was inspecting a boat behind the group, said: "Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!"

Andrews smiled sheepishly at Elizabeth, whose hair was being moved by the wind and for a moment the left side of her temple was uncovered, allowing the purple bruise she'd gotten in the morning to be seen by Andrews. The man wanted to ask her how she managed to get that wound. But he noticed that Elizabeth was pulling her hair back in place as if she didn't want for the bruise to be seen- especially for the Ashfords to see it. Andrews didn't have the slightest idea of what could have possibly happened to the girl, but he felt as if it was nothing that he should be asking about since the young woman was trying to hide it with so much effort.

"Sleep soundly, young Elizabeth," Andrews said reassuringly. "I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need."

When they were passing by the last two lifeboats, a gentleman turned from the rail and walked up behind the group. He tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder who turned around and gasped immediately immediately recognized it was Loki. Loki motioned towards a door and Elizabeth walked away from the groupm glancing back to see if she had been followed. Loki held the door open while Elizabeth walked slowly inside the room that turned out to be part of the gymnasium.

Closing the door behind her, Loki glanced out through the ripple-glass window to the starboard rail, where the gym instructor was chatting up to a woman who was riding on a stationary bike. Loki and Elizabeth were completely alone in the room.

"Loki, this is impossible. I can't see you anymore-" The Norse god took Elizabeth by the shoulders staring down at her sad azure eyes. It was then he saw the bruise on her temple and he gingerly touched it. It made Elizabeth wince at the contact and it made Loki's temper boil within him. Clayton Royce. Her _fiancee_-the man who was supposed to love and care for her-did this to her.

"He did this to you-"

"Loki stop, please. This isn't going to work out. I'm engaged. I'm marrying Clayton. I love Clayton."

Loki glared down at her. "I don't believe you."

"Well, I'm telling the truth." Elizabeth glared back.

"You sure sound very convincing."

When Elizabeth didn't answer back, Loki's gaze soften and he sighed."Elizabeth, you're not one of the easiest people to deal with... you're a spoiled little brat even. But under that you have a strong, pure heart I've ever seen before, and you care so much for Nicholas and Rosie, and Lady Ashford. And the most amazingly astounding woman I've ever known and-"

"Loki, I-" Elizabeth interrupted. She couldn't hear this from him. It would just make things worse.

"No wait. I need to tell you this. You're beautiful and you're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Elizabeth. I've always known that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright."

Elizabeth felt tears coming to her eyes. Loki was being so sincere and real- the first person she had ever known to be like that. She looked into Loki's green eyes detecting for any hint of a lie, even the lightest of deceits. But she found none.

"You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really." She said in a low tone.

"I don't think so. They've got you caged like some animal, and you're going to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, because you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to go out." Elizabeth looked at Loki.

"It's not up to you to save me, Loki." She coldly replied. She had to themselves distant, because she knew it was the right thing to do.

"You're right. Only you can do that," The god stared at the blonde haired woman who looked out of the window and then back at him.

"I have to get back. They'll probably know that I'm already missing. Please, Loki for both our sakes, leave me alone."

Elizabeth walked away slowly and opened the door, leaving Loki alone in the room glancing over the empty space that not even a minute ago had been occupied by Elizabeth.

At the most elegant room in the ship, done in a Louis Quinze Versaille style, Elizabeth sat on a well decorated chair that rested underneath fine curtains that moved slowly as the breeze from the open window made them dance while slightly forming shadows with the rays of sun that were coming into the room. Around her, a group of women were talking about gossip, the latest fashions, and her upcoming nuptials. And of course, her impending wedding was a theme that was the most talk about topic of all. The Countess Rothes, Lady Duff-Gordon, Lady Ashford, Molly Brown, Rosie, and other high class women as well, all of them talking while drinking tea.

Elizabeth sat very silent and still as a porcelain figurine as the conversations about many things she was supposed to be interested in died as she had her mind placed in a far away place; around her, people spoke about sending invitation and dress suits. Across the table, Elizabeth watched Rosie, having tea. She was such a young and innocent child, having her red gold ringlets curled to her chin and wearing all white. Lady Ashford was talking with the Countess about what should be the color scheme of the wedding and Rosie was just sitting there trying hard to keep up the right posture on her back while paying attention to whatever her mother and the rest of the women sitting at the table had been saying. She was trying so hard to please her mother, by trying to show that someday she would be and elegant lady like her. A glimpse of how Elizabeth was at that age, she knew that feeling too well. And how she hated to admit it, but Rosie will to grow up broken and without a chance to be whatever she would want to be. Instead, she was going to become a reflection of what her family was.

Elizabeth stared down at the cup of tea that had been set for her on the table She calmly and deliberately turned the teacup over, spilling tea all over her skirt.

"Oh! Look what I've done! I'll have to change my dress. Please excuse me." She said, sprinting out from the hall without giving any more excuses, the people back at the table didn't say another word and saw her walk out of the doors. Lady Ashford watched the retreating back of her ward, a faint smile of relief gracing her features. She leaned over to her daughter's ear and whispered: "Thank you, Rosie." before going back to speaking with the others.

* * *

><p>The North Atlantic Ocean crashed violently against the ship. Under the dusk light, as if lit by the embers of a giant fire, a silhouette was seen standing at the side rail. Loki stood there and closing his eyes, he allowed the chilly ocean wind to clear his head. After closing his eyes for a mere moment he heard a voice behind him.<p>

"Hello, Loki." The Norse god suddenly turned his head and Elizabeth was standing there right behind him. Her long hair being pushed by the wind, the multicolored light of the fading sun on the horizon played on the young woman's small frame, making her look like a surreal vision.

"I changed my mind." She said softly.

Loki smiled at the young woman, his eyes looking into those blue eyes that reflected the sunset's light and the cheeks that were reddened by the chilly wind, and then he saw it. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled and her hair was blowing wildly about her face, and Loki thought for a moment that he was staring at a vision.

She approached him closer without any hesitation in every footstep, stopping only when they were inches apart to the kissing point. Sexual tension heated the both of them, anxiously wondering who will take the next step. Loki cupped one side of Elizabeth's face with his hand, the other resting on her waist. She closed her eyes and shiver at the contact of his hands. His hands were smooth but ice cold and yet they felt so welcoming. She knew now that this was where she belonged. Just being with Loki made everything in the world balanced into gravity. Elizabeth opened her azure eyes to stare into Loki's emeralds.

"Quentin said you might be up-"

"Why?" He asked.

"You were right... and I was wrong," Elizabeth murmured. "It just took me now to realize it. Everything that you said was true and I was ready to believe you- but I couldn't. I was so afraid that all of this would just disappear before I even had the chance."

Loki couldn't help but mentally cringe at her words. He can only imagine what would happen if she ever found out who he really was. Would she believe him? Or would she never want to see him again because he lied to her? Finally, "I would never hurt you."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I know."

Slowly, Elizabeth tilted her head to the side until her lips were near Loki's. Loki brought her closer to him, until their mouths were almost touching; And then, with their arms entangled around together, they kissed. Elizabeth had her eyes closed, surrendering to Loki and to the emotions she had been running from all over her head while her heart hammered withing her chest, almost as if it was going to burst out. They kissed slowly as if time didn't existed. Loki and Elizabeth continued embracing each other, while the final lights of the day gave way to the veil of darkness the night would bring with it, but at that moment while they stared off into the horizon nothing else mattered or existed. Hands still tangled, Elizabeth knew that she would have to summon all the strength she could to finally break free from the chains she had been dragging along with her all her life, for the man that was right behind her, with her heart beating at the same pace than his own, was going to be with her come hell or high water. And Elizabeth, for once after so many years, was finally happy again. She was not alone anymore of that, he was sure.

But unbeknownest to them, something forboding and bad was on it's way.

It was April 14, 1912.

And it would be the last time that Titanic ever saw sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz! More to come soon!<strong>


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Just a quick note before we get started: In this chapter is my first love/sex scene, so please bear with me on it. I don't think it's all that great, but I hope it's all right with you guys, as it is for the rest of chapter.**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>Frigga walked towards Loki's room. Ever since her son went missing, she would walk around the palace forlornly each night, and her visit during nightly vigil would be Loki's living quarters.<p>

Like most bedrooms for royalty, Loki's bedroom wasn't really just one room, but it was a series of rooms connected together. Once she walked into the room, Frigga started to pick up things that were around the room and place to where they should be, like spell books, journals, and scrolls and whatever. There were open books on the desks and herbs and flowers that were from the herb garden that were for ingredients for the potions he made, and diplomatic writings that from many meetings with Odin, Thor, and others that concerned the welfare of Asgard and all of the other nine realms. Frigga smiled at how truly brilliant Loki was. If it had been decided that Thor wouldn't take the throne after Odin, then Loki would've made a good and wise king.

Just then Frigga saw and came across something she never thought she would see again. Beside Loki's desk, was an old, battered looking journal. Out of all the other journals, this was looked like it was the most used; The book was a weathered, old, brown leather bound, watermarks perfectly clear on its cover and crinkled yellow pages, it's binding nearly losing its grip on its pages, and emerald green lines connecting together to make a triskelion on the entire front cover. Frigga remembered this book. It was the first journal and spell book that she had given to Loki. She flipped through the pages, reading each spell, incantation and other types of magical facts. There was some diplomacy and just personal things in Loki's life. Then, when Frigga came across the last entry- the day Loki disappeared- she felt her heart stop and a sob constricted in her throat.

When Thor saw his brother's bedroom door opened ajar, he found his mother on the floor sobbing, crying out grief-stricken, her son's name over and over. Thor immediately run in and help his mother up, when he found the open journal. And all of the guilt came flooding back to him. This had to stop. For his brother's and family's sakes.

He was going to Odin the truth.

* * *

><p>Warner entered into a room filled with smoke and the smell of brandy. Walking slowly toward Clayton, the marble fireplace displaying a reddish light as the wood burned vividly, around him the usual actions. He was accustomed to see where to be found, the fat cats playing cards, drinking and talking about who's got the biggest terrain extension to build a new villa or who's going to Italy the next season.<p>

Clayton lifted his cold eyes slowly and saw Warner, excusing himself he detached from his group and joining his servant.

"None of the stewards have seen her," Warner said in a low tone, careful not to raise his voice just in case some friendly drunk came around and overheard them; Clayton stared at Warner, effectively intimidating the man. He was not a man of many words but when he ordered something he expected to get it done,

"This is ridiculous, Warner!" He hissed in a low tone. "Find her! This is a ship in the middle of the ocean, there aren't many places where she could be hiding."

* * *

><p>Outside the ships, lights were mirrored almost perfectly in the black water. The tranquility of the water and the serene breeze was all that could be perceived, the sky brilliant with stars, as a meteor traced a bright line across the heavens.<p>

On the bridge, Smith was glancing out at the blackness ahead of the ship, while the quartermaster brought him a cup of hot tea with lemon that was steaming in the bitter cold of the open bridge, the second officer was next to him, staring out at the sheet of black glass the Atlantic had become. "I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm, in 24 years at sea."

The captain nodded. "Yes, like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind."

"It'll make the bergs harder to see, with no breaking water at the base." The men knew that was a true fact, anything in those waters would be difficult if ever seen at all, but Smith, although knowing that fact, tried to put it in the back of his mind; no use to worry over an insignificant iceberg while commanding an unsinkable ship.

"Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller."

Lightoller nodded briefly in answer. "Yes sir."

Smith looked back at him. "And wake me, of course, if anything becomes in the slightest degree doubtful."

With that, Captain Smith made his way out, tea cup still in hand.

* * *

><p>After the night fell, Loki found himself in Elizabeth's suite, surrounded by beautiful woodwork and satin upholstery. It reminded the young god of the halls of Asgard for the room was heavily decorated and many details from the decoration pieces and different materials on the marble table; the walls were made out of reddish wood with decorations made in a golden color, furniture scattered elegantly around the place and at least three vases with flowers were resting on top of some of the corner's tables.<p>

Elizabeth walked into Clayton's room to do what she always wanted ever since they were together. She slowly took off his engagement ring and set beside the safe. She sighed in relief. Taking off that gaudy piece of garbage felt like a heavy weight being taken off of her shoulders. She then grabbed a pen and paper and began writing to Clayton.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth turned and saw Loki coming into the room and stand next to her.

"Doing something that I should've done a long time ago." She grinned.

"Here, read it. I want to know how it sounds." Loki took the piece of paper and read it:

**_Clayton,_**

**_Congratulations. You win. I give you back your engagement ring as a piece of me. But that's it, you'll never have as much as Loki does. Besides you always did care more for the material things, didn't you?_**

**_~Elizabeth_**

"You're mad!" Loki exclaimed, grinning.

"Isn't that the point?" Elizabeth smirked. They laughed and continued looking at each other for a long time neither of them dared to move. Elizabeth had something to explain and Loki, although being always patient knew that. whatever Elizabeth was about to tell him was something that would need all his attention and would require him to be calm and collected. Loki stared into Elizabeth's azure orbs. How did someone like her come into his life? He never thought it would be possible for such a thing to happen. Back in Asgard, Thor was always the one that got all of the girls- and even the ones that Loki wanted. Loki remembered a time when the brothers were in Vanaheim, that he had become smitten with Freya's daughter, Sigyn. He thought that she felt the same way about him, until he caught her with Thor in the gardens. Sigyn only used him to get to his golden boy brother. Loki remembered that after that, he wouldn't speak to Thor for days. He eventually forgave him, but he knew then that no woman could ever want or love him. Now, looking at the young mortal in front of him, for once in his life was Loki glad to say that was eating his own words.

"Loki…"

"I'm sorry? Yes Elizabeth?"

The younger woman smiled. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Loki said with a smile. Not a smirk, or a wry grin, but a true smile.

He softly kissed her forehead and then everything was covered in a heavy silence. The lights that surrounded them soften their tense facial expression hidden as half of their faces were covered in shadows.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Looking down, Elizabeth allowed her hair to cover her face. She felt lost; how was she supposed to tell Loki any of the things what she wanted to? It was never easy to jump onto a subject just like that. Elizabeth felt Loki's hands on her face and both smiled when their eyes met. It was then Elizabeth made up her mind. She slowly opened her mouth until they heard a key in the lock.

Elizabeth took Loki's hand and silently but quickly guided him to her bedroom. They heard heavy shoes walking around the room. Then, they heard something get thrown into the wall.

"That fucking bitch!" Clayton's voice boomed out.

"What's wrong?" Warner's voice was then heard. Loki held Elizabeth closer to him.

"Look what she left for me! Who in the hell does she think she is? She wants to leave me for that gutter rat!"

And more colorful words came forth.

"And what wonderful vocabulary he has," Loki smirked and Elizabeth covered her mouth to hold her laughter.

"I have been after that little _harlot_ for three _fucking_ years to lay for me! But, no, she spreads her legs for the first person that offers to her that isn't _me_**- **and to that commoner no less. Mark my words he probably wasn't her first, the little slut!" Loki's nostrels flared by how Clayton was speaking about Elizabeth. He would have gone out and strangle the prick in an instant, had it not been for Elizabeth, gently kissed him and hugged him to her, trying to calm him down. "She is mine, for fuck sakes! Why did that first-class wannabe have to ruin her for me?" Elizabeth clutched to Loki as they deepened the kiss.

"Warner, go out there and find them. I don't care if you have to kill the Captain of this ship yourself. I want those two found."

"Mr. Royce, what would you like for me to do once I find them?"

"Bring Elizabeth back here and I'll take care of that little whore myself. You just put a bullet through the son of a bitch's eyes. I want him dead before we hit the docks for touching what was _mine_."

In that second, Elizabeth and Loki knew they had to get out there. When they heard the cabin door click, Elizabeth lead Loki into her closet, slowly closing the door. She saw a light behind them in a floorboard. She gently pulled up the floorboard and saw it went straight to the living room. Elizabeth bent her lips to Loki's ear and whispered, "Follow me."

Elizabeth crawled under the floorboards with Loki behind her and slowly moved to the living room as when they began to hear shuffling around. _One of them hadn't left!_ Elizabeth thought.

Coming out of the suite and closing the door, Elizabeth was leading Loki quickly along the corridor toward the B deck foyer, trying to be discreet as possible. But when they were half away from the sitting room, the door opened in the corridor and Warner came out, seeing both Elizabeth and Loki. He gave them alarmed looks and hustled after them.

Elizabeth noticed the valet coming after them and taking Loki's hand she screamed, "Come on!"

The Norse god looked back and saw the infuriated valet coming after them. They started running, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen that were around the corridor. Elizabeth lead Loki past the stairs to the bank of elevators, and they ran into one, practically shocking and probably almost killing the operator of fright.

"Take us down. Quickly!" Elizabeth demanded while looking to every possible direction. The Operator scrambled to comply trying in vain to hit the lever and other buttons; Loki noticed that and helped the nervous man to close the steel gate. Warner ran up as the lift started to descend, slamming one hand on the bars of the gate. Elizabeth stared at him, and feeling reckless, made a very rude and not common for a high class lady gesture. she lifted her middle finger to the valet while sticking out her tongue and laughed as Warner disappeared above looking disheveled and angry. The operator gasped at Elizabeth's sudden rudeness but didn't said a word. Loki just looked at her, surprised, amused, and quite proud all at the same time.

At the E-deck foyer in front of the elevators, Warner came running from another lift and after looking to both directions went straight to the one that Loki and Elizabeth were in, the operator was just closing the gate to go back up, seeing that they got away. Warner ran around the bank of elevators and scanned the foyer... no Loki and Elizabeth either. Then he tied the stairs and went down to the F-Deck.

At the F-deck, Elizabeth and Loki found a functional looking space that had access to a number different machine spaces some were for the fan rooms and others were boiler uptakes. The lovers went inside laughing while leaning against a wall.

"Pretty tough for a valet, isn't he?" Loki looked at Elizabeth while laughing.

"I think he was an ex-Pinkerton cop." She paused putting her hand on her chest trying to take as much air as she could, her face looking flushed. Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed. Loki lifted his hand to push back a hair strand that was almost on Elizabeth's eyes smiling, then Loki looked to his left side "- Damn!"

Loki noticed that Warner had turned a corner and had spotted them from across a corridor that was nearby. The larger man went charging towards them and the lovers ran around a corner into a blind alley that only had one door marked _'Crew Only'. _Loki opened it and he and Elizabeth found themselves in a fan room, the roaring noise causing them to cover their ears. They searched for another door but they couldn't find a another; instead they spotted a ladder,and looking at each other, they decided to go for it. While Elizabeth was staring down the ladder, Loki latched the deadbolt on the door. On the other side, Warner slammed against it a moment later.

Loki grinned at Elizabeth while pointing to the ladder. "I'll be right after you."

Elizabeth began her descent followed closely by Loki. When they finally came down the escape ladder, all they could do was look around in amazement. It was impressive, the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. Tthey started to run while holding hands dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.

"Carry on! Don't mind us!" Loki shouted over the din. They continued running through the open watertight door into a boiler room. Loki pulled Elizabeth through one of the fiercely hot alleys located between two boilers and they ended up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, they saw the stokers working in the incandescent glow, shoveling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place was thundering with the roar of the fires. Loki seemed surprised and very interested in the display in front of him; he had never seen such an impressive sight. The mortals had seemed to outdone themselves in the century. Still holding Elizabeth's hand, ELoki smirked as he felt her squeezing his hand a little.

The furnaces went on their continuous roar, silhouetting the glistening stokers. Loki bended down and kissed Elizabeth's face, tasting the slight sweat trickling down from her forehead. Putting his hands on each side of Elizabeth's face, they kissed passionately in the steamy, pounding darkness; tongues battling, Loki had his hands on Elizabeth's hips and the young woman had her arms resting on the god's shoulders.

After the kiss, they resumed their run within the ship's bowels laughing, and then they found themselves between the rows of stacked cargo. Feeling the sudden change in the temperature, Elizabeth hugged herself against the cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room left her body.

They walked around the cargo bay looking through cars and luggage until they came across a brand new Renault touring car that was lashed down to a pallet. It looked like a royal coach from a fairy tale in Elizabeth's opinion, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep red color. She climbed into the back seat, acting very royal, noticing that there were cut crystals bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a rose. Meanwhile, Loki was at the driver's seat enjoying the feel of the leather and wood, he then sounded the honk effectively getting Elizabeth's attention, who opened the sliding crystal that was separating them.

"Where to, Miss?" Loki asked as he moved and managed to put his back completely straight. He didn't know what had come over him- It wasn't like him to be so, carefree. Loki was always the calculating, logical sort. However, speaking in the words of Quentin Moran, love wasn't logical.

"To the stars." Elizabeth whispered as she brought hier arms around Loki's shoulders, dragging him inside the car. Loki landed next to Elizabeth, his breath seeming loud in the quiet darkness. He looked at the mortal in front of him. He watched Elizabeth as she examined their hands entwining together, amazed by how they actually seemed that they were fit.

"Are you nervous?"

_Am I?_ Elizabeth thought. _Yes I am. No I'm not! I... I don't know. _Elizabeth slightly smiled and shook her head 'no'.

"Elizabeth, I don't to do anything that will make you uncomfortable-"

"I want this Loki. I want you and no one else. _Only you_."

Her whole body was trembling in apprehension, which was at least partly exposed this as a lie. But then again – this was Loki. He would never do anything to hurt her, or ask her to do something she wasn't ready to do. His hesitation confirmed this once again, so she shook her head more firmly and took his hand. Kissing his the god's fingers, she whispered hoarsely: "Put your hands on me, Loki…take me to somewhere only we can know." Gently, she guided his hand towards her breasts and felt, rather than heard Loki's breath catch in his throat. A wave of pleasure hit her. _I'm actually the one who is doing this to him,_ she thought. _If I can provoke a reaction like that, what else can I do?_

The mere thought made Elizabeth feel positively wicked. She never knew that she could have such power over a man. And it was only her first time. Clayton always tried to make advances upon her, but before it could even go anywhere, Elizabeth would always make an excuse- that she wasn't feeling alone or that they should wait on the eve of their wedding night. Though Elizabeth knew that it was bound to eventually happen. She had read things about it and what it was when it would be the darkest hour of night. The friends that she had, who were married and had families of their own, would tell her of their own accounts with their husbands (and lovers) and what they thought of- sometimes going to exagerrated erotic detail, the way how young Edwardian ladies's romantic selves worked. The thought of doing that sort of act with a man, both exhilerated and frighten her. However, Elizabeth knew that when she met and became engaged, she didn't want Clayton Royce to be the one. However, it was not up to Elizabeth and her happiness- Lord Ashford had told her that. They had to keep economic ties strong. We're women, Lady Ashford had told her once. Our lives and choices has always been made for us. Our lives have never been easy. And so Elizabeth waited and kept putting him off. She wanted to keep that gift a little longer before Clayton came took it from her for good. Clayton- thinking it was just religious reasons- would grudgingly comply and leave.

Yet with Loki, it felt so different. As if it was right. They had only known each other for a mere couple of days, but they couldn't stay away from each other and nor would they ever want to. Again and again, Elizabeth was incredulous at how hard she was finding it to be separated from him only for the shortest moment. The minute his hand left hers, she felt cold, lonely, deprived… but now he was in her arms, and she was in his, and she was sliding down in the seat under his welcome weight while their kiss was growing more and more passionate by the second. She felt a pleasure ripple through her body that was difficult to place… she knew that this wasn't enough, that she wanted more… but then again, how could this not be enough? It was already more than she had ever dared to think about. Her lips were already swollen and almost hurting, but she couldn't get enough of his kisses.

Loki embraced Elizabeth, putting the trembling woman completely down on the car seat. He lifted his left hand and touched Elizabeth's face, pushing away some of the long strands of blonde hair behind the ear. Elizabeth held Loki's hand and brought it close to her mouth. Loki felt the trembling breath of the woman on his fingers, and Elizabeth kissed each one of his fingers again. Their eyes locked on each other and they kissed once more. Loki's mouth covering Elizabeth's lips, while their bodies were moving slowly and mouths opening as the kiss became more heated. Loki's tongue moved across Elizabeth's lips and she imitating his movements. Their hips grinded together in synchronized movements both of them moaning. Loki's hands came to rest on Elizabeth's hips.

"Are you sure about this?" Elizabeth locked both of her arms around Loki's neck, putting the taller man down for another kiss.

"Of course I am."

"This is going to hurt."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, but then nodded in understanding, but she didn't back down. "Please Loki." she whispered. Nodding, Loki shrugged off his coat and laid underneath Elizabeth's body. The topmost button of his white shirt was missing so that it was gaping open and Elizabeth could see the smooth pale skin underneath. Suddenly, she wanted to touch it immediately; she placed her hand on his neck to draw Loki towards her. His lips met hers again in a kiss, but now it was Elizabeth guiding him, her hands roaming his body, tugging his shirt out of his trousers. Tentatively, Elizabeth let them travel under the rough fabric, discovering delicate skin over taut flesh underneath. Every time Loki went rigid when she had found another secret spot, Elizabeth's confidence grew, until she even dared to let her hand wander beneath the waistband of his trousers. And abruptly, all caution was gone and Elizabeth tore at his shirt until it went over his head, and she couldn't wait for him to fumble with the fastening of her dress, so she opened it herself while he was stepping out of his trousers.

Never before had Elizabeth truly acknowledged how beautiful the male form was. She had seen it on books, yes, but nothing could prepare her for this. Her eyes traveled Loki's lithe frame, taking of the pale healed scars that were on his body. She looked up at Loki's face: mouth slightly agape, strand of raven hair falling over his eyes, that were now a darker shade of green filled wih love and desire. His eyes were dilated, nearly making them the color black. Elizabeth would never forget how handsome Loki was in front of her.

Loki would never forget the sight that laid before him as well. Elizabeth had laid before him naked, blonde tresses surrounding her head as a golden halo. Her lips were red and swollen, and her blue eyes were a darker shade of blue, staring up at him with love and want. She was radiant. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life- and actually wanting to be with him.

Bringing one of her hands forth, Elizabeth traced her fingers along a scar that was on Loki's abdomen. He shuttered at the sudden contact of her fingers against his caesarean scar. Loki kissed Elizabeth again. He traced tiny, soft, butterfly kisses on her face, neck, her earlobes, her hairline, her chest, her stomach and the insides of her thighs until she was shivering in his arms, craving for something she didn't know and yet, she now knew, naturally belonged to her. Elizabeth clung to him helplessly, torn between wanting the god to continue and impatience for him to move further. Eventually, Elizabeth took Loki's head into her hands, but found that her voice had disappeared. She stared at him pleadingly, and naturally, he understood.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. "Because there's no turning back on this."

Not trusting her voice, Elizabeth gave Loki a trusting kiss on his jawline and smiled. That gave Loki his answer. He kissed her on the lips again, and while kissing, Loki brought their bodies together closer, bringing himself in front of Elizabeth's entrance. Positioning himself, he slowly entered. All Elizabeth felt at first was pressure- but then the pain came. Her eyes flew open and her breath hitched into a gasp. It hurt. It hurt so much more than she expected it to be. How did anyone enjoy this? She closed her eyes tightly, trying so hard not to think about it as some tears sprouted from her eyes. Loki felt Elizabeth's nails digging into his shoulders, and he looked into her face.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "It's supposed to hurt for the first time. God! I'm so sorry..."

"Will it get better?"

"It does. Elizabeth, we don't have to do this. I won't do it again, I promise. I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'm all right," Elizabeth gave him a shaky smile. "I'm sorry... it's just so-"

Loki cut off. "You don't have to apologize. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want this. I'll be all right, really. Believe me."

Loki looked into her face and sighed. She really was a stubborn one. And so he tried again. And just as said, the pain finally subsided. And it's replacement filled Elizabeth with pleasure. No words could describe the wonderful sensation that Elizabeth felt as she and Loki strove to reach the pinnacle of their desires. They moaned each other's name like hypnotic chant as they moved together in unison. Each touch, each kiss, each sound only seemed to tighten the bond that they now shared. In that one moment, they were one. Unfortunately, all good things must come an end. Finished, Loki used his overcoat like a blanket over them, and both huddled under it, intertwined. Both of their faces were flushed and they looked at each other wonderingly. Lifting her hand, Elizabeth touched the side of the god's face as if she was trying to make sure that the man resting on top of her was real.

"You're trembling," Loki smiled down at Elizabeth who was still panting, kissing her forhead lightly.

"I'm alright," He said while laying his cheek against Elizabeth's chest.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Loki's head to her chest. She whispered, "I love you, Loki."

Loki froze. His whole body went impossibly still as his eyes widen. Did Elizabeth just say what he thought she said? He look to stare dumbly at Elizabeth but didn't speak, as any attempt in words would just result in babbles and incoherence. It finally with the realization that he needed to breathe and he sucked in a sharp breath and let it out.

Elizabeth loved him.

_She_ loved _him_.

Loki thought about her words, hardly believing that she actually said that to him. And it was for only him alone. And he could only smile, meaning the words that would leave his mouth,

"And I love you."

* * *

><p>Outside on the crow's nest, two lookouts named Fleet and Lee were stamping their feet and swinging their arms, trying to keep warm in the freezing wind,.<p>

"You can smell ice, you know, when it's near." Fleet said earning an untruthful look from his companion.

"Bollocks." The other smirked. "Well I can."

Inside the Ashfords suit, Clayton stood in front of the open safe staring at Elizabeth's note and engaement for like the umpteenth time. His face became clenched with fury, he balled up the note and threw it across the room. Warner, who was standing behind him after coming back from his "daily excercise", watched his employer intently. Clayton would find a way to get payback on Elizabeth and her lover. Suddenly, a terrible thought strucked hi, wearing a wicked grin. He would make sure that Elizabeth and Loki regret ever double crossing him. He looked back at Warner and still wearing the smirk.

"I have a better idea," He said, his cold eyes giving away his intention and Warner nodded. Little did they that a pair of young and mischevious eyes were watching them.

At the cargo bay, two stewards with electric torches in hands were registering the place, playing the beams of light around the hold. Then, they spotted the Renault with its fogged up rear window and approached at it slowly. They then noticed a passionate handprint, that was still there on the fogged up glass. One of the stewards smirked and whipped open the door.

"Got yer!" he yelled.

But the backseat was empty.

* * *

><p>Outside, Elizabeth and Loki came walking through a crew door onto the deck. They could barely stand since they were laughing hard and very loud, holding onto each other's hand and glancing at each other every few seconds as if their world began and ended with each other. At the crow's nest, the lookout Fleet heard the disturbance below and looked around and back down to the well deck, where he could see two figures embracing.<p>

In the crow's nest the lookouts were looking down at the couple, "Cor... look at that, would ya." One of them said, "They're a bloody sight warmer than we are." The other said, "Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same." They both laughed at that.

Loki and Elizabeth were stood in each other's arms, their breaths forming little clouds around them in the freezing night air, but they didn't even feel the cold. Feeling Loki's arms around her made Elizabeth feel safe and warm; her head was resting under Loki's chin, when she looked up and stared into Loki's green eyes.

"When this ship docks in New York, I'm getting off with you." The god's eyes widen and smiled down at her.

"That's crazy!" He said smiling.

"I know! It doesn't make any sense- but that's why I trust it." Loki was about to pull Elizabeth even closer to him, when something stopped him. Just one mere stopped made him stopped what he was doing and to even why he was on Midgard in the first: _Leaving Asgard and now finding a way to get back_. Loki pulled away from Elizabeth and walked over to the side of the ship, staring out into nothing. He closed his eyes. He couldn't do this. He couldn't stay here. He had to get home. He belonged in Asgard. He was Loki- the Norse god of magic and mischief. And when Loki opened his eyes, turned around and saw Elizabeth's confused and slightly hurt face, guilt came upon him as another thought entered his mind: _And the god of lies._ He couldn't do this to her anymore. Elizabeth didn't deserve this.

"Loki... what is it? I thought you would be happy with my decision."

"No! No, it's not that. It's just... I can't let you do this."

"What?"

"When the ship docks, I need you to stay with first class and your family. You can't... follow me to where I'm going."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elizabeth's eyebrows furthered together.

"It's... complicated," Loki sighed. "I don't know how to explain it or if you'll even believe me."

"Well enlighten me then!" Elizabeth snapped.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and sighed; he couldn't delay it any longer. He had to tell Elizabeth thruth, and it was now or never.

"What if..." A sigh. Apparantly, he had been doing such a thing a lot lately. "What if I told my name wasn't Loki Martinsson. But that... I was the god Loki, himself?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"I... wouldn't believe you-"

"And if I kept telling you that it was the truth?"

"I still wouldn't believe you and say you barking mad! What are you getting at?"

Loki hesitated and closed his eyes in resignation. He opened them again and stared intently at the confused socialite. How would he tell her? He certainly wasn't going to blatantly say _'Well you see, My name isn't Loki Martinsson, and I am actually the Norse god Loki himself. I'm stuck on Midgard without my magic because one of my own spells backfired, and now I'm stuck here until I get them back and find a way back to Asgard. So how about you?_ Yeah, that would make Elizabeth 100% believe him without calling him insane and having him sent the madhouse. He wracked through his brain to find a better explaination to give without scaring her, when an idea finally hit him. It was slight, but it was still worth a shot.

"Do you remember the story you told to Rosie and Nicholas the other day? The one about Sleiphnir?"

"Yes..." said Elizabeth, rather slowly as she looked Loki confused and suspicious. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's true," Was Loki's simple reply. Elizabeth just stared him, starting to consider if the man she had fallen in love with was really insane. He just couldn't be serious! Elizabeth had half expected for Loki to start laughing and say that he couldn't believe she fell for it and pronounce it all to be a cruel, sick joke. But he remained silent as the grave, and stared Elizabeth seriously, waiting for her to reply.

"Please say something."

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding?"

"I know that it sounds insane!" Loki exclaimed. "But I'm telling you the truth."

Elizabeth shook her head and it was then that she decided her verdict. "I don't believe you. I... I knew that this was too good to be true." And she began to walk away from. Loki immediately started to panic and followed her, taking Elizabeth's arm. She glared at him and tried to yank her arm away, but Loki remained firm. He was getting desperate.

"Elizabeth please, you have to believe what I'm telling you!"

"Then prove it!" She hissed. Why did it have to come down to this? He thought. Letting her go, Loki slid off his suspenders and raised up his white shirt to show her his abdomen. Elizabeth saw nothing important except for the scar. It was nothing more- until she got a closer look. Her eyes widen and her left hand flew to her mouth. The medium pink scar was vertical and went straight down below Loki's abdomen. Another scar that was horizontal peeked up from his trousers. Elizabeth knew what type of scars they were and where they came from. She had seen identical ones in medical books from the Ashford's library. But she refused to wrap her mind around it. It just wasn't possible-

"Do you know what these are?" asked Loki. Elizabeth didn't trust her voice, and so she mutely nodded her head. Loki sighed as he tucked back in his shirt and slipped his suspenders back on his shoulders. They were finally getting somewhere...

"That- that's not possible-"

"Elizabeth-"

"You can't expect me to believe this? There has to be another another explaination. You can't be... it's not- oh god!"

"There is no other explaination! My name isn't Loki Martinsson. I am what I say I am!" Loki exclaimed, gripping both of her arms. "I know that deep down you knew it too."

Elizabeth was about to protest but stopped herself. How she hated to admit it, but Loki was right. He didn't act like any other third class person that she had ever seen before. Ever since she met Loki, he had an air of arrogance about him. How he would act around with those from her crowd, with a sneer and head held high. Elizabeth was sure didn't mean to act that way if he was supposed to be a third class passenger, but how she noticed when Loki would let the facade slip.

"Then tell me who you really are," She said, trying to keep the even calm tone in her voice.

Loki closed his eyes and opened them again. "I am Loki, the god of magic, mischief... and lies. I am the second born son of the Allfather Odin and his wife Frigga."

Elizabeth slowly nodded her head, but something was still troubling her mind. "If you say if that is truly who you are, _Loki_, then why haven't you used any of your magic to help yourself?"

"I don't have it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only in Midgard because of it. I had decided to leave Asgard for a while after an argument between my father and I. I didn't wish to be found, and so I casted a dislocation spell upon myself- however, something went wrong. I'm stuck on Midgard, powerless, with no way to go back home. I can only estimate that I may get my magic once we land in New York."

"So all this time..." Elizabeth began slowly. "Everything that you told me... it was all a lie?"

Loki didn't answer her, looking at her with shameful eyes, which made Elizabeth angrier. "TELL ME!"

"Yes..." Was his simple, broken reply. Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to not let the tears that starting to form to come out.

"And earlier?" She croaked. "Was that all a lie?"

"No!" Loki said immediately. "I meant every word I said. I love you, and I meant it! Please, tell me that you believe that!"

"How can I?" Elizabeth replied bitterly. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Well that's just bloody damn perfect!" Fleet groaned to his mate. "It's not even entertaining anymore." He looked at across the ocean. But suddenly Fleet's irritated expression changed, as he glanced forward again; the color was drained out of his face.

A massive iceberg right in the ship's path, five hundred yards out form their position.

"Bugger me!" one of the lookouts yelled, he reached past his companion Lee and made the lookout bell three times, then grabbed the telephone calling the bridge awaiting for what seemed to be an eternity for it to be picked up, without taking his eyes off the imposing black mass ahead of the ship, "Pick up, ya bastard." He yelled exasperated.

Inside the enclosed wheelhouse, one of the officers walked unhurriedly to the telephone, picking it up, "Is someone there?" he heard the other officer on the phone, "Yes. What do you see?" he asked calmly, "Iceberg right ahead!" the officer hanged the phone and called Officer Murdoch, "Iceberg right ahead!"

Murdoch saw the impending course they were in and rushed to the engine room telegraph, taking hold of a handle and turning it to signal _'Full Speed Astern' _then he yelled to Quartermaster Hitchins, who was at the wheel, "Hard a' starboard."

After that the crew went into a state of rushed madness, inside the boiler rooms

One of the chief engineers was checking the soup he has warming on a steam manifold when the engine telegraph clanged, the men saw the signal to bring the ship at full stop, they stared at it a second, unbelieving. Then Bell reacted and the men yelled, "Full astern! Full astern!"

The engineers and greasers like madmen started to close the steam valves and started to bring to full stop the mighty propeller shafts that were big as Sequoias, inside the boiler room the chief engineer for that zone noticed the red warning light and _"Stop"_ indicator come on, "Shut all dampers! Shut 'em!" he yelled, the workers moved as fast as they could, letting go of their shovels and closing the door of the boilers.

At the bridge Murdoch observed how the iceberg was straight ahead from the ship, when the bow finally started to move left Murdoch's clenched his jaw as he noticed how the bow was turning with agonizing slowness, all he could do was hold his breath and wait for the inevitable.

Suddenly a thundering noise is heard all over the ship, the whole vessel vibrated as the ship hit the berg on its starboard bow, the ice smashed the steel hull plates, the iceberg bumping and scraping along the side of the ship, rivets popped as the steel plate of the hull flexes under the load.

The cargo holds were the first to start filling up with the icy water of the Atlantic, like a sledgehammer beating along outside the ship; the iceberg split the hull plates and the sea water poured in the pressure breaking the plate even more, sweeping everything that came on its way.

In the third class cabins, Quentin Moran was tossed in his bunk by the impact; he heard a sound like a greatly amplified squeal of a piece of iron being slid on crystal.

Inside the boiler room the impact of the collision was heard alerting the men that were working there that something wrong had happened, they saw the starboard side of the ship buckle in toward them and were almost swept off their feet by a rush of water coming in about two feet above the floor.

Loki and Elizabeth were shaken from their intense reverie and looked up in astonishment as the iceberg was right besides the ship blocking out the sky like a mountain. Fragments started to break off it and crashed down onto the deck, and they had to jump back to avoid the flying chunks of ice.

Officer Murdoch made ring the watertight door alarm, quickly throwing down the switch that would close them. Inside the boiler rooms an alarm is heard and the men who worked there scrambled through the swirling water to the watertight door between boiler rooms, the room was full of water vapor as the cold sea water strikes the red hot furnaces, the chief engineer yelled to the stokers scrambling through the door as it came down like a slow guillotine, "Go Lads! Go! Go!" then he dived through into the next boiler room just before the door rumbled down.

Loki and Elizabeth rushed to the starboard rail in time to see the iceberg moving aft down the side of the ship.

In his stateroom, surrounded by piles of plans while making notes in his ever-present book, Andrews glanced up at the sound of a cut-crystal light fixture tinkling like a windchime, he felt the shudder run through the ship, his face turned into a grimace as if he knew by instinct what had just happened on that moment.

Leaving the huge mountain of ice behind, the men at the crow's nest glanced back and then at each other. "Oy, mate... that was a close shave." The other stared down at the deck of the ship and then at his companion.

"Smell ice, can you? Bleedin' idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	9. Danger and Betrayal

**Well guys, it seems like we're getting to the halfway point of Forever This Way. Pretty cool, right? I just want to thank those who have been reading and supporting this story since the beginning- it means a lot to me and I think you guys are just awesome for it;)**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>At the bridge the alarm bell was clattering mindlessly, mostly reflecting the state of shock that the officers and some of the passengers were in after what they had just witnessed, officer Murdoch stared to the floor unable to get a grip on what just happened, blaming himself, in his mind he repeated over and over that he just ran the biggest ship in history into an iceberg on its maiden voyage.<p>

Completely stiff he spoke to the officer that was standing next to him, "Note the time. Enter it in the log."

With that order given, Murdoch turned to his left side and saw Captain Smith rushing out of his cabin and coming into the bridge, tucking in his shirt.

"What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" The Captain inquired.

"An iceberg, sir. I put her hard a' starboard and run the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but she hi... and I—" The low rank officers around the bridge stood still. For Murdoch, it seemed as if time had stopped, his sweaty forehead giving away his nervous state. Smith glanced around the bridge and continued to give orders, no use to be standing still while your first officer had a panic attack.

"Close the emergency doors." Murdoch seemed to regain a little bit of his lost confidence nodded.

"The doors are closed, sir."

After that Smith and Murdoch rushed out onto the starboard wing. Murdoch pointed down and Smith looked into the darkness aft, then wheeled around to one of the passing officers. "

Find the Carpenter and get him to check the ship for damage of any kind." He ordered.

* * *

><p>At the G-deck, Quentin came out into the hall and tried to see what was going on. Suddenly, he saw dozens of rats that were running toward him in the corridor, fleeing from the flooding bow. Quentin jumped aside as the rats ran by.<p>

"What the heck!" Quentin exclaimed still looking appalled. Tommy who was still in his bunk stirred awake. Jumping down from his top bunk in the dark and when he dropped down to the floor he felt the sudden cold from the freezing water that was coming into the ship.

"What the fuck is happening?"

After he turned on the light, he noticed that the floor was covered with almost three inches of icy water, and more was coming in. Tommy pulled the door open and stepped out into the corridor which was flooded. Quentin ran towards him, yelling something too quick for anyone else but Quentin himself to understand it.

"Do you know what the heck is going on?" Quentin asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I have no idea but we have ta move it bucko, if there's water comin' in then nothing good is happening for sure."

After, that both men started pounding on doors, getting everybody up and out, the sudden alarm spreading in several languages along the corridors.

In the first class corridors, people were coming out from their rooms wearing robes and slippers. A steward hurried along the well decorated corridors reassuring them that everything was fine. A young woman who in appearance was no more than twenty five years old, wearing a white robe and her blond curly hair tied in a bun, stopped the steward.

"Why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder?"

Smiling, the man spoke in a calm accent, "I wouldn't worry ma'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?"

* * *

><p>Behind them Thomas Andrews rushed past them, walking fast and carrying an armload of rolled up ship's plans.<p>

Loki and Elizabeth were still outside leaning over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of the ship.

"It looks okay. I don't see anything.," Loki said while he leaned down a little too much.

"Do you think it could have damaged the ship?" Elizabeth inquired.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump," Loki replied, looking at Elizabeth in the eyes. I'm sure we're alright." Behind them, a couple of steerage guys were kicking some of the ice that fell from the berg around the deck, laughing.

Tommy and Quentin were in a crowd of steerage men that were literally clogging the corridors while heading away from the flooding. Many of them had grabbed suitcases and duffel bags, most of them already soaked with the icy water, running behind the small crowd of rats.

Tommy pointed, "If this is the direction the rats are runnin', it's good enough for me." Quentin smirked and continued along with Tommy, following the small animals.

Bruce Ismay, who was dressed in pajamas under a dark red topcoat, hurried down the corridor heading for the bridge, a steward came along from the other direction after getting the few concerned passengers back into their rooms, "There's no cause for alarm. Please, go back to your rooms." After walking away from the door the steward was stopped by Clayton, Lord Ashford, and Warner.

"Please, sir. There's no emergency—" Clayton looked at the steward, an exasperated expression working itself on his face.

"Yes there is, I have been robbed! Now get the Master at Arms." Clayton said in a mild tone, but after he saw that the steward was not really sure about the procedure, he spoke with a firmer and louder tone.

"Now you moron!" he yelled and the steward scrambled away with a quick pace on his legs.

"Now was that really nessecary?" Lord Ashord asked, annoyed. Clayton glared at the older man.

"My good man, Richard. Sometimes you must take drastic measures to get the job done."

* * *

><p>The chart room was in complete silence; Smith was watching as Andrews studied some of the plans, pacing around the place and ultimately turned to his side ending up behind the engineer.<p>

"A five degree list in less than ten minutes," He said, the door was opened all of the sudden causing the occupants of the room to stare at the entrance. There stood the carpenterm completely out of breath and clearly unnerved.

"She's making water fast... in the forepeak tank and the forward holds, in boiler room six." The carpenter exclaimed. In that moment, Ismay made his way onto the chart room as well, his movements quick with anger and frustration; Smith glanced at him with annoyance.

"Why have we stopped?" Ismay asked with an imperative tone. Smith stood solemnly in front of the man and said, "We've struck ice."

Still without getting the true meaning behind the words, Ismay asked, "Well, do you think the ship is seriously damaged?"

Smith glared at the rich man in front of him.

"Excuse me." Smith said as he passed by Ismay on his way out with Andrews and the carpenter in tow.

Inside the boiler rooms, the stokers and firemen were struggling to draw the fires caused by the furnaces working in waist deep water that was churning around as it flowed into the boiler room, ice cold and swirling with grease from the machinery, the chief engineer came partway down the ladder and shouted, "That's it, lads. Get the hell up!" the working men scrambled up toward the escape ladders.

Several people were walking along the corridors and decks, some of them saying that it was nothing too serious and dismissing their fears with a cup of tea or some alcohol, two men at the deck started a conversation while looking around at the calm people, "I guess it's nothing too serious. I'm going back to my cabin to read." A young man who was wearing a topcoat over his pajamas came to stand beside the two men and asked, "Say, did I miss the fun?"

Loki and Elizabeth were coming up the steps from the well deck that were located right next to the three men. The people around them stared as the couple climbed over the locked gate. A moment later, Captain Smmith rounded the corner, followed by Andrews and the carpenter, having they come down from the bridge by the outside stairs; the three men walked solemnly, their faces grim while they rushed right past Loki and Elizabeth. Andrews barely glanced at the young woman who stood still after he noticed the faces they were featuring.

"Can you shore up?" Smith asked to the carpenter.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." The group headed by the captain continued their march disappearing after they walked down the stairs to the well deck.

Loki looked down at Elizabeth and whispered, "It's bad."

Elizabeth glanced up at the Norse god and agreed. "We have to tell the Ashfords and Clayton."

"Wonderful," Loki sighed, "Now it's worse."

Loki offered his to take hers, which Elizabeth look at dumbly and slowly took it. He gave her a reasurring squeeze but it hurt Loki to see how this has come between them. Leaving the little party, Elizabeth followed Loki through the door inside the ship.

* * *

><p>Crossing the foyer and entering the corridor they approached to the Ashford's suite. Warner was waiting for them in the hall standing close by to the young woman's door.<p>

"We've been looking for you miss," Warner followed and, unseen, he moved close behind Loki and smoothly slipped the diamond engagement ring and several hundred dollar bills into the pocket of his overcoat.

Inside the suite, Clayton, Lord Ashford, Lady Ashford, and the children were waiting in the sitting room, along with the Master at Arms and two stewards. Silence reigned as Elizabeth and Loki made their entrance. Lady Ashford sighed in relief and stood still when she saw Elizabeth coming into the suite with Loki right behind her.

"Thank god! Elizabeth, where have you been!" she asked in a demanding tone. "We were all so worried about you!" Elizabeth stared at her guardian for a moment before dismissing her question.

"Something serious has happened." Elizabeth said in a worried tone. Standing up, Clayton walked towards the blonde young woman.

"That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back..." He looked from Loki to Elizabeth. "... I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." He said while turning to face the Master at Arms, "Search him." He pointed at Loki, who was looking surprised.

The Master at Arms walked toward Loki, "Coat off, mate." He said while Warner pulled Loki's coat and the god was shaking his head in dismay. Shrugging out of it, the Master at Arms staring down at him, Elizabeth was standing close by to a chair and Lady Ashford and the children were behind her, and Clayton stared at the scene with a cold expression and yet a small smirk made its way through, a fine moment indeed. He was going to show to that simpleton that no one messed with Clayton Royce's property and walked out without a scratch.

"This is ridiculous!" Loki exclaimed.

"Clayton, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you—" Elizabeth stopped in the middle of the sentence when she noticed that one of the stewards pulled the engagement ring and money out of the pocket of Loki's coat.

"Is this it?" one of the steward asked. Elizabeth was stunned and needless to say, so was Loki.

"That's it." Clayton said, while staring at Loki.

"Right then, now don't you make a fuss." The Master at Arms said while he started to handcuff Loki.

"Don't you believe it, Elizabeth. Don't!" He pleaded at the young woman while struggling a little. Elizabeth stared at him hurt, but uncertain.

"He couldn't have," She said. Clayton looked at Elizabeth in the eyes, his cold dark eyes not giving away any of what he had been planning so far.

"Of course he could," said Clayton with fake worry. "Easy enough for a professional, he probably memorized the combination when you opened the safe my darling."

"But I was with him the whole time." Elizabeth said.

Clayton moved closer toward his fiancé standing right beside him. He whispered in her ear with a very low and cold tone. "Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on." Elizabeth looked disheveled, refusing to accept what her own eyes were allowing her to witness.

"They put it in his pocket!" Nicholas exclaimed struggling struggling from his mother's grasp and going to stand in front of Elizabeth. "They must have put it in there to frame him. Loki would never do that-"

"Nicholas, that is enough!" Lord Ashford shouted. Nicholas looked at his father, surprised and hurt. His father had never raised his voice that way with him before. Lady Ashford glared spitefully at her husband, and came to stand beside her ward and son with Rosie following her suite. Warner glanced at the young boy and then back at the god, while holding the overcoat.

"It's not even his pocket, lad." He said while reading a small label that the piece of clothing had close to the neck area.

"Property of A. L. Ryerson," Warner showed the coat to the Master at Arms, it was, a small label inside the collar with the real owner's name.

"That was reported stolen today." He said looking at Loki.

"I was going to return it! Elizabeth—" the god called out, trying to defend himself even though all the proofs were against him. If Elizabeth didn't feel worse earlier, she did now. She felt utterly betrayed, hurt and confused. She shrank away from the Norse god, who started to shout to her as Warner and the Master at Arms dragged him out into the hall, feeling her heart continuing to break.

"Elizabeth, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!" Loki shouted but his words were not reaching the young woman who was standing in the middle of the suite. Elizabeth felt devastated, looking down and sitting upon the couch while Lady Ashford and Rosie sat next to her. Lady Ashford pulled her ward into a hug, cradling her; and Elizabeth broke down as Lady Ashford tried to soothe her.

"You know he didn't do it!" Nicholas said. "But you let them take him away."

"Nicholas, now is not the time." Lady Ashford chatised.

"It's alright, darling." Clayton walked over and he motioned for everyone to leave, wishing to have some privacy with his fiancees. Elizabeth stood, composing herself. He smacked me across the face, sending me onto the floor, leaving a big and bright bruise on her face.

"How's it feel to be a slut?" He sneered.

"You can go to hell!" Elizabeth snarled up at him as she clutched at the rug.

This made Clayton even more pissed, and grabbed her up and by the shoulders roughly shaking the woman violently, "Look at me, you little—" Before Clayton was able to finish that sentence and probably hit Elizabeth once more, there was a loud knock on the door and an urgent voice coming from the other side of the fine wooden door. After getting no response from inside, the door opened and a steward was suddenly putting his head inside the suite.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck-"

"Get out! We're busy!" Clayton hissed but the steward was persistent, coming in to get the lifebelts down from the top of a dresser.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Royce, but it's Captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight." He said while he handed a lifebelt to Elizabeth.

"Not to worry, Miss Bradshaw, I'm sure it's just a precaution." He said smiling reassuringly at the young woman.

"This is ridiculous!" Clayton exclaimed, while glancing at Elizabeth who was once more sitting down on the couch, her eyes were glossy and he seemed to be lost in thought, the lifebelt lying on her lap and she was clenching to it, her hands turning white.

* * *

><p>Captain Smith and Andrews walked down the steps to the Mail Sorting Room and found the clerks scrambling to pull mail from the racks, furiously hauling wet sacks of mail up from the hold below, Andrews climbed partway down the stairs to the hold, which was almost full, the sacks of mail floated everywhere, and the lights were still on below the surface, casting an eerie glow, Andrews looked down as the water covered his shoe and scrambled back up the stairs.<p>

After walking outside followed once more by Smith, Andrews found himself unrolling a big drawing of the ship across the chartroom table. It was a side elevation, showing all the watertight bulkheads, his hands were shaking, knowing that from that moment forward after the truth was told most of the men in the room would begin to fuss all over and ask questions. Murdoch and Ismay were hovering behind Andrews and the Captain. "

When can we get underway, do you think?" The Captain glared at Ismay and turned his attention to Andrews' drawing, the builder pointed to it for emphasis as he spoke."Water fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the forepeak... in all three holds... and in boiler room six." The Captain nodded.

"Five compartments." He said somberly.

"She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached," Andrews made a pause and glanced at the men that had gathered around him, "But not five." He stared down at the table; the color suddenly left Ismay's face,."Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads...at E Deck... from one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps—" The Captain was stopped in mid sentence by Andrews.

"The pumps buy you time... but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will founder." Ismay stared at the builder.

"But this ship can't sink!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty." Andrews said with a 'matter of fact' tone. The captain was looking as if he had been punched in the gut; the color had left his face completely.

"How much time?" he asked.

"An hour, and two at most." Andrews replied with a hopeless tone in his voice; Ismay moved his head as his dream turned into his worst nightmare.

"How many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" Smith inquired.

'Two thousand and two hundred souls aboard, sir." Smith lowered his head and then turned to face his employer.

"I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay."

At the boat deck ,Andrews was striding along the long wooden floored deck as seamen and officers scurried to uncover the boats. Steam was venting from pipes overhead and the noise they made was horrendous, speech was difficult adding to the crew's level of disorganization. Andrews saw some men fumbling with the mechanism of one of the crane davits like mechanisms and yelled to them over the roar of steam.

"Turn to the right! Pull the falls taut before you unhook. Have you never had a boat drill?" one of the seamen looked at him,.

"No sir! Not with these new davits, sir." Andrews looked around confused and enraged as the crew fumbled with the davits; a few passengers were coming out on deck, hesitantly in the noise and bitter cold.

* * *

><p>In the first class corridors, the stewards were being painfully polite and obsequious; they were conveying no sense of danger whatsoever. However, it was another story in the steerage area in which the stewards would practically bang the door and then throw it open snapping on the lights on and yelling, "Everybody up. Let's go. Put your lifebelts on." In every corridor was the same scene; a steward going from door to door along the hall, pouncing and yelling, "Lifebelts on. Lifebelts on. Everybody up, come on. Lifebelts on..."<p>

People came out of the doors behind the stewards confused and some of them still sleepy. Inside the wireless communication room, Smith was writing down a message that he then handed down to one of the men that worked in there.

"CQD, sir?" The young man asked.

"That's right. The distress call. CQD. Tell whoever responds that we are going down by the head and need immediate assistance." Taking the paper the young man started to work as quickly as his hands allowed him to.

Thomas Andrews looked around in amazement; the whole boat deck was empty except for the crewmen who were fumbling with the davits, when he saw the officer Murdoch he called the man to ask some questions.

"Where are all the passengers?" he asked irritated. It seemed to him that no one was really noticing or simply caring that they were sinking in the middle of the Atlantic.

"They've all gone back inside. Too damn cold and noisy for them." The officer said. Andrews felt like he was in some sort of a very a bad dream. Putting a hand in his coat pocke,t he pulled out a small golden a pocket-watch and after looking down at it, he glanced around and headed to the foyer entrance.

Inside the foyer a large number of first class passengers had gathered near the staircase, they were getting irritated about the whole situation, most of them were in a complete state of confusion and wondering why they were asked to put on the lifebelts, they knew the ship had stopped but no one really knew the reason. Molly Brown stopped a passing steward who was rushing about.

"What's doing, sonny?" She asked. "You've got us all trussed up and now we're cooling our heels."

The young steward backed away, actually stumbling on the stairs.

"Sorry, ma'am. Let me go and find out." The steward said resuming his mad run.

The jumpy piano music that was coming out of the first class lounge a few yards away was the only background noise that was also getting lost in the buzz of the people's constant talking. Clayton and Lord Ashford came walking to the A-deck foyer carrying the lifebelts, almost as if it was an afterthought. Behind them, the other Ashfords came along with Elizabeth who looked as if she was sleepwalking.

"It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book!" Clayton exclaimed. Lord Ashford, who was walking beside Clayton, glanced at the young man.

"I'd watch what you say, Clayton." He grumbled while putting on the coat that one of the maids handed him.

"Go back and turn the heater on in my room, so it won't be too cold when we get back." He ordered to the servant. Elizabeth watched what was going on around her, too oblivious in her own world, that she didn't feel the tugging on her coat. She looked down to see Nicholas glaring up at her.

"Nicholas, now is not the time!" She sighed.

"But he's innocent, Elizabeth!" The boy claimed. "Why would he steal from us? Clayton must've had Warner put it in his pocket to frame him!"

"Nicholas please!"

"Loki would never do that to us, I know it! And you know that too! He didn't do anything! And I'm going to prove it."

Elizabeth looked away from the young boy, not wanting to hear anymore. Looking around the magnificent room, Andrews walked around, looking preoccupied, knowing that the ship was doomed and that there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop what was starting. Elizabeth stood near the door that Andrews came in and she saw the heartbroken expression of the engineer. She walked over to him and Clayton and went after the young woman.

"I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews," said Elizabeth. "And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

Andrews looked into Elizabeth's eyes and saw that the young woman was worried as well, and knowing that it was useless to keep the truth from the passengers any longer, he decided to tell to her the despicable truth.

"The ship will sink." He said staring down at the wooden floor.

"You're certain?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes." The builder nodded, "In an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"My God." Clayton exclaimed. it was his turn to look stunned. The Titanic, the biggest ship in the world, the ship deemed 'The Unsinkable', was going to sink? That was something so unbelievable that had left Clayton Royce speechless.

"Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic." Andrews said putting up his hands. "And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" Andrews had his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." The young woman said nodding. After that, Andrews went off moving among the passengers and urging them to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats. When Clayton and Elizabeth went back to their group to tell them what was happening, all five didn't notice Nicholas slipping away and leaving the foyer.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…..<strong>


	10. Struggle

**I have given you two double whammie chapters of 9 and 10!:D I'm sure you guys are excited about that. Not much to say but a new chapter, and hopefully another one by this upcoming Sun. Enjoy:)**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>Nicholas ran across the ship's corridors find where the Master at Arms and Clayton's bodyguard were taking Loki. The little boy liked the man. He told exciting stories and made his adoptive sister happy. Nicholas hadn't seen Elizabeth that happy since she was engaged to marry that stupid Clayton Royce. <em>And Clayton saw that as well.<em> He thought. Nicholas knew that Loki wouldn't steal anything that belonged to Clayton or to anyone. He would never do that to Elizabeth. _But I have to be sure. _And so that was why the young boy took it upon himself to follow the three men to get the truth out of Loki. He was going to prove it to Elizabeth that Loki was innocent.

Finally, down in the third class cabin corridors, Nicholas spotted them. He hid behind one of the corners and watched them. _When Warner and the Master leave, I'll come out and speak to Loki, _thought Nicholas.

Warner and the Master at Arms handcuffed Loki to a water pipe, when a crewman rushed in looking desperate and almost blurted to the Master at Arms.

"You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently!" The crewman said completely out of breath, Lovejoy stared at the man stoically.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him." He said with a smirk, then he pulled a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat. The Master at Arms nodded and tossed the handcuff key to Lovejoy, then walked out with the crewman in tow; Warner flipped the key in the air, smirking at Loki after catching it.

* * *

><p>At the bridge the junior wireless operator was handing a message to Smith from the only ship that was receiving their emergency messages.<p>

"Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, full steam for them, sir." Smith stared down at the message.

"And she's the only one who's responding?"

The operator nodded. "The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours." Smith looked smitten.

"Four hours!" He excliamed. The enormity of it hit the captain like a sledgehammer blow. Tthere were not enough life boats but also the only ship that had responded to their distress signals was too far away for the survivors who wouldn't be lucky enough to get on a boat to have a chance to survive. It was all becoming a nightmare. Soon, the biggest ship in the world has ever known, would sink to the bottom of the ocean dragging down with it countless lives, and there was nothing that could be done to avoid that fate. Smith nodded in thanks, still stunned, "Thank you." He turned looking stiff as the operator walked out, and the Captain looked out onto the blackness.

"My God." He said to himself.

The boat deck was swarming with a crowd of uncertain passengers in all states of dress and undress, one first class woman was barefoot, others were in stockings, others were still in evening dresses while some were in bathrobes or pajamas. Most women were wearing lifebelts over velvet gowns, then on top of that they wore stoles, some brought jewels, others books, even small dogs with them not realizing that to bring those useless objects with them would be a waste of space that could be used to save a life. One of the crewmen spotted Smith and ran towards him, covering his ears to try to placate the buzzing noise coming from the steam boilers and the people behind him.

"Hadn't we better get the women and children first into the boats, sir?" He asked standing behind Smith who turned and simply nodded a bit abstractly. Noticing that his captain seemed to be mentally gone, the crewman simply nodded, knowing that it must have been a very hard hit to Smith who was on his retirement voyage to let the biggest ship in the world to sink. He turned and yelled to his fellow crewmen, "Right! Start the loading, women and children!"

In the middle of the deck, near the life boats, the unnerved crowd moved around looking disheveled but still there were some who had been unable to believe that the ship was indeed sinking. Most of the first class people were the ones by the life boat deck area and they often wondered about the goods they brought with them and how would they be delivered to them. Others who were more realistic only thought that it would be good enough just to step on land alive.

A group of musicians were setting up, under orders from the captain to help keep people calm by playing music. The first one, Wallace Hartley, raised his violin to play and nodded to the rest of the band that had been reassembled. Just outside the first class entrance, port side near where the officers were calling for the boats to be loaded; they started up a waltz, lively and elegant, for a moment it was as if the music was wafting all over the ship.

One of the crewmen stood in front of one of the lifeboats that was hanging parallel to the ship's wooden floor and yelled, "Ladies, please. Step into the boat."

He stared at the sudden silent crowd until one woman stepped timidly across the gap and into the boat looking terrified of the drop to the water far below, in the crowd some women were whispering to each other, "You watch. They'll put us off in these silly little boats to freeze, and we'll all be back on board by breakfast." While others sincerely doubted that whatever had been happening was some sort of survival exercise.

Clayton, the Ashfords, and Elizabeth came out of the doors that were near the band. They looked around and saw the people running around, some were slightly alarmed, others doubtful and others were in sheer panic. Then, Lady Ashford looked down at her side and her expression changed.

"Where's Nicholas? He was just beside me in the foyer!"

"Wonderful Margaret! You've managed to lose the boy during the middle of all this!" Lord Ashford growled.

"Don't you dare yell at me about this, Richard Ashford!" Lady Ashford snapped spitefully, then her faced sobered in panic. "We have to find him! Perhaps he went back to our rooms, not hearing what we were saying. Rosie, stay here-"

Lady Ashford turned back to find her missing son, but Lord Ashford took her by the arm, refusing to let her go; the firmness yet the gentleness of his hold surprises the older woman.

"No Margaret, stay here. I'll go back and find him." Lady Ashford looked uncertain. Lord Ashford saw this and her murmured gently, "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Lady Ashford smiled slightly and nodded. Squeezing her arm reassuringly, but before he left he left, Lady Ashford had cried out, "Richard!"

Lord Ashford turned back around, breathing heavily.

"Don't you dare come back without him!" Lady Ashford yelled. "Don't you dare come back without our son!"

_Our son._ Something changed in Lord Ashford when he heard those simple words leave his former wife's lips. _Our_ son. It didn't matter anymore then if Nicholas came from a different man. Nicholas was an Ashford. He was raised as an Ashford. _I raised him as my son._ thought Lord Ashford. _**My son**._ He smiled slightly, and finally left and went back inside the foyer. As he searched, Lord Ashford couldn't help but think of the expression on Margaret's face. Something that he had never seen on her face before. It was fear.

* * *

><p>In the steerage was chaos. Stewards were pushing their way through narrow corridors clogged with people that were carrying suitcases, duffel bags, children; some of them had lifebelts on others didn't, looking around a steward snarled.<p>

"I told the stupid sods no luggage. Aw, bloody hell!" He said throwing up his hands at the sight of a family, loaded down with cases and bags, completely blocking the corridor.

Tommy and Quentin pushed past the stewards and going the other way, they reached a huge crowd that was gathered at the bottom of the main third class stairwell. Tommy pushed through the crowd with difficulty to the top of the staircase to see what was holding up the group. Behind him, Quentin cursed when they reached the top. There was a steel gate across the top of the stairs, with several stewards and seamen on the other side.

"Stay calm, please. It's not time to go up to the boats yet." One of the stewards yelled. Over on Tommy's left, a woman was standing with her two small children and their battered luggage.

"What are we doing, mummy?" Asked the little boy, At the sound of the curious little voice, Tommy looked down at the little one. His mother smiled down at her son.

"We're just waiting, dear. When they finish putting First Class people in the boats, they'll be startin' with us, and we'll want to be all ready, won't we?" Neither Tommy nor Quentin failed to notice the look of pure resignation and hopelessness on the woman's face; she knew that many of them weren't going to make it and that probably they were all going to die right where they stood because not even in a life threatening situation, they were not allowed to mix up with the first class.

"This is just not right." Tommy whispered, clenching his fist.

"This is not fair, there are women and children here!" He yelled at the steward, but his voice got lost in the constant background noise that was being made by the other people who were screaming about unfairness right behind him, and then Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course none of tis' is right bucko." Quentin said staring at Tommy's's eyes.

Outside, one boat was being pulled down while being less than half full, with only twenty eight aboard a boat that was made for sixty five people. As the boat was being pulled down to the icy black water of the Atlantic, the passengers were looking terrified, wondering if they had been better off left on the ship to sink with it or if it was better to risk a fall from over sixty feet to a body of water below freezing temperature and die anyways.

People were beginning to panic inside and out of the ship. The water was starting to be more and more noticed, soon to be coming from every possible direction. Many of the first class passengers had done nothing more than to run around in circles crying and yelling in panic above the deck not even realizing that in the decks below there was still people who weren't allowed to pass because they were of another class.

* * *

><p>So this was how it was all going to end. He left Asgard and came Midgard, losing his powers in the process. He became an unwilling passenger on Titanic, rescued and fell in love with a girl, only hurting her in the end by lying about who he really was. Loki stared out one of the portholes which had submerged, looking apprehensively at the water rising up the glass. Inside the Master at Arms's office, the god was chained to one of the numerous water pipes that were located next to the porthole. Warner was sitting on the edge of a desk, putting a bullet on the desk and watching it roll across and fall off, picking up the bullet he glanced at Loki.<p>

"You know... I believe this ship may sink." He smirked while standing up. "I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation..." He said as he stood in front of Loki, then he punched hard on the god's stomach, knocking the air out of him. If he'd had his powers, it wouldn't have hurt Loki. But without them, it hurt like hell.

"Compliments of Mr. Clayton Royce."

Warner walked away from Loki who was still hunching over and his face was twisted in pain. The valet flipped the handcuff key in the air catching it with his left hand then waving it at Lokis direction then putting the small metallic object in his pocket.

He walked out of the office leaving Loki still gasping for air. Nicholas, still in hiding, watch as Warner left the room and walked passed him. He waited several more minutes before he left his place behind the pillar, and sprinted down to the door. He knocked on it and yelled, "Mr. Martinsson, Mr. Martinsson! Are you in there?"

"Nicholas?" He heard. "Is that you?"

"Yes!"

"What are you doing down here? You shouldn't be here. Go back up now, before you've been noticed missing-"

"I must ask you something!"

"I don't think now is the time for that. Leave me alone-"

"I'm not leaving until I get my answer!"

_'Stubborn kid!'_ Loki mentally thought and sighed. "What is it?"

"Did you steal from Clayton?" The little boy asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question, please! I need to know!"

"Why should it matter to you if I did or didn't?" Was Loki's bitter reply. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! Please, Mr. Martinsson!" Nicholas pleaded. "Lizzie needs to know."

It was for some time. Finally, "No, I didn't steal anything. They must've put it in my pocket when I wasn't looking." This made the little boy sigh in relief.

"Thought so," He replied. "Now I have find someone to get you out of here and tell Lizzie. I'll be right back!"

"Nicholas, no! Don't do that! Nicholas come back! Nicholas!" But Loki's cries were ignored and unheard of.

* * *

><p>At the port side, another boat was loading even more women and children. Standing near to it were Clayton, Lady Ashford, Rosie, and Elizabeth. Clayton had taken the duty of looking around, waiting for the opportune time to pay up to one of the officers so that he and the Ashfords and Elizabeth may have the chance to board up one of the boats together without any trouble. The officers that were near them yelled every once in awhile, "Women and children only! Sorry sir, no men yet." Above the sinking ship, a rocket bursts overhead, lighting the crowd, startled faces turned upward with fear now in their eyes. Just then, Lord Ashford came up to them, looking ashen and worried. Elizabeth watched the farewells taking pace right in front of her as they stepped closer to the boat. Husbands were saying goodbye to their wives and children, lovers and friends parted. Nearby, Molly was seen getting a reluctant woman to board the boat.<p>

"Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat." She said extending her hand to the scared woman. Just then, Lord Ashford came up to them, looking ashen and worried.

"I couldn't find him anywhere," He sighed. "He wasn't in the room or anywhere else in first class."

"But he has to be here!" Lady Ashford was near hysterics.

"I'll continue to look for him with Clayton's help, and we'll see him off on the next boat. Good heavens! Will the lifeboats be seated according class? I hope they're not too crowded-" Lord Ashford began to say only to be stopped all of the sudden by a very infuriated Elizabeth, who after hearing him, had wanted nothing more than to hit him across the face.

"Oh Lord Ashford, shut up!" the young woman yelled, leaving Lord Ashford frozen and with his mouth open.

"Don't you understand?" Elizabeth hissed, looking straight into his eyes. "The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half," Clayton sneered. The cold black eyes of the rich man stared down at Elizabeth; and it was then the young woman realized that Clayton may have just paid to one of the crew men to allow them to board the boat.

Elizabeth's face lost all color in a second, as it hit her like a thunderbolt that Loki was third class. God or no god, he didn't stand a chance; then another thought hit her, filling her with Nicholas's voice:_ "Loki would never do that to us, I know it! And you know that too! He didn't do anything! And I'm going to prove it." Oh god! _thought Elizabeth. Another rocket bursted overhead, bathing her stricken face in white light. Elizabeth clenched her fist and yelled, "You son of a bitch."

"No, I want to stay here until Nicholas is found." Lady Ashford said and turned to Molly. "Molly, Rosie is in your care on that boat until we see each other again."

Molly nodded her head in understanding and reached for the little girl. "Come on, darlin'. You're gonna stay with me for a little while."

"Mummy, I don't want to!" Rosie started to cry as she was wrenched away from her mother's arms. "I wanna stay with you and Daddy! Mama please!"

"It's only goodbye for a little while," Lady Ashford reassured, though her voice was starting to crack with emotion. Seeing this, Lord Ashford immediately stepped up smiled reassuringly at his youngest child.

"Everything will be alright, Rosebud. Once Mummy and Daddy find your brother, we'll take the boat and we'll all be a family again," Lord Ashford leaned over and gave his daughter a kiss on the forhead. "Now, promise me you'll be a big girl for Mummy and I, and you'll do everything Mrs. Brown says?"

Rosie let out a few tears, but she sucked it up and nodded her head mutely. Elizabeth turned awat from the heartwrenching scene, starting to feel tears of her to form. When the boat started to lower away, Elizabeth took that time to leave the group.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" Lady Ashford yelled.

"I think I know where Nicholas is! I'll be right back." Elizabeth cried back and started to sprinted.

Knowing what she truly meant, Clayton went after her. He managed to grab Elizabeth's arm but she pulled free and continued to run away through the crowd. Clayton ran behind behind the young woman and finally caught up to her, grabbing Elizabeth again, but this time more roughly.

"Where are you going? To him?" Clayton asked venomously. "Is that it? To be a whore to that gutter rat?"

Elizabeth glared into Clayton's eyes that were giving away his fury.

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" She clenched her jaw, feeling how Clayton was squeezing her arm viciously while trying to pull her back toward the lifeboat. Elizabeth lifted her fist and summoning all her strength, she landed a blow on Clayton's face. The heir had no other option than to let go with a curse and Elizabeth ran into the crowd.

Elizabeth ran through the clusters of people, looking back every once in a while. Having a furious Clayton coming after her was not good but Elizabeth knew how to hide. She ran breathlessly up to two proper looking men.

"That manover there tried to take advantage of me in the crowd! Please help me!" She said pointing at Clayton; they turned to see the furious looking man running towards them. Elizabeth started to run on as the two men grabbed Clayton, effectively restraining him and allowing the young woman to run through the first class deck entrance.

Clayton broke free and ran after her; he reached the entrance, but he ran into a knot of alarmed people that were coming out; he tried in vain to push rudely through them, but after a moment of struggle he managed to pass and he ran ino the first class foyer and down to the landing, pushing past the gentlemen and ladies who were filling up the stairs. He scanned the A-deck foyer over and over but Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. She was gone. Then, Clayton felt someone grab his arm and roughly turned him around. It was Lord Ashford.

"Richard, thank god! We must find Elizabeth. We must do something with her! She's gone utterly mad-" But before Clayton could finish what he was trying to say, Lord Ashford punched him squarely in the jaw; he felt a little bit of blood oozing from his mouth.

"I think she's perfectly fine if you asked me," Was all Lord Ashford said.

* * *

><p>Loki pulled on the pipe with all his strength but it wasn't budging. He turned his head to the door as he heard a gurgling sound- water was pouring under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor.<p>

"Damn it!" He swore while trying to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin on his wrist felt raw. "... that's not going to work."

Loki looked all over the place, trying to locate something that may be of any help to him but he couldn't find anything.

"Help! Somebody Please! Can anybody hear me?" He yelled, but after a moment of pure silence in which he hoped in vain to get an answer from anyone. He was getting anxious. He knew that somehow his end was near. He may have been a god, but without his powers and magic, his immortality was temporarily gone as well. It was all over.

Outside was deserted. The floor had flooded a couple of inches deep, and Loki's voice came out faintly through the door, but there was no one to hear it.

Far from there, at one of the numerous first class corridors, Thomas Andrews was opening stateroom doors, checking that people were out.

"Anyone in here?" he asked while popping his head in through an elegant looking door He saw Elizabeth running up to him looking, completely breathless.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God!" She exclaimed, panting. "Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?"

Andrews frowned, worried. "What? You have to get to a boat right away!"

"No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without it will take longer." The engineer looked down at Elizabeth.

"Why would you want to go there?" he asked.

"I cannot say for now, just please tell me how to get there!" The young woman pleaded and Andrews sighed in defeat. He knew that it was impossible to stop Elizabeth once she made up her mind.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right." Closing her eyes, Elizabeth repeated the directions she had just been given.

"Bottom, left, right. I have it." Elizabeth nodded and walked away quickly.

"Hurry, Elizabeth!" Andrews glanced after the retreating young woman.

Elizabeth continued on her way, way she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and Nicholas running up to her.

"I told you he was innocent, Lizzie!" Nicholas grinned.

Elizabeth merely shook her head and said, "Nicholas! Go back to the boat deck and your parents are waiting for you-"

"I'm coming with you!"

"No you are definitely not-"

"But I promised him!" The little boy pouted. "Please Lizzie, we need to hurry!"

He was right. Having nothing else to argue with, Elizabeth took Nicholas's hand and the sprinted down the corridor. They ran up as the last elevator operator was closing up his lift to leave.

"Sorry miss, lifts are closed—" Without thinking, Elizabeth grabbed him and shoved him back into the lift.

"I'm through with being polite, goddamnit!" Elizabeth yelled enraged as Nicholas watched on in awe! "I may never be polite the rest of my life! Now Take. Me. Down!"

The operator fumbled to close the gate and start the lift.

"Nicholas?" said Elizabeth.

"Yes Lizzie?" replied Nicholas.

"Let's not ever mention this to your mother, deal?"

"Deal!" Nicholas nodded his head vigorously. Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car, Elizabeth and Nicholas could see the decks going past. The lift goes slower and suddenly ice cold water was swirling around their legs, making them scream in surprise, and so did the operator. The car had landed in a foot of freezing water, shocking Elizabeth but still not managing to stop her. She clawed the door open and splashed out; the lift went back up, behind the pair as Elizabeth looked around.

"Left, crew passage-" She said to herself. she spotted it and leading Nicholas, sloshed down the flooded corridor. The place was understandably deserted so she realized she and Nicholas were on their own, "Right, right... right." She turned into a cross-corridor, splashing down the hall seeing a row of doors on each side.

"Loki?" She called. "Lokiiiiii?"

Inside the Master at Arms office, Loki was hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, straining until his face turned red. He collapsed back on the bench, realizing he was basically dammed to die right there, cuffed to a water pipe and blamed for something he didn't even do.

Then, he heard a voice through the door. The voice was faint but clear, but he realized he had heard that voice somewhere before. Closing his eyes and smiling. He actually did it! After the voice called his name again, he lifted his head.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered. That mean Elizabeth wasn't so far from where he was and was looking for him. There was just one thing he could d: yell back so that she could find him.

"Elizabeth! In here! I'm HERE!" he yelled while making as much noise as he could with the cuff's chains and the water pipe.

Down in the hall, Elizabeth heard Loki's voice behind her. Spinning around, they ran back, locating the right door and pushing it open, creating a small wave. Elizabeth and Nicholas moved as fast as as they could, splashing water all over the place; while doing so, Elizabeth threw herself at Loki who did his best to put his arms around her.

"I told I'd tell her!" Nicholas exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Loki! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth aplogize while kissing the god, who was happily kissing the mortal woman back.

"That man Warner put it in my pocket." Loki said.

"I know, I know." Elizabeth said moving his head frantically while landing more kisses down Loki's face, and after a moment they looked at each other. Unfortunately, the moment had to be ended when Nicholas made a sound in his throat, breaking the two out their reverie.

"See if you can find a key for these, try those drawers. It's a little brass one." Loki explained. Elizabeth nodded and kissed his face and hugged him again one last time, then started to go through the desk.

After a moment of only hearing Elizabeth cursing while looking for the key, Loki asked, "Despite Nicholas telling... how did you find out I didn't do it?"

Elizabeth glanced at the god .

"I didn't." she smiled while looking at him. "I just realized I already knew. Loki... I also realized that I didn't care if you did or didn't do it, or if you're a god or not- I love you either way."

"You're the god Loki?" Nicholas guffawed looking up Loki in surpise, but then grinned. "That is so AWESOME!"

But the older two didn't hear the young boy. They shared a look, and then Elizabeth went back to ransacking the room, searching in drawers and cupboards. Loki and Nicholas saw movement out the porthole and glanced out.

A lifeboat had just hit the surface of the water.

"This is getting bad." Nicholas whispered.

And it was about to get even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make Nicholas's role bigger for this and chapter 9, and I think I succeeded. Anyway, that's all for now. Plz look forward on at least Easter Sunday or Monday;) <strong>


	11. Unwilling to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

**Thank you, lovely reviewers! You really do inspire me to keep going! Thank you, and enjoy!:D**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was still trashing the room, but even after all her efforts, she hadn't been unable to find the key that would free the Norse god. She stopped suddenly and stood in the middle of the room breathing hard.<p>

"There's no key in here," She said, sounding completely out of breath. She stared down at the floor and noticed that the water was almost two feet deep. That had made Loki pull his feet up onto the bench that was beside him.

"You have to go for help." He said to the young woman who nodded in return.

"Nicholas, get on top of the desk over there. I'll be right back." Loki smirked.

"We'll be here." That made Elizabeth smile a little. If it wasn't for of their dire situation, maybe they would've laughed out loud for a long while.

Elizabeth ran out the office, looking back at Loki and Nicholas once from the doorway, and then walked away as fast as the rapidly rising water permitted her to. Loki looked down at the swirling water and sighed, knowing that he had nothing more to do than wait and hope for the best.

Outside the corridor, Elizabeth went down the hall and found herself at a stairwell. She started going up to the next deck, and climbed the stairs as fast as she could, and walk down numerous doors until she found herself at a long corridor that was part of the labyrinth of steerage hallways. She was alone here; a long groan of stressing metal echoed along the hall as the ship continued to settle. She ran down the hall, her eyes scanning the whole place.

"Hello? Somebody?" She called out, then turned at a corner and ran along another corridor in a daze. The hall was being filled fast with the freezing water, reflecting the light from the lamps that were over her head. Then, all of the sudden, a young man, appeared running through the water sending up geysers of spray. He sprinted past Elizabeth without slowing, his eyes crazed.

"Help me! We need help!" Elizabeth said loudly, but the young man kept walking and didn't look back; it was like a bad dream. Then there was a very terrifying sound running through the ship, the metal bending over as water forced its way into the sinking ship the lights flicked and went out, leaving everything under a veil of utter and complete darkness. After a beat, they came back on, and Elizabeth found herself hyperventilating.

That one moment of blackness was one of the most terrifying instants of her life.

A steward came running around the nearest corner, his arms full of lifebelts and he was looking upset after seeing someone still in his section. He grabbed Elizabeth forcefully by the arm, pulling her with him like a misbehaving child.

"Come on, then, let's get you topside miss, that's right-" The steward said nervously as Elizabeth struggled to get out of his iron grip.

"Wait. Wait! I need your help! There's—" Elizabeth tried to say but the steward interrupted her with useless chatter.

"No need for panic, mam. Come along!" Elizabeth continued her struggle, pulling her arm as much as she could and trying to move backwards.

"No, let me go! You're going the wrong way!" The steward was not listening and wasn't letting her go. Elizabeth reached her limit then and gave a final pull to her arm and when the steward turned, she punched him squarely in the nose.

Shocked, he let go and yelled at the young woman, "To Hell with you!"

The steward ran off, holding up his bloody nose. Elizabeth glared at his retreating form and puffed out a sigh. Then, she turned around to see a glass case with a fire-axe in it. She broke the glass with a battered suitcase which was lying discarded nearby and seized the axe between her hands, smirking and went running back the way she came from as fast as she was able to manage.

When Elizabeth reached the stairwell, she looked down and gasped. The water had flooded the bottom five steps. She walked down and crouched beneath some pipes to look along the corridor to the room where Loki and Nicholas were trapped, before going into the water. Then, she plunged into the water, which was up to her waist and moved forward, holding the axe above her head in two hands. Elizabeth grimaced at the pain and shockwave produced by the literally freezing water, but she wasn't about to give up because of it. Elizabeth moved on, holding onto the different steel pipes that were above her head to keep her balance, while managing to keep the axe in her hands. She tried to keep out any thoughts about the icy water and how it felt; it was as if she was surrounded by a thousand knives that were stabbing her at the same time.

In the Master at Arms office, Loki had to climb up on the bench, looking down hopelessly as the water made its way up as every minute passed by. Then, Elizabeth moved in the office holding the axe above her head.

"Will this work?" He asked. Nicholas eyes went wide and gulped when he saw his adoptive sister holding the axe. However, Loki didn't have much of a choice so he nodded.

"We'll find out." Both of them were terrifie,d but still tried to keep panic at bay. Elizabeth moved nervously around the room and positioned herself in front of the chain that was connecting the two cuffs. She noticed how the chain was of course very short and that Loki's exposed wrists were on either side of it.

Noticing Elizabeth's mental struggle, Loki said, "Try a of couple practice swings."

The young woman nodded and moved around locating with her eyes a wooden cabinet. Holding the axe steadily between her hands, she hit one side of the cabinet.

"All right that was good," She heard the god say. "Now try to hit that same spot again."

Elizabeth moved her head and managed to swing as hard as she could, making the blade hit four inches from the first mark.

"Alright, that's enough practice." Loki said nodding. Elizabeth moved closer to the prisoner who winced while bracing himself as he saw how Elizabeth raised the axe above her head. She had to hit the target about an inch wide with all the force she could muster without any kind of prior experience.

"You can do it, Elizabeth. Hit it as hard and fast as you can, I trust you." He said calmly and then he closed his eyes, as so did Elizabeth and Nicholas.

The axe came down making a metal on metal noise. Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, hoping not to see Loki bleeding out and missing a hand. She found Loki grinning with his hands lifted and two separate cuffs on each one. Elizabeth let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and dropped the axe. all the strength going out of her.

"Well done, Miss Bradshaw." The Norse god said as he climbed down into the water next to the blonde young woman, and for a moment he was unable to breathe. "This is freezing! Come on, let's go."

Ignoring Nicholas's protests, Elizabeth picked him up to hold him in her arms, and they wadded out into the hall. Elizabeth started to walk toward the stairs that were normally used to go up, but Loki grabbed her shoulder to stop her; there was only about a foot of the stairwell opening visible.

"It's too deep," He said, looking down at Elizabeth and Nicholas. "We have to find another way out."

Meanwhile, back up on first class, Clayton was inside his suite opening his safe and reached inside. Warner watched as his boss pulled out two stacks of bills, still banded by bank wrappers, and then he locked the safe.

"I make my own luck." He said holding up the stacks of bills.

"So do I." The valet said, putting the .45 gun in his waistband. Clayton smirked while putting the money in his pocket as they walked out the suite.

* * *

><p>At the E-deck, the widest passageway in the ship could be found. It was used by crew and steerage alike, and ran almost the entire length of the ship. A shout was heard from the inside, and one of the numerous doors suddenly crashed, making splinters fly all around the place as the door was burst open under the force of Loki's shoulder. The Norse god, Elizabeth, and Nicholas stumbled through and fell into the corridor. Elizabeth put Nicholas down, and the young boy took both of Elizabeth and Loki's hands as they continued forward. A steward who was nearby herding people along marched, started to follow them in angry strides.<p>

"Here you! You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property—"

Neither Loki, or Elizabeth or Nicholas were in the mood to be chastised by someone who was stupid enough to think that they were going to pay for the damage caused to a ship that was already sinking. They continued walking and holding hands and all three turned in unison to scream at the man, "Shut up!" as loud as they could. Loki lead Elizabeth and Nicholas past the dumbfounded steward and they joined the steerage stragglers that were going aft. In some places, the corridor was almost completely blocked by large families carrying all their luggage. Whenever they stopped it was because people in front of them were going too slow. Loki rubbed Elizabeth's arms noticing the blue hue in the younger man's lips he tried to warm him up as they walked along.

Inside the E-deck corridors, hundreds of third class passengers were practically trapped. They were left inside of the ship with the pretext that they were to board the lifeboats after the first class passengers; Quentin was standing glancing up the stairwell that was in front of him when he heard Loki's voice calling for him, "Quentin! Quentin!"

The young man turned and saw Loki, Elizabeth, and Nicholas pushing through the crowd. He walked towards his firend and hugged him. "Thank god you're finally here, mate- though I shouldn't say that."

"And why is that?"

"The boats are all leaving and the son of the bitch won't let us through."

Loki cursed under his breath. At this rate, no one was going to have a chance but the first and second class passengers.

"We have to get up there or we're going to be gargling saltwater." He said, then looked around.

"Where's Tommy?" he inquired. Quentin pointed over the heads of the solidly packed crowd to the stairwell. Tommy had his hands on the bars of the steel gate which was blocking the head of the stairwell. The crew opened the gate a foot or so and a few women could squeeze through.

"Women only! No men. No men!" One steward yelled to the crowd that was getting restless and desperate. Some terrified men that didn't understand English, tried to rush through the gap, forcing the gate open. The crewmen and stewards pushed them back, shoving and punching them.

"Get back! Get back you lot!" Another steward yelled, and one of the crewmen moved forward and started to lock the door. He struggled to get the gate closed again, while another steward took out a small revolver from his pocket and another was holding a fire axe.

They locked the gate and a cry ran up though among the crowd, who surged forward, pounding against the steel and shouting in several languages.

"For the love of God, man, there are children down here!" Tommy yelled while shaking the metal doors. "Let us up, so we can have a chance!"

The crewmen were scared. They allowed the situation to get out of hand and they were having a mob. Tommy gave up and pushed his way back through the crowd, going down the stairs and rejoining with Quentin, Loki, Elizabeth, and Nicholas. Nicholas looked at the chaos around him, actually feeling raw and true fear for the first time.

"Elizabeth-" He said, looking at Elizabeth with fearful eyes. Elizabeth picked him up and held her tight to him.

"It's going to be okay," She whispered with a weak smile, though she didn't believe the words herself.

"It's hopeless that way," Tommy said while running a hand through his curly hair.

"Well, whatever we're going to do, we better do it fast." Loki said looking around, noticing the looks of despair and anger of the people in the corridor; children were crying, and wives were clinging to their husbands. Loki felt Elizabeth's hand hold onto his, giving it a light squeeze. The god interlaced their fingers and glanced at the young woman, who gave him a weak smile.

It was true. They were in a very dire situation and without an exit, but neither of them were alone in their ordeal. Loki gave Elizabeth's hand a light squeeze in return and the young womman returned it with a smile.

"We'll get out of here, I promise." Loki whispered.

"I know we will." Elizabeth said back. Quentin, Tommy, and Nicholas watched as the lovers exchanged encouraging words, and they saw that after all, hope was not completely lost.

They continued to search for a way out, having to push past confused passengers. They past a mother that was changing her baby's diaper on top of an upturned steamer trunk, and past a woman who was arguing heatedly with a man in a language that neither of the six could really understand nor say where it was from; a wailing child was standing next to them, a man was kneeling to console a woman who was just sitting on the floor sobbing, and another man was standing with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs meant, while his wife and children waited patiently.

Loki and the group came upon a narrow stairwell and went up two decks before they were stopped by a small group of desperate people who were pressed up against a steel gate. The steerage men were yelling at a scared steward who yelled nervously, "Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all get sorted out there."

Loki lead the group through the crowd to get to the gates and yelled, "Open the gate."

"I cannot do that. Sir, you have to wait like everyone else. They are loading first-class first and then they will get to second class." Loki growled and tightened his grip on Elizabeth's hand.

"Then let them get out," Loki said, indicating to Elizabeth and Nicholas. "They're first class!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait."

Loki only had to take one look at that scene. At all the unfairness and cruelty towards the steerage people just because they were of a lower class._ Just because they were poor?_ Loki thought, incredulous and enraged. That wan't a good enough reason to leave people down there to die; entire defenseless families with children and elderly people, all crowded in that narrow space, were trying to fight for their lives and they were to be left in there to be claimed by the icy waters of the Atlantic, just because they were not rich? Loki looked down and finally he just lost it.

"God damn it to Hell son of a bitch!" The Norse god yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't know what came over him. Loki knew that before all of this happened to him and was still in Asgard, he wouldn't care in the slightest what happened to these people. But that was before he met and got to know Quentin Moran and Tommy O'Reilly. Got to know all the other steerage class people during the voyage. Before he found Elizabeth Bradshaw. That was all before, and this was now, and he was going to find a way to get everyone out of here. Elizabeth and Nicholas were startled and even Quentin seemed surprised at his friend's outcry. It was as if some devil had possessed him and he was no more. They watched as he grabbed one end of a bench that was bolted to the floor on the landing. Then he started pulling on it. He was then joined by Tommy and Quentin, who were pulling on the other end until the bolts sheared and the bench finally broke free. Elizabeth figured out what they were going to do and cleared a path up the stairs between the waiting people.

"Move aside! Quickly, move aside!" She yelled at the people who hadn't noticed the three young men that were running up the steps with the bench and rammed it on the metal gate with all their strength.

"Again!" Loki ordered. "One, two-"

"Put that down now!"

"Three! Now!"

They rammed it again with more brutal force than last time. The metal door ripped loose from its track and fell outward, narrowly missing the steward. Led by Loki, the crowd surged through; Elizabeth, with Nicholas in her arms, stepped up to the cowering steward and said in her most imperious and authoritarian tone,

"If you have any intention of keeping your pathetic job," She pointed down at the steward while putting a hand on her hip. "with the White Star Line, I suggest you escort these good people to the boat deck... _Now!_."

After the steward recognized Elizabeth and Nicholas as one of the first class passengers, class won over and the steward had nothing more to do than to nod dumbly while motioning the crowd to follow him. Nicholas, grinning, whispered in her ear, "I can't believe you just did that!". Loki gave Elizabeth a smirk and she laughed.

"Wow! I didn't know you had it in you." Tommy said behind them making the other four laugh. Loki took Elizabeth's hand and started to walk with Quentin and Tommy. Behind them, the group started to make its way towards the upper decks in hopes to find a lifeboat.

* * *

><p>As Clayton and Warner crossed the A-deck foyer, they encountered numerous fellow rich men dressed in white tie attire, tail-coats and top hats. Clayton stopped next to an old friend of his family, Benjamin Guggenheim and asked, "Ben, what's the occasion?"<p>

Guggenheim looked at Clayton and pulled his jacket as if to adjust it, "We have dressed in our best and are prepared to go down like gentlemen."

Clayton was at loss of a better answer. The man wasn't being serious, was he? But Benjamin Guggenheim looked as serious as ever. Clayton gave him one of his fake smiles and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's admirable, Ben." He started to walk away, but turned around smirking. "I'll make sure and tell your wife... when I get to New York."

None of the men in the foyer noticed the cold eyes and the smirk filled with malice. Only Warner noticed those and he knew immediately that Clayton was up to something and although he had a vague idea if what it was he couldn't tell for sure. Clayton was unreadable most of the time and this time was no different.

When they reached the A-deck, Clayton and Warner were walking with a purposeful stride. As they approached to the side of the ship that had the remaining lifeboats, they noticed that the crowd there was a mix of all three classes. Officers repeatedly warned men back from the boats but the crowd just pressed in closer. One of the seamen stood on top of the boat and pulled out a revolver aiming it at the crowd.

"Get back! Keep order!" he yelled. The men in front of the boat backed down. After that, the boat was finally full and the officer who was standing in the boat. yelled to the crew, "Lower away left and right!"

After that, he turned away from the crowd and, out of their sight, he broke his pistol open and after letting out a long breath, he started to load it.

Clayton and Warner arrived in time to see Murdoch lowering his last boat.

"We're too late!" Clayton said in a low tone.

"There are still some boats forward. Stay with this one... Murdoch. He seems to be quite...practical." Warner said, smirking.

The passengers started to shout in panic to the crew but they were ignored. Some tried to reach the remaining lifeboats while beneath the ship, another lifeboat was full and moving away from the ship. Clayton who was looking down from the rails heard gunshots.

An officer was firing his gun as a warning to a bunch of men that were threatening to jump into the boats that were still close to the ship.

"Stay back you lot!" he yelled and shot two more bullets into the air. The people backed up but only a little. During a moment of panic, no one was really scared of the gunshots or so it seemed to be like that; the situation was getting dire and the chance of survival was getting more and more slimmer as each minute passed by so no one really cared if they were shot. The shots echoed away reaching Clayton's ears.

"It's starting to fall apart. I don't have much time." He whispered to himself. Then, he saw three dogs run by- someone had released the pets from the kennels and that was not good. It only meant that things were just getting worse. Then, Clayton moved along the deck and saw Murdoch who was by a boat, barking orders at the crewmen. Murdoch started to walk away from boat, towards another one that was being filled. Clayton saw that as the perfect opportunity and catching up his pace, he fell in walking beside the officer,

"Mr. Murdoch, I'm a businessman, as you know, and I have a business proposition for you." He said quite loudly while pulling his coat and moving his hand inside his pocket.

Loki and Elizabeth, along with the rest of the group had just burst out onto the boat deck from the crew stairs and glanced at the empty davits.

"The boats are gone!" Elizabeth said then she saw the Ashfords.

"Mama!" Nicholas cried out. He scrambled out of Elizabeth's arms and ran to his parents. Elizabeth and the other three followed them.

"Are there any boats left?" The young woman inquired. The Ashfords stared at their son's and Elizabeth's bedraggled state.

"Yes... there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you!" Loki grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they followed the Ashfords with Tommy and Quentin close behind.

At the other side of the deck, the string band was still playing. Loki, Elizabeth and their now enlarged entourage passed by them.

"Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in First Class." Tommy said in a surprised tone while he smirked. Quentin laughed and the Norse god found himself laughing along too.

"You should see them at dinner," Lord Ashford called back, surprising the third class trio. "no one pays attention to them but still they play."

"Well no wonder. They play while the ship is sinking too," Quetntin said, sounding slightly out of breath. "At least it gives some morbid tune to this hopeless moment even if people are not paying attention."

"Well Quentin, every day we learn something new. Now enjoy the music! Its first class, even though we are surrounded by freezing water, we still get to enjoy free music that is supposed to be very expensive to listen to." Tommy barked out a laugh at the remarkable comment that was made by Loki. Quentin laughed along and Elizabeth gave the god a small smile. She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to be working.

* * *

><p>Making it to the boat, Lady Ashford watched people loading as she held Nicholas. Beside her, Lord Ashford stood next to her having his arms around her shoulders to try to keep her warm. As they neared the boat, she turned to her ex husband and said, "Please come with us."<p>

"I can't. You know that," Lord Ashford sighed.

"But find a way!" Lady Ashford pleaded. "If you stay, then I will."

"Margaret, please be sensible about this!" said Lord Ashford. "Think of Rosie and Nicholas- they need you. Besides, I would've assumed you would rather never want to see me again."

Lady Ashford merely shook her head 'no' and smiled sadly. "Oh Richard, where did we miss out on each other? I beg your pardon, Sir. I put you down as a useless man, someone to lead a cotillion."

Lord Ashford laughed humorlessly. "After all, it was my major talent."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything-"

"We have no time to catalog our regrets. All we can do is pretend 20 years didn't happen. It's June again. You were walking under some Elm trees in a white muslin dress, the loveliest creature I ever laid eyes on. That summer, when I asked you to marry me, I pledged my eternal devotion. I would take it as a very great favor Margaret, if you would accept a restatement of that pledge."

And they embraced passionately, the past all forgotten. And when they departed, Lord Ashford lighty pushed his small family into the boat. He called out to Nicholas, "Look out for your mother for me, will you?"

Nicholas silently nodded his head, trying to keep his tears in and keep up a brave face. Lord Ashford smiled at the boy. "I know you will... and Nicholas? Know that I am remarkably and extremely proud to call you my son."

And all Nicholas could was smile and hold his head up proudly. And even though he wasn't a true Ashford by blood, he looked ever bit as an Ashford. Elizabeth had watched the bittersweet moment from behind. Even with Loki's arms wrapped around her, Elizabeth was shivering in the cold. Near them, a woman with two young daughters was looking into the eyes of her husband who she knew she may not see again.

"It's goodbye for a little while... only for a little while." He said to his two little girls. "Go with mummy."

The woman stumbled to the boat with the children, hiding her tears from them, beneath the false good cheer that their father was going to be reunited with them soon; the man was choked with emotion. "Hold mommy's hand and be a good girl. That's right."

Some of the women were stoic, others were overwhelmed by emotion and had to be helped into the boats. A man was scribbling a note and handed it to a woman who was about to board and said, "Please get this to my wife in DeMoines, Iowa." The woman nodded putting the note between her hands. Elizabeth had to look away from all of it. It was becoming all too real for her. When Lord Ashford came to them, Loki looked at Tommy and Quentin.

"You better check out the other side." They nodded and ran off, searching for a way around the deckhouse, leaving Loki and Elizabeth behind. Still shivering, Elizabeth looked into Loki's eyes, "I'm not going without you."

"Don't be prepostorous, Elizabeth!" Lord Ashford exclaimed. Loki did his best to hide his emotions.

"Get in the boat, Elizabeth." He whispered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Suddenly, in that moment, Clayton walked up to them.

"Yes. Get in the boat, Elizabeth." The young woman was shocked to see him. She stepped instinctively to Loki while Clayton looked at her. She was shivering in her soaken wet dress.

"My God, look at you!" Clayton said taking off his coat. "Here, put this on."

He offered the coat, and Elizabeth numbly shrugged into it.

"Quickly, ladies. Step into the boat. Hurry, please!" The officer called. Loki looked down at Elizabeth.

"Go on. I'll get the next one." Loki tried to reassure her. But Elizabeth moved her head, her lips still blue with the cold and her face completely pale; her hair framing her sad face and her watering blue eyes showing too many emotions at the same time.

"No. Not without you!" She said, embracing Loki; he didn't even cared that Clayton was standing right there. The man simply stood there seeing the emotions flow between Loki and Elizabeth and he clenched his jaw.

"There are boats on the other side. Lord Ashford, Loki, and I can get off safely. Both of us." Clayton tried to assure Elizabeth. Loki glared at the man, but turned and smiled reassuringly to the young woman.

"I'll be alright. Hurry up so we can get going... we got our own boat to catch." Elizabeth was not really believing any of it but still nodded.

"Get in... hurry up, it's almost full." Clayton signaled to the officer and he grabbed the young woman's arm and pulled her toward the boat. She tried to reach out for Loki, and her fingers brushed the god's for a moment, then she found himself stepping down into the boat. Itt was all a rush and blur around her as she found herself beside Lady Ashford and Nicholas; the young woman heard the officer yell, "Lower away!" Clayton, Lord Ashford, and Loki watched as the boat began to descend.

"You're a good liar," said Clayton in a low tone. "It's no wonder you're called Loki."

"I'll take as a compliment." Loki said smirking, but then his face grew serious. "There's... no boat arrangement, is there?"

"No, there is," The steel heir said nonchalantly. "Not that you'll benefit much from it." He looked at the god, smirking coldly. "I always win, Mr. Martinsson. One way or another."

Loki closed his, and opened them again. He knew then that he wasn't not going to make it. He wouldn't have his powers back, never see Asgard again... or to ever see Elizabeth. Never hear her laugh again, hold her in his arms, her smile, or the feel of her lips against his. He looked down at Elizabeth, not wanting to waste a second of his last view of her and trying to commit the woman to memory- her face, her eyes and her hair. If he was going to die tonight, then he wanted to have one nice last memory to accompany him and he wanted to be sure that Elizabeth would be safe and he had just managed both.

Inside the boat, the ropes were being pulled as the seamen started to lower the boat. All the sound going away, the officer yelling orders to his fellow crewmen, his lips were moving but Elizabeth heard only the blood pounding in her ears...

It couldn't be happening... she was leaving Loki behind not knowing if he was even going to make it.

A rocket was burst above the ship, outlining Loki in a halo of light. Because of it and pale complexion and raven dark hair, he looked like a fallen angel in her eyes. Elizabeth's hair was blowing in the cold breeze as she glanced up at the god. Descending away from him, Elizabeth saw Loki's hand trembling, the tears at the corners of the god's eyes, and she couldn't believe the unbearable pain she was feeling at that sight.

Still staring up, Elizabeth felt tears pouring down her face. She looked at Lady Ashford, whispering, "I'm sorry,", and suddenly she was moving. She lunged across the women next to her and reached the gunwale, climbing it, hurling herself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck promenade; hitting the side of her ribcage, but catching it, and then scrambling over the rail as the boat continued moving down, but Elizabeth was back on Titanic.

"Elizabeth!" Loki shouted

"Stop her!" Clayton and Lord Ashord yelled.

"No!" Again shouted Loki and he spinned away from the rail and ran as fast as he could for the nearest way down to A-Deck. Elizabeth was willing to die for him, and Loki wasn't sure if he should be happy about or think she was insane. Both flew past people as they tried to find each other. When he got to the foyer with the grand staircase and found Elizabeth, they leapt into each other's arms.

"Elizabeth! You're so foolish! Why did you do that! Why!" Loki spoke frantically to her, holding her as close as possible and placing deep kisses upon her lips.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you. You jump, I jump, riight?" She replied, smiling. And made Loki grinned madly and he cupped her face with his hands as they kissed again.

"Right!"

On top of the grandstaircase, Clayton watched the scene with disdain. _'She was willing to die for that man! That gutter scum! That nobody without a cent to his name! _And the mere thought gave more fuel for the rage and jealousy. Clayton could not believe it; he was suddenly overwhelmed by a rage so all consuming that it eclipsed all his rational thoughts. Gripping the rail, he cursed under his breath and made up his mind. He ran down towards the stairs- if Elizabeth was trying to get herself killed for a street rat, then he might as well give her that as a wedding gift: death would be their reward. Both Elizabeth and Loki would die by Clayton Royce's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I like to consider that last bit where it's that awkward moment when you wish that Loki had his magic and powers back, lol:) To be continued...<strong>


	12. Shouldn't Be A Good in Goodbye

**Thank you, lovely reviewers! You really do inspire me to keep going! Thank you, and enjoy!:D**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>Last time on Forever This Way:<em> On top of the grandstaircase, Clayton watched the scene with disdain. <strong>'She was willing to die for that man! That gutter scum! That nobody without a cent to his name!<strong> And the mere thought gave more fuel for the rage and jealousy. Clayton could not believe it; he was suddenly overwhelmed by a rage so all consuming that it eclipsed all his rational thoughts. Gripping the rail, he cursed under his breath and made up his mind. He ran down towards the stairs- if Elizabeth was trying to get herself killed for a street rat, then he might as well give her that as a wedding gift: death would be their reward. Both Elizabeth and Loki would die by Clayton Royce's hand._

Warner walked up behind his employer, and put a restraining hand on Clayton' shoulder, but the heir whipped around, grabbing the pistol from Warner's waistband in one cobra-fast move. He ran along the rail and down the stairs. As he reached the landing above them, he raised the gun. Growling in rage, he fired.

A carved cherub at the foot of the centre railing exploded. Scream eruppted throught the air. Breaking away, Loki pulled Elizabeth behind him and headed toward the stairs, sheltering her from Clayton's rage while fumbling down to the next level. Clayton fired again, running down the steps toward them. A bullet blew a chunk out of the oak panelling behind Loki's head as he pulled Elizabeth down the next flight of stairs.

Clayton stepped on the skittering head of the cherub statue, and went sprawling on the flood. The gun clattered across the marble floor. He got up, and reeling as if he was drunk, went over to retrieve it.

The bottom of the grand staircase was beginning to flood several feet deep. Loki and Elizabeth came down the stairs two at a time and ran straight into the water, wading across the room to where the floor sloped up, until they reached a dry footing at the entrance to the dining saloon. Clayton reeled down the stairs in time to see Loki and Elizabeth splash through the water toward the dining saloon. He fired twice once more. Big gouts of sprayed out near them, but Clayton was never a great shot. He tried to shoot again, but there was was clicking and no bullets coming out. It was empty. The water boiled up around his feet and Clayton had to retreat up the stairs a couple of steps. Around him, the wood groaned and creaked.

Loki suddenly groaned as soon as they stopped and collapsed to the ground, gripping onto the back of his arm. Paniced, Elizabeth tried to understand what was wrong and the Norse god groaned again, showing her the blood.

"He shot me," He whispered. Elizabeth gasped and shook her head

"No! You are not dying on me. Not here and not tonight." Loki nodded and as he reached inside of the shot. He bit his tongue till it started to bleed so he would scream, as he pulled out the bullet, throwing it to the ground. He ripped off two inches off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around his arm, causing pain through the limb.

"It'll do for now," Loki said weakly.

"I hope enjoy your time together!" They heard Clayton call out, threateningly. "Whatever time you have left."

Warner arrived next to him. Clayton looked at his valet with a grim expression, his eyes glittering. He handed Warner the pistol back and said as he went back up the stairs, "Go after them! Kill them!" Warner didn't have to be twice. When he was given an order, he made sure he got the job done. Warner sloshed into the water. It was ice cold and up to his waist as he crossed the pool and into the dining saloon. He moved among the tables and ornate columns, searching, listening as his eyes flitted around rapidly. There was a sea of tables, and his targets could be anywhere. A silver serving trolley rolled downhill, bumping into other tables and pillars. He glanced behind him. The water was following him into the room, advancing in a hundred foot wide tide. The reception room was now a vast lake, and the grand staircase was submerged past the first landing. Monstrous groans echoed through the ship again.

Loki and Elizabeth held their breaths and crouched behind a table somewhere in the back of the room, watching intently for Warner's next move. They saw the water advancing towards them, swirling over the floor. They crawled ahead of it to the next row of tables.

"Stay here," Loki whispered, moving off along the tables.

Elizabeth looked up to watch Warner closing in on her table but he still hadn't notice either of them. _Let's just hope it stays that way._ She thought. The ship groaned and creaked once more, unnerving Elizabeth. She began to panic as the valet moved in by another row. China dishes and glass from display cabinets began to fall askew and some smash as they hit the floor. Another metal cart began to roll down the aisle between tables; it headed straight for Elizabeth. It swerved and hit a table where the stacks of dishes topple out of the cart, exploding across the floor and revealing her. Elizabeth scrambled out of the way but the movement caught Warner's attention and he spun around watching the young woman run across the room. He runs at her, keeping his gun aimed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Loki tackled Warner from the side. They slammed together against a table, crashing over it and falling to the floor. They splashed into the ever flowing water which was growing at every minute. Loki and Warner grappled in the icy water. The valet pulled on the god's bad arm, making him groan in pain. Loki take his arm back and then rammed his knee down on Warner's hand, breaking his grip on the gun and kicking it away. Warner scrambled up and lunged at him. The valet's weight caused the young god to plummet to the ground, but Loki punched him right into the solar plexus, causing the older man to double over in pain.

"Compliments from a Son of Odin!" Loki sneered. He grabbed the valet and slammed him into an ornate column. Warner dropped to the floor with a splash, dazed, gasping, but starting to become unconscious.

"Let's go!" Elizabeth pulled Loki away. Loki looked at the unconscious man, and the lovers ran uphill as the boat slanted. They enter the galley, and behind them the tables had become islands in a lake; the far end of the room was entirely flooded. They out into the foyer and into the many rooms of first class to get back on the main deck and find a boat.

* * *

><p>Thomas Andrews stood in front of the fireplace in the smoke room, staring at the large painting above the mantle in a forlorn manner. The fire is still going in the fireplace. It was all over. Soon, Titanic would submerged in the Atlantic and thousands would be left to die. If he had the power, Andrews would do everything he could to stop the tragedy. If only such a thing was possible.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" Andrews turned to see Lord Ashford standing in the doorway.

"Not at all," The shipbuilder smiled sadly. Talking off his lifebelt, Lord Ashford came to stand beside the younger man. He took out a cigar from pocket, lighted it, and let out a puff of smoke. He offered one to Andrews but he politely declined.

"You built a good ship Tommy," Lord Ashford pointed out, letting out another puff of smoke from his mouth.

"If only she could've gotten through this," Andrews smiled bitterly.

Then, Loki and Elizabeth came into the room, out of breath. They ran through, toward the revolving door when Elizabeth recognizes the two men. She saw their discarded lifebelts lying on a table. She came over to them, Loki watching her.

"Lord Ashford, Mr. Andrews..." Elizabeth said. "What are you doing?"

"We," replied Lord Ashford, indicating himself and Andrews. "Are preparing to go down like gentlemen."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't understand... what about Lady Ashford and the children?"

Lord Ashford smiled sadly. "I'm sure that they will be better off without me... they always were..." The man sighed and continued, "Could you tell Margaret how I sorry for the wrongs I have made against her? I never meant to hurt her, I truly didn't."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say and so she nodded her head.

"Elizabeth?" said Andrews. "I am sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship."

Elizabeth smiled sadly at the shipbuilder, whose eyes were brimming with tears. She cupped one hand one his cheek, and she lightly kissed his cheek. Andrews returned the sad smiled and said, " Now go."

"It's going fast... we've got to keep moving." Loki pulled Elizabeth's hand. Andrews and Lord Ashford picked up their lifebelts and hands it to them.

"Good luck to you, Elizabeth." They said in unison.

"And to you, Mr. Andrews, Lord Ashford." Elizabeth said, smiling. Loki pulled the blonde away and they ran through the revolving door.

* * *

><p>Finally out on the deck, Loki and Elizabeth began searching for a boat. Seraching through the bob of heads, Loki was able to see one last boat left. However, He heard the officer say "Lower away!" and the boat leveling down into the ocean.<p>

"Wait!" Loki shouted, taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her to the already leaving boat.

"I'm sorry sir, but this boat is leaving! It's full!" The officer said.

"But this is the last one!" The god exclaimed. "Please let her get on!"

The officer did some considerable thinking, then sighed. "Alright then, but I can't pull it back up again. She'll have to jump."

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking her head no fervently. "I told you that I wasn't leaving without you!"

"I can't come with you," Loki sighed. "You know I can't."

"I can't loose you... not again." Elizabeth was crying now. She lost him once on the ship when Clayton framed Loki, and she wasnt going to lose him again. Loki took her in his arms to try and comfort her. He lifted her chin with his hand and said,

"You're not going to loose me, my darling. Do this for me. And I swear on Odin's life that I will get off this ship and find you. We will be together again."

"Do you promise?" Elizabeth whispered, as she were a naughty child that did something bad. Loki smiled at her, despite what was happening and said, "I promise."

"I love you," He whispered and kissed her with fervent passion. Elizabeth returned it greedily. They held on to each other as if it was their last moment together. Finally, they broke away, completely out of breath and they just stared at each other, so they would imprint the other in their minds before they were separated. The officer said, "Come on, miss." and lead her to the edge. Elizabeth watched fearfully at the boat. It brought that fateful night when she met Loki. It was about a feet jump, a jump that could break someone's neck and kill them in an instant.

"Careful miss!" The officer cried.

"Everything is going to be alright, Elizabeth." Loki tried to keep calm, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Elizabeth closed her eyes and gulped. She opened her eyes again. She knew that the boat wasn't going to come back up, and it wasn't getting easier just standing there. She closed her eyes and hitched in a breath.

And then she jumped.

And landed straight into the boat.

"Thank god!" said the officer said. Loki sighed a breath of relief, that he didn't know he was hiding. He watched as the boat continued into the ocean, only watching Elizabeth's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present.<strong>_

Loki opened his eyes from the memory. He turned and watched Balder looking at him with awe from his tale. The god smiled sadly as he thought of the beautiful young woman that unexpectantly walked into and changed his life.

"That was the last time I ever saw her again."

"So what happened next?"

* * *

><p><strong>I gotta tell you this, but I got really sad when I was writing this:( To be continued...<strong>


	13. Over the Rail

**It appears my good, fellow readers and reviewers that we are nearing the halfway climatic end of our story. I wanna thank those who have been reading and supporting this story from the very beginning- you guys have been so awesome!:) Now go off! Read and see what happens next. **

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. I wish I did because Thor and everything else that is Marvel is so bloody fantastic, but I don't. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>The band finishes the waltz. Wallace Hartley looks at the orchestra members <strong>"<strong>Right, that's it then." He says nodding.

They leave him, walking forward along the deck. Hartley puts his violin to his chin and bows the first notes of a slow hymn. One by one the band members turn, hearing the lonely melody. Without a word they walk back and take their places. They join in with Hartley, filling out the sound so that it reaches all over the ship on this still night.

On the deck outside the bridge a seaman pulls off his lifebelt and catches up to Captain Smith as he walks to the bridge. He proffers it, but Smith seems to stare through him. Without a word he turns and goes onto the bridge. He enters the enclosed wheelhouse and closes the door. He is alone, surrounded by the gleaming brass instruments. He seems to inwardly collapse.

While in the first class smoking room Thomas and Lord Ashford stood still like a pair of statues. Andrews pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. Then he opened the face of the mantle clock and adjust it to the correct time: 2:12 a.m. Lord Ashford looked at the shipbuilder and smiled sadly.

"Everything must be correct with you, eh Tommy?"

Two figures were laying side by side, fully clothed, on a bed in a first class cabin. The elderly Ida and Isador Strauss, co-owners of Macy's department store, stared at the ceiling, holding hands, waiting for death to take them into their next great journey together. Mr. Strauss kissed his wife's temple, trying to soothe her. They would rather die on this ship together instead of being separated, never knowing what happened to the other. Water broke down the door and poured into the room. It swirled around the bed, two feet deep and rising fast.

Water roared through the doors and windows, cascading down the stairs like rapids. John Jacob Astor, who had been watching on the staircase, was swept down the marble steps to A-Deck, which had already flooded, nothing more than a roiling vortex. He grabbed the headless cherub at the bottom of the staircase and wrapped his arms around it. Astor glanced up in time to see the glass dome overhead imploding with the wave of water washing over it. A Niagara of sea water thundered down into the room, blasting through the first class opulence. It was the mother of Armageddon elegance.

The flooding was horrific. Walls and doors splintered like kindling. Water roared down corridors with pile-driver force.

In a steerage cabin, a young Irish mother, that was seen earlier with her family back in the third class mob, was tucking her two young children into bed. She pulled up the covers, making sure they were all tucked in nice and warm and cozy. She laid down with them on the bed, speaking soothingly and holding them as the water came in and overtook them.

On the other side of steerage, a family stood at the top of a stairwell, jammed against a locked gate. Water boiled up the stairwell behind them. The father shook the gate vigorously in vain, shouting for help. His little girl, the one Loki read to and danced with merely days before, wailed and cried as the water boiled up around them all.

A wave sank the bridge house into the water, finally shattering the window and killing Captain Smith who had been standing there waiting for death, holding onto the wheel. He disappeared in a vortex of foam. A captain must always go down with his ship.

On the port side, the water picked up Collapsible B. The men worked frantically to detach it from the ship so it wouldn't be drag under. Colonel Gracie handed Officer Lightoller a pocketknife and he sawed furiously at the ropes as the water swirled around his legs. The boat, still upside down, was swept off the ship. Men started diving into the icy water, swimming to stay with it and flip it.

Wallace Hartley watched the water rolling rapidly up the deck toward the back. He held the last note of the hymn in a sustain, and then lowered his violin.

"Gentlemen, it has been a privilege playing with you tonight."

* * *

><p>Loki struggled to climb the well deck stairs as the ship tilted. Hundreds of people were already on the dog's deck, and more were pouring up every second.<p>

As the bow went down, the stern rose, and passengers gasped as the giant bronze propellers rose out of the water like gods of the deep. People jumped from the well deck, the lower deck, and the gangway doors. Some fell from the heights and hit debris in the water and were instantly killed.

On the low deck, Loki made his way for the highest point of the stern, struggling to move forward with his wounded arm as the angle increased. Hundreds of passengers, clinging to every fixed object on deck, huddled together on their knees around a priest, Father Thomas Byles, whose voice raised in prayer. They were praying, sobbing, some asking for forgiveness of their sins, or some just staring at nothing, their minds blank with dread.

The god, despite his injury, pulled himself from handhold to handhold. He looked at the godly man, stopping for a moment. This was a mistake as he felt himself sliding back down the deck; snapping out of it, he continued to move forward. Loki struggled on, pushing around the praying people. A man lost his footing ahead and slid toward him. Loki helps him back to his feet. The propellers were twenty feet above the water and rising faster.

Loki finally made it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. He gripped sternly onto the rail, jammed in between other people. When he looked around him, he nearly let out a bitter laugh when he finally realized where he was, the irony sinking in.

This was where he and Elizabeth first met.

Above the wailing and sobbing, Father Byles' voice carried on, cracking with emotion.

"...and I saw new heavens and a new earth. The former heavens and the former earth had passed away and the sea was no longer."

The lights flickeedr, threatening to go out. Loki gripped if it was ever possible harder on the as the stern rised into a night sky ablaze with stars.

"I also saw a new Jerusalem, the holy city coming down out of heaven from God, beautiful as a bride prepared to meet her husband. I heard a loud voice from the throne ring out this is God's dwelling among men. He shall dwell with them and they shall be his people and He shall be their God who is always with them."

Loki stared about him at the faces of the doomed. Near him, was the woman that Quentin had pursued relentlessly- Helga, was her name? Loki wasn't sure and knew that it didn't matter at this moment. She clung it helplessly and stoically. Helga looked over at Loki briefly, and her brown eyes were infinitely sad. Loki watched a young mother next to her, clutching onto her young aged son, who was crying in terror.

"Shhh... don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon."

"He shall wipe every tear from their eyes. And there shall be no more death or mourning, crying out or pain, for the former world has passed away."

As Father Byles finished his scripture, the ship tilted further and everything not bolted down inside shifted.

On the high deck promenade, passengers lost their grip and slid down the wooden deck like a bobsled run, hundreds of feet before they hit the water. At the stern, the propellers were 100 feet out of the water and rising. Panicking people leapt from the first deck rail, falling, screaming and hitting the water like mortar rounds. A man fell from the dog deck, hitting the bronze hub of the starboard propeller with a sickening smack.

Swimmers looked up from the freezing waters and saw the stern towering over them like a monolith. The propellers rose against the stars. At the stern rail, a man jumped. Loki watched the fall seemingly forever, watching him fall right past one of the giant screws. The water rushed up… getting higher and higher... closer and closer...

On a lifeboat, Elizabeth's face fell as the sounds of the dying ship and the screaming people came across the water. The Titanic, The Unsinkable Ship, lights blazing, was now at 45 degrees, the propellers directly up, out of the water. Over a thousand passengers were clinging to the decks, like a swarm of bees. The images were shocking, unbelievable, unthinkable. Elizabeth stared at the spectacle, unable to frame it or put it into any proportion.

"God Almighty." A woman beside her whispered.

And then, the great Titanic's lights flickered again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Asgard<em>**

After Thor had Odin the truth about Loki's disappearance, the Great and Terrible Allfather sent him on a mission to find his brother. The thunder god knew that his best start would be to go to the Norn Witches of Nornheim. They knew and saw everything that went on between Asgard and the Nine Worlds- practically rivalling Heimdall. No magic- not even Loki's- could defect their all seeing eyes. Once there, he asked the three women of they could see his brother. They drew water from a well and took sand that lied around it, which they then poured over Yggdrasill so that its branches would not rot. They began a soft chanting, that sounded as it were a strange and soothing lullaby. Then, Thor saw the image of his brother Loki. His raven hair appeared to be longer and usually pale skin was turning into a light blue color. And he was wearing odd looking clothes. But distress Thor was where Loki was at. He was on top of a sinking boat, going down as the ocean rose higher. With no time to lose, Thor left Nornheim for Midgard to save his brother death. After all, he owed his brother that.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	14. Rescue

****Thank you, lovely reviewers! You really do inspire me to keep going! Thank you, and enjoy!:D** **

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. I wish I did because Thor and everything else that is Marvel because it's so bloody fantastic, but I don't. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p>The lights went out all over the ship; Titanic became nothing more than a vast black silhouette against the stars.<p>

Near the third funnel, a man clutched the ship's rail. He stared down as the deck split in two right between his feet. A yawning chasm opened with a thunder of breaking steel, the ship's structure ripping apart. Loki stared down into the widening maw, seeing straight down into the bowels of the ship, amid a booming concussion like the sound of artillery. He watched as people started to fall into the widening crevasse, looking like dolls. The stay cables on the funnel part snapped across the decks like whips, ripping off davits and ventilators. Warner, who had come to from his unconscious reverie was already back on deck trying to save himself. Another cable smashed the rail next to the valet and it ripped free. He fell backward into the pit of jagged metal, never to be seen again. Fires, explosions, and sparks lighted the yawning chasm as the hull split down the middle through nine decks to the keel. The ocean poured into the gaping wound.

It was a thundering black hell. Men were screaming as monstrous machinery came apart around them, steel frames twisting like taffy. Their torches illuminated the roaring, foaming demon of water as it raced through the machines. Trying to climb, they were immediately overtaken in seconds. The stern half of the ship, almost four hundred feet long, falls back toward the water. Everyone screams as they feel themselves plummeting. The sound goes up like the roar of fans at a baseball stadium when a run is scored. Swimming in the water directly under the stern, a few unfortunates shrieked as they saw the keel coming down on them like God's boot heel. The massive stern section fell back almost leveled, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water.

Loki struggled to hold onto the stern rail. Now as the horrible mechanics played out, the god of mischief was pulled down by the awesome weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilting up rapidly. He felt the rush of ascent as the fantail angled up again. Everyone was clinging to benches, railings, ventilators- anything to keep from sliding as the stern lifted. The stern went up and up, past 45 degrees, then past sixty. People started to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skidded down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto something. They wrenched other people loose and pull them down as well. There was a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail. Loki knew that he had to move, and so he climbed over the stern rail. The stern was now straight up in the air, a rumbling black monolith standing against the stars. It hanged there like that for a long grace note, its buoyancy stable.

Loki lied on the railing, looking down fifteen stories to the frothing sea at the base of the stern section. People near him, who didn't climb over, hanged from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. They fell one by one, plummeting down the vertical face of the deck to their deaths. Some of them bounce horribly off deck benches and ventilators. Loki watched helplessly as Helga slipped away from her grasp on the rail, just falling and falling, screaming and screaming. He closed his eyes and tried to block out what was going on around. This shouldn't have bothered Loki. He had been in wars and battles for Asgard, heard screams and cries and watched gory scenes. But it wasn't anything like what happening before him now. Wars could be stopped, but a collateral disaster such as Titanic sinking- no. Loki continued to lie down on what was the vertical face of the ship's hull, gripping on the rail, which was now horizontal; just beneath his feet were the glorious golden letter Titanic emblazoned across the stern.

Loki opened his eyes and stared down with an unfamiliar emotion, at the arms of the black Atlantic ocean awaiting below to claim him and the other passengers. The Norse god knew what he had to do if he was going to make it out alive. Because only one thought allowed him to fight: He had promised Elizabeth that he would get off this ship alive. He would find her and they will be together. The god wasn't known to keep promises, but he was dertermined to make this one into a reality. For a brief moment, Loki allowed himself to think of what could happen after this was all over. He would find and be with Elizabeth. He'd spend a few more days- if not, maybe weeks- on Midgard with her and the remaining Ashford family in a place called Providence, Rhode Island- Elizabeth had told him Lady Ashford was from there. Spending time with her and Nicholas and Rosie, walking the streets of Providence with his beloved by his side, dancing at parties or balls, or just simply holding her in his arms at night. Then, when the right time came, he would take Elizabeth to Asgard; he would convince his father to let him have Elizabeth as his bride and as a goddess. He would protect her if any of the other gods ridiculed her because the god of mischief and lies took a mortal woman as his wife. And she would do the same for him. Would she want children of her own? Would she love his other children, Sleiphnir, Fenrir, Jorgmundar, and little Hela? Loki had no doubt about it, for he knew from watching Elizabeth with the Ashford children, that she would be a kind, caring, and loving mother- even to his monster brood as the other Aesir called them. Loki smiled a small smile as children with his and Elizabeth's features running through one of Asgard's fields, flitted through his head. He could imagine one of them seeing his or her's parents striding over to him, shouting "Papa! Mama!" Was it all a misleading fantasy? Perhaps, but it was what was keeping him going. Her smile, her laugh, her face, her kiss, making love to her, or just simply holding her in his arms- foolish as it sounded, Loki knew that meeting her had been not a mistake. Stripped from his powers and stranded on Midgard, Quentin winning the card game on the docks- it lead him on Titanc. It lead him to her. And Loki was going to get back to Elizabeth no matter what. He stared at the water coming up at him as if he was preparing to fight a Jotun, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his hands harder on the rail.

Below him and the passengers on top the rail, the deck was disappearing. The plunge gathered more speed, the boiling surface engulfing the docking bridge and then rushing up the last thirty feet. Loki held his breath and felt impact come upon him. Where the ship stood, now there was no longer nothing. Only the ocean. Bodies whirled and spun, some limp as dolls, others struggling spasmodically, as the vortex sucked them down and tumbled them. Loki rose, kicking hard for the surface

On the water's surface, there was a roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people. Over a thousand people now floated where the ship went down. Some were stunned, gasping for breath. Others were crying, praying, moaning, shouting, screaming. Loki surfaced among them. He barely had time to gasp for air before people were clawing at him. Some of the people had been driven insane by the water, several degrees below freezing, a cold so intense it is indistinguishable from death by fire. A man pushed the god underwater, trying to climb on top of him, senselessly trying to get out of the water, to climb onto anything. Loki came back up and punches him repeatedly, pulling himself free.

Loki began to swim. He broke out of the clot of people. He had to find some kind of flotation, anything to get him out of the freezing water. All about him there was a tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning. It was a chorus of tormented souls, and beyond that nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness was overwhelming. Loki continued stroking through the water rhythmically, the effot keeping him from freezing. Then, Loki was able to make out something that was debris. The Norse god swam closer to investigate and realized it was a set of douple doors, intricately carved. When he tried to get on top of it, it tilted and submerged, dumping himself back into the water. And so, Loki was forced to cling to it, keeping his upper body out of the water as best as he could.

Loki's breath floated around him in a cloud as he panted from exertion, silently waiting for someone to come and rescue them. He continued to drift under the stars, listening to the shouts of the damned and the officer's whistle. The water was glassy, with only the faintest undulating swell. The god could actually see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the ocean. His face was chalk blue in the darkness. A low moaning in the darkness around him. He was unmoving, just staring into space. As much as the god didn't want to admit it, he knew the ugly truth. There won't be any boats coming back for them. Behind Loki, he noticed that the officer had stopped whistling. He turned slightly and saw that the man was slumped in his lifejacket, looking almost as if he was asleep. But Loki knew that it wasn't the case. The man had already died of exposure.

It was quiet now. Except for the lapping of the water.

* * *

><p>Thor came out of the sky with a crash of thunder and lightening, and landed straight into the ocean with a loud splash. When he submerged, the god found what lied before him afloated; a violin, a children's wooden soldier, a china doll, a framed photo of a steerage family, and an odd looking tripod device that would look like you could take pictures with. But as the Thunderer looked closer around him, it was a morbid scene. There, white lifebelts bobbed in the darkness like signoposts: there were bodies. So many lifeless bodies in the ocean. The people were dead but not drowned, killed by the freezing water. Some looked like they were sleeping. Others stared with frozen eyes at the stars. Soon, bodies were so thick, that he couldn't swim. Thor had to move them with his hands to get through. One he moved, was a mother floating with her arms frozen around her lifeless baby. Beside her, was a frozen little girl that appeared to be two; she had her eyes closed that made her look like a sleeping angel, not really dead. Thor had come across wars and its carnage, but none could prepare him for this.<p>

It was the worst moment of his immortal life.

_'Please don't let my brother be part of them,'_ Thor thought. "Loki! Lokiii! LOKIIIII!"

On the other side, Loki was indeed alive and floating in the water. The stars reflected like million diamonds in the mill pond surface, and the god seem to be floating in an interstellar space. He was absolutely still. Loki stared upwards at the canopy of stars wheeling above him. He thought that he could hear music. It was transparent, floating... as the long sleep stole over him, and he felt peace. The god's face was pale and blue, like all the other faces of the dead. His black hair was dusted with frost crystals. He seemed to be floating into a void; he was in a semi-hallucinatory state. Loki knew he was dying. The god never knew that dying could be so peaceful. He was having trouble breathing, but his lips barely moved as he lightly sang a scrap of _Come Josephine In My Flying Machine_:

_"Come Josephine in my flying machine... Going up she goes... Up she goes..."_

He looked at the stars. He had never seen them so bright before as he saw them now. The Milky Way a glorious band of white silver lining from horizon to horizon. A shooting star flared, a line of light across the heavens. Loki's breathing breathing was becoming so shallow, he was almost motionless. His eyes tracked down from the stars to the water. Then, he saw something. There was a silhouette of a broad shouldered man crossing the water. The voice of the man sounded slow and distorted. It sounded as if it were familiar. Where had he heard it before. And then, he made out what the man was calling: Loki... Where are you brother... Lokiiii. How did this man know his name? The people that were male, that he told of his name on Midgard, were Quentin, Tommy, Clayton Royce, and Lord Ashford. Lord Ashford was probably dead, that was certain. Clayton- Loki was postive without a doubt that prick would never call out for him. And Tommy and Quentin? He didn't know what happened to the two friends he made on Midgard. He hoped they were alive and safe. But that voice- it didn't sound like the five men he thought of at all. Then, the broad man spotted the god. He lapped over to Loki, putting his arms around him and saying things that Loki couldn't quite comprehend. He heard the man call out someone else, when all of a sudden, he found he was out of the water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 15th, 1912<em>**

When morning came for Elizabeth, she was lying swaddled in the boat. Only her face was visible, pale as the moon. During the night, something disturbed and broke her. She didn't know what it was, but it left her forlorn and numb. Then, a man that was beside her jumped up, pointing and yelling. Soon everyone was looking and shouting excitedly. Elizabeth doesn't join in though, doesn't react- She floated beyond all human  
>emotion.<p>

Golden light washed across the white boat and the ones that followed them, gloating in a calm sea, reflecting the rosy sky. All around them, like a flotilla of sailing ships, were icebergs. Elizabeth shuttered and turned away from them. They saw a ship called the Carpathia sitting nearby, as boats rowed toward her. Elizabeth watched, rocked by the sea, her face blank. Seaman helped survivors up the rope ladder to the Carpathia's gangway doors; two women were crying and hugging each other inside the ship, people reuniting. Elizabeth, outside of time, outside of herself, came on board of the Carpathia, barely able to stand; she was draped with warm blankets and given hot tea. Bruce Ismay climbed aboard as well. He had the face and eyes of a damned soul. As Ismay walked along the hall, guided by a crewman toward the doctor's cabin, he passed rowes of seated and standing widows. He must faced the gauntlet of their accusing gazes.

It was the afternoon of the 15th of April. Elizabeth walked along the deck when she heard a faint voice calling her name. She turned slightly, and found Lady Ashford with Nicholas and Rosie, and Molly. Throwing caution to the wind, she walked over to them and threw her arms around Lady Ashford, never had she been more glad to see her guardian. She cried into her shoulder, as Lady Ashford did her best to comfort her.

"H-h-he's g-gone..." Elizabeth sobbed. "L-Loki.. Loki..."

"Shhh... it's alright, it'll be alright..." Lady Ashford soothed. "I'm so sorry sweetheart- I'm so terribly sorry."

After crying, Elizabeth was able to regain her composure and look at her guardian straight in the eye. "My Lady, Lord Ashford... the children's father... I don't know how to tell you this-"

But Elizabeth didn't need to. Lady Ashford merely looked at her ward with sad understanding in her eyes. "... He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for all the trouble and wrongs he did against you... and if someday, you would find it in your heart to forgive him."

Lady Ashford nodded and before she could let her emotion get the best of her, she left the group. The children watched their mother leave as they stood near Elizabeth.

"So they're really both gone?" Nicholas asked solemnly. Elizabeth nodded her head yes.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth looked to see her former fiancce, Clayton Royce, coming up to her.

"So, when brave men died while risking their lives to save those they care about-" She said bitterly. "-and while others decided to go down like men for instance like Lord Ashford and... Loki, you escape that fate."

Clayton didn't say anything as he looked at his feet in shame. Elizabeth merely glared at him. Not with hate, but pity.

"So, it's true then? About Lord Ashford and Martinsson? They're..."

"Yes."

"My condolences," He said. "I knew how much they both meant to you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "At least you were able to give me that."

Clayton was about to speak again, but she held up her hand to stop him. "Please don't. Don't talk. Just listen. We will make a deal, since that is something you understand." Elizabeth let out a sigh and continued, "From this moment, you do not exist for me, nor I for you. You shall not see me again. And you will not attempt to find me. In return, I will keep my silence. Your actions last night need never come to light, and you will get to keep the honor you have carefully purchased."

Elizabeth fixed him with another glare, as cold and hard as the ice that changed their lives. "Do I make myself clear?"

Clayton carefully thought about this. After a long beat of silence, he said, "There isn't any way I can do to change your mind?"

"No." Was her cold reply. She walked away from him with the children, dismissing him. Stricken, Clayton called out, "I'm sorry for everything, Elizabeth! You truly are precious to me."

Elizabeth turned slightly around.

"Jewels are precious. Goodbye, Mr. Royce."

In that brief moment, Elizabeth was able to see that, in Clayton's way, his only way, he really did love her. It just wasn't enough to have her wanting to stay with him. After a moment, Clayton turned and walked out of Elizabeth's and the Ashford's lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters guys! I have to admit, but this chapter was probably the saddest one that I've written for this story or for anything else. And not just because of the what if memento Loki has, but also the bodies in the water and then having Thor come across the mother and babe, and the little girl (if anyone was curious, but the girl is based on Loraine Allison, who was the only child from first class to die on Titanic.).<strong>

**To be continued...**


	15. Home Sweet Home or not

**Thank you, lovely reviewers! You really do inspire me to keep going! Thank you, and enjoy!:D**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asgard<strong>_

Loki didn't know how long he was out.

The world had suddenly stopped moving. And then, it started to move again... very slowly.

The god vaguely remembered things, everything being a blur. He remembered being so cold and wet. He was in so much pain because of it, as if a thousand knives were piercing his body; as he if he was going to die any second. And then, the pain would subside when a woman came before his sight. A woman with wavy blonde hair, a round face, azure eyes, and a kind smile. Who was she, she felt so familiar. Loki didn't know or understand why, but he felt so happy and better when he saw saw her. However, he felt guilty. Everytime she looked at him, she would give him this sad smile, and Loki felt that he was the cause of her sadness. And it left ashamed and ridden with guilt Why would he feel guilty? It wasn't an emotion that was familiar to him. He was Loki, the god of mischief and lies, and he wouldn't feel remorse over something he did. But in that moment, with just one glance at the woman, everything seemed to change

Loki slowly opened his eyes to a sunlit room. He looked around at his surroundings. I was in a bedroom that was filled with the colors of emerald, silver, and gold; the entire place smelling of herbs, plants, and cologne. This was his room. How had he gotten to his room? Loki squinted his eyes to keep the sun out of his sight, moving his neck slightly to the right and away from the window. Loki tried to sit up on the bed but immediately regret doing that when he felt a pain in the of his shoulder. The god winced and tried to lay back down slowly and gently.

"I see you've awaken."

Loki turned head slowly- very, very slowly this time- to find the voice directed at him. He looked to the front of the room to see his mother coming to sit beside him. "Mother..." He tried to sit up but Frigga lightly pushed him back on his bed to lie down.

"Easy," She said. "You must rest to regain your strength."

Loki looked at his hand when he felt the oddest tingling sensation go through it and into his entire body. "My powers..."

"Are returning to you as we speak."

"How long was I out?"

"About three days. You don't need to worry though. Once you've regained your strength, you'll be back to yourself in no time. I'm so happy you've returned to us Loki. What would've possessed you to do that to your family?"

When Loki didn't answer, Friggia simply shrugged and sighed, "...Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You're safe and sound back in Asgard. It was good timing on Thor's behalf that he found you before Midgard's freezing oceans took you away from us, my son-"

It all came back to Loki in an instant. The docks of Southhampton, two stewards opening the double doors to the glittering wonder of the stairway and to the dining room of first class. The freezing waters, waiting for the lifeboats to return; the Titanic hitting the iceberg and sinking to its watery grave, The screaming and terror stricken faces in a running crowd. Pandemonium and fear. People reluctantly saying goodbye to their families. People praying, crying, kneeling on deck. Getting Elizabeth on a boat and watching her face. _Elizabeth..._

"Loki?" Frigga called to her son, concerned.

_No!_ thought Loki. Immediately, he got out of his bed- if not having difficulty because of his shoulder and Frigga trying get him lay down. He slipped on a black tunic and walked out the door of his room.

"Loki!" Friggia called out. "Come back! You're not fully healed! Whatever it is you must do, it can wait!"

"This cannot wait mother!" Loki yelled back and muttered to himself, "I made her a promise- and I intend to keep it."

"Loki!"

* * *

><p>Loki walked into his father's studies, finding Odin and Thor, probably speaking of Jotunheim again. "Father, I must speak to you about something urgent-"<p>

"Brother! It's good to see you up and about!" Thor exclaimed, accidentally slapping his younger brother's hurt shoulder. Loki winced at the pain of his shoulder, but recovered, saying, "It's wonderful to see you as well, Thor."

"It's good to see you again my son," said Odin. "There are many things I must speak to you about-"

"Yes, but I need to to talk to you about something first," Loki explained, looking at Tyr and then back Odin. "Alone."

Odin glanced his one eye at the god of war nodded his head for him to leave. After Tyr was gone, Loki turned back around and said, "You must send me back to Midgard."

"What?" exclaimed Thor, astounded by his brother's request. "Loki, that is absurd!"

"I believe that this doesn't have anything to do with you, brother!" Loki snarked. "Father, I must go back. It's urgent that I do this."

"After you nearly died in that realm," began Odin evenly. "You would wish to go back. Why?"

Loki hesitated and closed his eyes in resignation. He opened them again and stared intently at his father and confused brother. He told them everything. How he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger of Titanic. He told them of mortal friends he made and the young woman whose life he saved and later had fallen in love with. When the ship sank, he knew that he had to get her out alive, and promised her that he would make it out alive and come back for her. After he finished his story, Loki stared into Odin and Thor's faces. Thor had a look of surprise upon his face, not quite sure if he had heard his brother correctly. But Odin, Loki couldn't read his face. That made him uneasy, not knowing what his father was thinking about.

"Loki, you can't be serious!" Thor exclaimed. "I know you have always been fascinated by Midgard, but are you willing to go back after from all you've been through, just to keep your promise to a mortal?"

"I am being as serious as ever."

"This is madness!"

"Is it?" Loki asked, a dangerous glint now in his eye.

"Father, you can't let him do this."

"And I'm not going to," replied Odin, his verdict clear. Loki felt as if someone had punched in his stomach.

"Father please!" He pleaded. "I know what I'm asking is-"

"Foolish? Absurd? Senseless? Come now, Loki. Where is my cunning, sensible son? You can't be serious enough to do this-"

"Please father-"

"And all for a mortal woman? Really, my son. This all just a mere infatuation, and there are others here in Asgard you have as your wife-"

"They're not her. You could make into a goddess- she has the capability to be one. She's clever, kind, brave, the most astounding-"

"SILENCE!" Odin bellowed, his voice nearly boom throughout the palace. "This will have to be a promise that I cannot not let you keep. I've given you my answer it and it remains firm."

It was quiet for some time, until Loki finally spoke in a broken whisper, "I love her... isn't that enough? Please, I have never asked for anything more but this..."

No response.

"... if it had been a different circumstance for you with mother being mortal... would you still not do it?"

That was a risky blow for the Norse god to take, but it was all he had left. Odin was taken aback by this sudden ultimatumn, and his son saw it on his face. After that, the Allfather was quiet and looked as if he was taking all of this into consideration. Loki sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for his father's decision. Then,

"I am sorry Loki, but I stand firm in my decision. The mortal stays in her realm, and you my son, in yours. From this day forth, it shall go on as if you've never known each other. And that is my final word."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asgard (present)<strong>_

"... And so after that went out so well," Loki explained with a hint of sarcasm. "Father ordered the guards I never made near to the observatory and Heimdall, to get back to Midgard- not that it would've made much of a difference since Heimdall is so hell bent to obey father's word. And all of my spell books that helped me leave Asgard in the first place were taken from me temporarily. For that brief period of time, I wasn't allowed out Asgard for anything except for mission or diplomatic trips, until I was deemed once again trustworthy to escape again.

Of course, with that one word said, I knew that there was no way out. You know what happens to someone when they go against the word of the Allfather."

Loki didn't have to go into the gory details of it. Balder knew what would be the grim penalty if you went against Odin's word: the blood eagle. It was a simple yet gruesome method of torture and execution for the Asgardians. You performed it by by cutting the ribs of the victim by the spine, breaking the ribs so they resembled blood-stained wings, and pulling the lungs out through the wounds in the victim's back, making it look like a bloody eagle was coming out of you. Balder gulped when he thought about. He knew that his father was sometime called the Terrible One, but he wouldn't ever put his own children in that kind of harm, would he? Balder hoped he would never find out for himself or for any of his brothers.

"And so, any kind of chance of you ever having a life with Elizabeth ended, in that moment?" The beloved god asked. Loki mutely nodded his head. "After everything you did?"

"Yes. If anything from all this came out positive, I hope she was able to forget about me and move on. I would rather prefer that instead of having to know that she waited and the guilt to continue on."

Balder was amazed by Loki. His brother really loved this mortal woman. It actually made the younger god happy and sad simultaneously. He knew that Loki wasn't one with for the women, and he never thought that his brother would look at another woman like that again after the Sigyn incident. But then, this Elizabeth changed all that. His brother was able to find someone to truly love and care for him, only for her to be cruelly taken away from him before they could truly be together. It didn't seem right to the young god. Didn't everyone, including the god of mischief and lies, deserve some moment of happiness? Balder watched the forlorn look on his brother's face, the sad smile and off distant stare, no doubt probably thinking of the woman that he loved and lost.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Loki gave his brother an incredulous stare. The boy was kidding, right?

"It's madness!"

"Is it?" Balder countered back. Loki was growing frustrated with him.

"Have you not heard any word I said?"

"Loud and clear," He shrugged. "Loki, don't you want to know what she's been doing all this time? To see if she's all right?"

"But father-"

"To hell with what father says!" Balder yelled, surprising himself and Loki at the audacity. "If it was like that for me and Karnilla... I would do everything in my power to see her again. Even if it was for the last time."

Loki looked at Balder dubiously, watching as a small fond smile appeared on his brother's face, no doubt thinking about his betrothed. Despite how much Loki hated it to admit, but perhaps Balder was right and had a point going somewhere. Over the years, Loki would find himself wondering what ever happened to his beloved and what she did later on in her life. Did she marry and have children of her own? Did she travel the world and become an artist just like she said she wanted to? So many questions that he wanted to know and needed to find out.

And besides, there was the secret passageways to the realms that he had discovered...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. Last chapter shall be up on Sunday.<strong>


	16. Epilogue: Never Let Me Go

**My dear wonderful reviewers, readers, and friends- I believe we have come to the end of this story. This is the last chapter. I'm so happy that I have reached my deadline, and it gives me renewed hope that I will finish my other unfinished projects. I am happy and have truly cherished into bringing you guys a story that can make smile, cry, love, and just enjoy yourselves. This chapter is particularly dedicated to those who picked this story up from the first chapter and stayed with it until the end. Thank you so much.**

**Title: Forever This Way **

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Thor**

**Rating: PG-13- for disaster related peril, violence, brief language, and sensuality**

**Summary: In 1985, the wreck of the Titanic was discovered. There was rejoice and celebration. But in that same year, it resurfaces Loki's memories of that ill-fated voyage. Of when he came to Midgard and became an unwilling passenger, and of the young woman that changed his life forever.**

**Characters: Loki, Elizabeth, some Asgardian people, Titanic people, etc...**

**Pairings: Loki/Elizabeth**

**Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. As well as Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over&Out!**

* * *

><p><em>September 6th, 1985<em>

_Surrey, England_

It had been four days ago since the old woman heard the word Titanic omitted again and nearly gave her granddaughter a scare. She still couldn't believe that it had been found.

Fifteen hundred people went into the sea when Titanic sank. There were twenty boats floating nearby and only one came back. One. And she was on that boat. She had searched the water for Loki, but he wasn't there. Six were saved from the water. Six out of fifteen hundred. Afterward, the seven hundred people in the boats, herself being one of them, had nothing to do but wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come. The old woman shuttered at the thought.

The old woman wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders, closing off the bitter cold of the night, as she walked through her garden. It became her nightly vigil ever since she came to America and returned to England. Her withered, gnarled hand lightly touched a rose, and let it fall lifelessly. The old woman looked up at the vast starry night sky. How vast and endless it looked, with its stars twinkling like a thousand diamonds. It truly looked like it could've been one of Van Gogh's paintings. Then, the old watched as shooting star flew across her sky. It brought a happy yet a sad smile upon her withered face. _It all looks so much like that night._ The old woman thought to herself.

Not far from where the old woman was stood Loki, invisible beside a vined, stone pillar. It took him time to find her, but he finally did. He had found his Elizabeth. How she had changed! No longer was she the young blonde haired woman. She was frail now, her now wavy white hair up in a tight bun, mere curls on in the front, her skin withered and wrinkled, yet soft looking like a peach; he watched as her lips pursed together in thought, then a smile was upon her face and the corners of her eyes scrunched, making her wrinkles even more apparent. Elizabeth may have changed dramatically, but it didn't alter the god's love for her. To Loki, the old woman before him was the same woman that he fell in with love all those years ago. And still loved. Loki nearly jumped out of his skin when Elizabeth covered her mouth with her fist and began coughing violently. He took off the charm and almost discarded his hiding place to go to her, until he menatlly willed himself to stop. _Not yet_, he mentally thought. _You don't want to go and give her a heart attack before you tell her who you are._

"Damn illness," Elizabeth spat. "Can never have a moment's rest without having a fit."

It surprised Loki, even though he already knew of her condition. Elizabeth wasn't sick. She was _dying. _He could feel it radiating off of her. For how long, he couldn't say. Loki watched Elizabeth continue to venture through her garden, until finally settling down on a stone bench. She looked up at the sky once more.

"Has it really been nearly seventy-three years since Titanic?" She whispered to herself. "Hmph. It feels like that it all happen yesterday."

_You can say that again,_ thought Loki, smirking to himself. Then, something rustled in the bushes, startling the god. He stepped on something solid, and then a loud shriek. Loki hissed in pain as something clawed his ankle, and watched as a cat shot out from the dark and ran away.

"Stupid cat!" The god hissed.

"What was that?" He heard Elizabeth say. Loki immediately stilled himself, not daring to move or say anything.

"Is anyone there?" Elizabeth called out, standing up. Not another sound came forth. Everything went back to being dead silent. Loki pressed his back further into the stone pillar, turning his back slightly to look at Elizabeth. She looked around again one last time.

"Hello?"

Nothing. The old woman sighed and slowly sat back down again.

"Oh dear," She sighed. "I must finally be going mad. There's no one here. I'm alone, just like I am every other night."

It hurt him to hear her talk like that. How the god wanted to go out and tell her that she wasn't alone, not anymore. But Loki remained where he was. Then, the god became frozen when he heard what Elizabeth said next,

"I am going mad. I keep hearing _his_ voice... when I know that it's all in my head... I'm just imagining that Loki is here. Just to keep myself consoled. For all I know, he may be in Asgard, or... or not." Elizabeth gulped, so the tears wouldn't come.

"And now I'm talking to myself!" Elizabeth laughed bitterly. "Perfect! It seems I've been doing this since Titanic's been found."

"No..." Loki whispered. "Elizabeth, don't believe that! I'm here..."

"What was that?" Elizabeth whipped her head in the direction of where Loki was hiding.

_Damn it!_ Loki mentally cursed to himself. Elizabeth stood up from the bench and began walking to the pillar. Loki began moving away from pillar to go further into the shadows. Then, Elizabeth appeared and found the hiding place empty. Elizabeth just narrowed her eyes, her determination becoming stronger.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth called out. "I know that someone is out here. Come out now, or I'll call the police!"

"Don't do that!" The Norse god found himself answering. Elizabeth's eyes widen as she did a double take. She grabbed onto the pillar to steady her balance. Loki opened his mouth to try to speak, but no words came out. The trickster god just sighed, as he finally but slowly left the shadows. Elizabeth walked away backwards, with Loki following her, the light of the moon and stars shining upon them both.

"Hello Elizabeth," Loki softly said, giving the old woman a small smile. Elizabeth remained speechless. She brought her hands up and cupped the god's face. Loki lifted his right hand to hold the old woman's. "It's me..."

"Loki..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Throughout the room, Loki saw the many pictures and memorabillia that represented Elizabeth's life after him. Elizabeth as an artist... her many paintings, sculptures, drawings, and other artwork that had made her famous. Pictures of Elizabeth painting, and meeting other famous artists such as Picasso, Dalí, Georgia O'Keefe, and Andy Warhol. There was another picture of Elizabeth in Paris standing in front of the Eiffel Tower; Elizabeth beside the airplane that she got to fly; another with friends, her parents, the Ashfords, her husband, and with their two children. Elizabeth and her son at his college graduation, Elizabeth at her daughter's wedding, and Elizabeth with Rosie and Nicholas, her children and grandchildren at her 70th birthday. It was all a collage of images of a life lived well and to its fullest.<p>

Loki saw another picture that made him surprised but happy. It was Elizabeth, the photo taken around 1920. She was at the beach, sitting on a horse at the surfline. It was the Santa Monica pier, with its rollercoaster behind her. She's grinning, full of life. And right beside her and the horse was Quentin Moran himself.

"Quentin survived?" He asked. Elizabeth, who was sitting on the couch, watching him, nodded with a smile.

"We found each other on board the Carpathia. He came with me and the Ashfords to Providence, until we left and decided to go back to England together. He introduced me to my husband David, you know. And, you can say Quentin became an uncle of sorts to our children."

Loki smiled at that and turned to look at Elizabeth. "Is he still around?"

"No," Elizabeth replied, her eyes turning sad. "He killed himself before the second war was over. He went through a state of depression from financial problems and after his son was killed in action."

"Poor Quentin," Loki said, his eyes downcast. He could still see the idiotic but fun smile that never left Quentin's youthful face. He came over and sat beside Elizabeth.

"And what about Tommy?" He asked. "What happened to him?"

"He died on Titanic," Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "Quentin told me that an officer shot him when he thought Tommy was trying to get into a boat, when only he was accidentally pushed forward."

Loki sighed, feeling the sudden weight of the loss of his friends. "And the Ashfords?"

"Lady Ashford remarried, but she never really forgot Lord Ashford. She died of cancer in 1953. Nicholas went off and took up his father's place in the hotel business, becoming a successful entrepeneur and possibly a better man, husband, and father than his father- I'm sure his parents would've been proud of that. He died of a heart attack a few years ago."

"Rosie is still here. She went to college to study to be a teacher, yet somehow became a writer in the process. She ended up writing a book of what happened on Titanic, using survivor's own accounts, including her mother's... and mine. Rosie now lives peacefully with her family in Rhode Island. All is well now."

Loki smirked and said, "You know, I always wondered what happened to that conceited pig that you were engaged to once, Clayton Royce." He turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Whatever did happen to him?"

Elizabeth laughed with a smirk upon her face. "He found some other unfortunate girl to marry, and inherited his millions. The crash of 1928 hit his interests hard, and he put a pistol in his mouth that year. His children fought over the scraps of his estate like a pack of hyenas- or so I read in the papers."

The two laughed and all became quiet again. Loki lightly took Elizabeth's hand in his and studied them. While his were young looking and smooth, her's was gnarled and arthritic. It looked so fragile that the god was afraid that it was going to break like a twig between his hands at any moment. He noticed the gold band that was on her left ring finger. A reflexive smile found its way across the trickster's's face—and surprisingly, it stayed.

"So you married?" He asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled wryly. "David was such a wonderful and kind man. A good husband and a wonderful father. We sometimes did got into fights about our careers and-" Elizabeth hesitated what she wanted to say next, but recomposed herself."... just the littlest of things, but we always got through it together. He died seven years ago."

"I'm sorry," The next question was accidental as it escaped from his silvertongue. He didn't mean to let it out, but once it was out, the god didn't regret it. He had to know.

"You loved him?"

"I did," Elizabeth smiled earnest when she thought of her late husband. She looked at hers and Loki's entwined hands, and then looked back into his eyes. She tilted her head and her eyebrows knitted together. "Does that upset you?"

"No! No, it doesn't." Loki said quickly, shaking his head. "I'm... happy that you moved on and lived your life without me. This is what I would've wanted for you if... things didn't work out. I'm glad you didn't wait for me."

"But I did," Loki's smile fell and he watched her. "I knew that something went wrong... I looked for you in the waters when our boat came back for survivors, but you weren't there; and if what you said was true, then I knew somehow you would find your way back. It went for about three months... sometimes, I started to think that all you said was a lie. I'm sorry but... I did for a while. I began thinking that you never really did love me and that you were just conning me. It hurt to think that it could've been possible."

Loki looked away for a moment, ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. When I was in the waters, Thor found and took me back to Asgard. I didn't know what to do during that time. I couldn't think clearly- all I couldmthink or feel was the bitter cold. I did everything I could to get back to you- believe me when I say I did-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Elizabeth replied, having Loki turn his head to face her again. "What happened is in the past- you're with me. And that's all that matters to me now."

Loki smiled against her hand and gently kissed it. "I've missed you so much."

Elizabeth slightly chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you have women back in Asgard who are missing you at this very moment."

"No one knows I'm here- not even Heimdall!" Loki shook his head. "And there aren't any women for me. Not after you."

Elizabeth was speechless at this. "Loki..."

"Yes, my love?"

"How many have you loved before me?"

"None."

"And after me?"

"None. It has been and will always be just you."

Elizabeth brought her hand to cover her mouth to stifle a gasp, tears leaving her eyes. Loki, seeing this, began to panic and asked, "What's wrong? Was it something I said? I meant every word-"

"No- no, of course not!" Elizabeth reassured him. "It's just- after all this time. I feel so terrible, thinking that someone else that was better than me had caught your interest- but that wasn't the case."

Loki's throat closed and remained captured in her blue eyes. He heard the pain and guilt in her voice. His eyes widen as he looked at her and shook his head. "Don't say your sorry- it's alright."

Her lips parted, and then she closed her mouth and swallowed hard. Elizabeth darted her eyes away, filling with tears again, and she loosed one hand away to wipe them off her face.

"Well, I must... I look like..." Elizabeth laughed as she stammered. She smoothed the side of her hair, tucking in a curl, and began fiddling with her dress. Another tear fell down. "You still look so handsome and young... while I look like some dreadful hag..."

"Elizabeth," He said instantly, reaching out to put a hand on one side of her face and smoothed away her tears. Elizabeth's azures flew up to Loki's jades. He leaned closer and gave her a loving smile.

"You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Elizabeth smiled a broken smile and laughed- and the god was able to catch a glimpse of the young woman he knew and loved- who still lived. For the time being. Elizabeth looked down at her lap and back at Loki.

"I just wish that I was the same the last time you saw me," She sighed and laughed slightly. "Good heavens, I feel as if I was your grandmother!"

"Well, if that is your wish..." Loki began. "Then I shall grant it to you."

Before Elizabeth could ask what he meant by that, Loki closed his eyes and began muttering something that she couldn't quite comprehend. Then, something happened as a strange sensation overswept her. She felt as if almost her aging process was going backwards. She watched as her hair became golden again, and her skin smooth and flawless as a baby's bottom and becoming strong again once more. Her clothes had changed too. Gone were the night gown and robe, and in it's place the navy and black dress that she wore at dinner with Loki on the Titanic. Then it all stopped. Elizabeth left the couch and went to the mirror, Loki following her. Elizabeth's reaction was surprise and awe. In the glass, stood a seventeen year old verson of herself. She touched her face, amazed by the transformation.

"It's an illusion spell," explained Loki. "The gentlest of spells that I know of. It can allow the person to be how or who they want to be for the time being. It's a brief spell- it usually wears off in about half an hour."

"This is unbelievable!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and turned to Loki. He bowed before her slightly and asked, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Giggling, Elizabeth nodded her head enthusiastically. "You may."

Loki took the woman before him in arms, and they began waltzing around the room to imaginary music. It was almost ilke they were flying slightly above the floor. To anyone else, it would've been silly, but to them, they didn't care. They were together again in that short period of time they had. Elizabeth smiled as Loki began humming then began singing, _Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine. _

_Come Josephine in my flying machine  
>Going up she goes! Up she goes!<br>Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
>In the air she goes! There she goes!<br>Up, up, a little bit higher  
>Oh! My! The moon is on fire<br>Come Josephine in my flying machine  
>Going up, all on, Goodbye!<em>

_"_You're a terrible singer," She joked. Loki laughed and just grinned like a complete idiot. The entire moment almost felt to Elizabeth and Loki that they were back on the Titanic, dancing at the steerage party. Nothing could ruin this blissful, happy moment. They danced until they couldn't see straight—until they were both panting and giggling like a pair of giddy teenagers. But then, after dancing and stumbling around for some time, they stopped, and they just gazed at each other. Elizabeth frowned in thought, then sighed.

"Loki, there's something you must know." She said. "I... I'm-"

"I know. You don't need to tell me," Loki sighed with a sad understanding. The god could stop anything with a spell or incantation. But there was one solemn, foreboding thing he couldn't stop- not even to save the woman he loved: death.

"How long have you known?"

"About two years ago. The doctors told me that I had one more year to live- my time is almost up."

Loki took all of this in with silent resignation. He sighed and said, "This isn't fair. If I could, I wouldn't let this happen for you. You belong here... with me. If only I had the power."

"I know my love."

"There must be some way-"

"No Loki, we mortals- not even the gods- can't cheat death. It has to be this way."

"If you'd just let me try-"

"_No_. It's the way things have to be." Was her final word. Elizabeth sighed and laid her head upon his shoulder. The god sadly gazed down at the beautiful woman and kissed her golden head, and rested his cheek upon it.

The god hitched in a breath, and everything became quiet again. The two looked at each other as they began a gentle swaying back and forth. Loki swallowed hard, then slid his hand around Elizabeth's waist, bringing her closer to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let the tears leave, as he wrapped his arm tighter around her. Elizabeth nuzzled her face against his shoulder as she took in his husky, masculine scent, and letting out a soft sigh. Loki kissed her hair and lowered his chin to rest upon her head. Elizabeth let go of her lover's hand and shoulder, and slid her arms around his waist.

"I wish that this can last last forever." she whispered.

The lovers loosen their hold on each other slightly to look at each other. Slowly, Elizabeth tilted her head to the side until her lips were near Loki's. Tenderly, he brought her closer to him, their lips finally touching. Their pulse raged as they held each other closer, holding on to each other so tight that they could feel the other's heart hammering against the other's chest. Their lips moved against each other as they breathed together in unison. The kiss never broke- it only deepened as Loki's hold became tighter as he lifted Elizabeth slightly off the ground, her feet resting on his.

The lovers finally broke apart for air. Loki kissed Elizabeth's face and neck lovingly, making her grin. She kissed him once more, when suddenly she lightly pushed him off of her. Loki stared at his love in concern, when he realized what was happening. And Elizabeth realized it too with fearful eyes: The illusion spell was about to wear off.

"Loki, I just have a few more minutes left, I can feel it." She said, her lip trembling. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if a sudden chill came through her.

"Loki, I'd like for you to... I'd like you to leave... before all of this disappears."

"Elizabeth-" Loki tried to reason with her, as he felt his heart speeding. He wanted to tell her, to console her that she was already perfect before he casted the spell for her.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head, not looking at him. "I want you to remember how I was before all of this. I want you to remember me like this, not-"

"Elizabeth!" The god snapped, frustrated. That brought her head up, gazing up at him again. He lightly squeezed her arms and leaned closer to her.

"I don't care what you look like now!" He gritted out. Elizabeth blinked as a few tears fell out again. "I still see the same woman that I met and fell in love with all those years ago."

The trickster god leaned in and crushed his mouth against hers, Elizabeth returning it happily. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and Elizabeth laid her hands against his chest. She felt her body melt into his as she pressed herself against him. The kiss was gentle, passionate, and unhurried. They wanted to savor this amazing moment, knowing it was about to be their last. Time stood still for them. Elizabeth took her hands off the god's chest and entwined her arms around his neck. Everything disappeared as Loki held onto Elizabeth and as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Their lips lingered against each other for one last time, until they finally parted. Elizabeth laid her hands against his chest, and he took them in his. He gazed down at the woman that had haunted him in his thoughts and dreams after he her go on that lifeboat and he returned to Asgard.

Loki watched as the spell finally wore off, and the beautiful young woman transformed back into an old woman.

"Young or old, I love you." Loki gave her a genuine smile. "I've loved you for over seventy-three years, and I'll always will for a thousand more."

Elizabeth smiled tearfully at him. Then, she bowed her snowy white head as another series of coughs cameand possessed her. Not knowing how to help her, Loki tried leading her to the couch, but the old woman stubbornly shook her head no. She indicated to the hall, where her bedroom was located. With one quick nod, he stealthly picked her up bridal style, and walked to her room. He laid her upon her bed, and was about to sit on a chair beside the bed, when she grabbed his hand.

"No," She interjected. "Lay down here, with me. Please?"

There wasn't anything the Norse god could deny her. Going to the other side, Loki laid down next to his love, gathering her in his arms. Resting his chin on top of her hair, he wrapped his arm across her back and took her hand in his, stroking his thumb against the prune-like skin. Elizabeth breathed in his scent again and sighed.

"I always wanted to tell you this," said Loki. "but I was glad that Quentin and I won those tickets. It lead me to you."

"So am I," Elizabeth smiled. "I know that we had a brief time together, but I was happy for every minute of it. You saved me back then- from the others and from myself."

"You know," She whispered. "When I found out that the cancer finally won, I was scared. I didn't know if I was going to die here alone and in pain. But now- everything seems so peaceful, easy... I'm not afraid anymore."

"Do you promise not to leave just yet?" Elizabeth asked. "Will you stay with me before I go?"

Loki gulped, and allowed a lone tear to escape. "I promise."

"Never let me go?" She asked softly.

"Never again," He smiled. Elizabeth smiled in return, and nuzzled her white head against his chest.

"I love you Loki."

The god smiled again and returned the sentiment. They remained that way for the rest of the night. Hours passed as the Norse god laid beside the only woman he had ever loved, still holding her hand as her breathing slowed and faded until silence reigned in the room, and he knew that she was gone. Forever beyond his reach. He allowed the tears to coursed down his face as he held onto Elizabeth, afraid that if he let go of her limp body, that she would turn into dust. Finally, he knew that he had to leave her, and so Loki kissed the top of her head as he let go of her and got off the bed. Before he left, he looked at her one last time.

"Goodbye my love," He whispered. "I'll never let go... I promise. I'll never let go..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>People die, But real love lasts forever- Even in Death, Evanescence<em>**

_fin._


	17. Credits & Casting

**I wish to thank the reviewers who have made this story possible up until the very end: **AvatarAmidala1985, Mo, kurounue13, SelenesLegacy, RachelGoesRawr, sarabgh, FlamePumpkin32, Fireheart, BaDWolF89, Dimes4penny, yaz, JJwolf, and SketchbookPianist

****I do not own Thor, the movie, or Loki, unfortunately. It sucks. Everything and all that is Marvel belongs to Stan Marshall. ****

****I wish to thank a friend of mine, as well as my beta reader,**** AvatarAmidala1985, **for her wonderful help and input for this story and I thank her so much:)**

**And to whoever said that Tom Hiddleston would make a great Jack Dawson, I couldn't agree more!:) Perhaps a remake of the movie could be made and Tom be cast in the main role?;) Lol, Team Loki/Hiddles! :D**

**Be sure to check out my other Loki/OC story, Rage & Serenity. It's set in a different universe from Forever This Way, but I think that it's worth the read;)**

**Here is the summary, if anyone is interested: SHIELD agent Kristina Foster was assigned to watch over her sister and her research. So what happens when a certain god of mischief becomes entangle in her life? All Kristina wants is get the job done, forget everything, and help find her sister's hero boyfriend. All Loki wants is for his father to see him as an equal to Thor. Two people with very different reasons, but they want to use the same thing that will help obtain their desires: the Cosmic Cube. Loki and Kristina are forced to work together but what happens when they become attracted to each other?**

* * *

><p>CASTING: (Listen to the song Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine. Yep, I totally went there:D)<p>

Tom Hiddleston- Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies

Sophia Myles- Elizabeth Bradshaw

Zachary Quinto- Clayton Royce

Colin Firth- Lord Ashford

Helena Bonham Carter- Lady Ashford

Asa Butterfield- Nicholas Ashford

Maggie Elizabeth Jones- Rose 'Rosie' Ashford

Jude Law- Quentin Moran

Jason Berry- Tommy O'Reilly

Victor Garber- Thomas Andrews

David Warner- Warner

Bernard Hill- Captain Edward Smith

Jonathan Hyde- Bruce Ismay

Anthony Hopkins- Odin, King of Asgard

Renee Russo- Queen Frigga

Chris Hemsworth- Thor, the God of Thunder

Alex Pettyfer- Balder, the God of Love and Light

Jaimie Alexander- Sif, the Goddess of War

Sam Claflin- Hoder, the blind God of Darkness and Winter

Eddie Marsan- Hermond, the Messenger God

Vanessa Redgrave- Old Elizabeth

Saorise Ronan- Jordan


End file.
